Give The Angels Back Their Wings
by Drow Maidens
Summary: AU THIS FIC IS A MARYSUE! If you don't like don't read. Simple as that. Surprises abound when two women from Earth tumbled headlong into Middle Earth, meet the men of their dreams and get into trouble too. We've FINALLY found a title we both like, thanx
1. A Surprise Happens

**A/N:** We **DO NOT** own Lord of the Rings, we're just taking them out of the packaging just to play with them. If you don't like the story please tell us what you don't like but we'll also ask that you send no flames either because all they'll be used for is marshmallows. Enjoy!!

* * *

"This party is going to be great." Sinn said quietly to her best friend, Shenaux.

Sinn wore a green back-less top that tied around the neck and back and a long black skirt that had slits on both sides that ran up to mid thigh. She had on a pair of black; four-inch heel knee high boots, bringing her height to five feet nine inches. Her long red hair tumbled about her shoulders in big loose curls and it reached the middle of her back. She had little make-up on; she wasn't one to cover her face in gunk.

"I'm just glad you're getting out again after Ransom's death." Shenaux said as she put her long golden brown hair up in curls. "You've been a shell of your former self for a year when it comes to socialising."

Shenaux had on the same top, but instead of green hers was blue and instead of a long skirt, she wore a pair of black fitted low rider bell-bottom jeans. She wore a pair of two inch-heeled sandals, brining her height to five feet nine inches also. Her sandals tied up the calf. She too didn't like to apply a lot of make-up on, but she did however, like to put on body sparkles.

Pain flitted across Sinn's face at the mention of Ransom. The tragic death of her love left Sinn an empty heart and soul. 

Ransom was Shenaux' brother, they were twins and all three knew each other all of their lives. Sinn and Ransom were together for ten years before his death the year before. 

Sinn and Ransom had just left the restaurant and they were walking by an alley when their attackers decided it was the best chance. They took Ransom's wallet and life. They were about to hurt Sinn as well, and that's when Shenaux and her boyfriend at the time found them. The two men that attacked Sinn and Ransom ran away leaving the two women to weep with grief.

"I'm sorry Sinn." Shenaux said with a wince. She forgot that Sinn has yet to get over her grief. Shenaux was hoping that since Sinn was going to the party with her tonight, she was finally getting on with her life.

Sinn sighed. "It's not your fault Shenaux. I just wish that sometimes, we were in a different world away from our past, away from the pain and all the reminders. I need to get away from everything Shenaux."

"Oh Sinn, you'll find love again." Shenaux said as she turned to look at her friend. "Do you actually think he wanted you to be like this? Moping around like an empty shell of your former self?"

Again, Sinn sighed. "It's only been a year Shenaux. What's a year to the twenty-three years we have known each other?"

"I understand Sinn, but at least you are finally getting out and socialising. That's the first step to getting over your grief. It will always be with you, but it doesn't have to rule your life. Doesn't it feel good to get all dolled up and go out?"

Sinn smiled faintly. "Yeah, it does." She glanced at the time. "Hey, are you soon finished? We'll be late if you take any longer." She joked.

Looking at her image in the mirror one last time, Shenaux stood up, grabbed her long black leather jacket and put it on. Then she threw Sinn's long brown leather jacket to her. "Alright, let's go."

Sinn put her coat on and they headed towards the apartment door when Sinn suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, making Shenaux look back at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Shenaux asked her with a worried look marring her features. "Is anything the matter Sinn?"

"Do you hear that?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hear what?" Shenaux asked, even more confused. "I don't hear an—" Her eyes opened wide when she finally heard the cheerful chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves, and the rushing water in a fountain. "Why am I hearing forest sounds? We're in our apartment, we shouldn't be hearing this." She stated the obvious as she began to become afraid.

Sinn looked at her friend, her eyes wide with fear, confusion, and wonderment. "I smell flowers and forests, almost as if I am in a forest." She closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent.

Shenaux followed suit. "Yeah, same here. It's so fresh." She whispered this time as she inhaled the sweet scent.

A warm breeze caressed the two women's faces, bringing the scent to them more heavily, but it also brought the scent of horses. The sun warmed their faces. Frowning, both women opened their eyes, which soon became wide in amazement. They were now standing in a garden full of sunshine, trees, flowers and bushes.

"Shenaux!" Sinn gasped urgently as she grabbed hold of her friend's arm.

"What just happened?" Her tone sounded frightened.

They looked around the garden they stood in. There were magnificent buildings nearby and it everywhere they looked, there were trees. A throat cleared from behind them and the two spun in surprise. Their jaws dropped open in shock.

Sitting in a circle around a stone table were a group of men, and by the looks of things, they seemed to be an assortment of different looking people. Some looked the same and others looked totally different. And the men seemed to be staring at them in shock.

"Uh, Sinn, why does this look familiar to me?" Shenaux asked glancing at each man.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that this was the Council of Lord Elrond." Sinn told her friend as she nervously gripped Shenaux' arm. Shenaux returned the gesture.

"How did you know that Lady?" a dark haired man dressed in robes asked her. "This Council was secret."

"What?" Shenaux asked him, almost choking. "Where are we?"

"You are currently standing in my garden in Rivendell. I am Elrond, Lord of the Elves of Rivendell. How did you come here?"

Sinn stared at him in shock and disbelief and Shenaux spoke her thoughts out loud for all to hear. "No way." She whispered before the two women promptly fainted.

* * *

****

A/N: So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Blah? Please review with any questions or comments. :D


	2. Meetings

****

A/N: Disclaimer, same as before. Also this story may be what some people consider a "Mary-Sue", if so and you don't like please don't send flames, all we're doing is writing this thing, our muses have never told us why they do the things they do. Now, on with the story…

* * *

****

Chapter Two

* * *

Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo and all the other men sitting in the garden blinked in surprise when the women just appeared in the garden with their backs to them. The elves looked upon them with interest, the dwarves looked upon them with suspicion as well as the men from Gondor. The halfling was just as interested and shocked as Gandalf was.

Elrond looked at Aragorn. "Could you please take them to one of the guest rooms Estel? I will question them once they wake up."

Aragorn nodded his head and motioned to one of his Elf friends and they picked up the two women. The Elf followed Aragorn through the doors leading back into the house of Elrond.

"We will continue with meeting once the women wake up." Elrond announced to the others that were there. He then looked at Gandalf and motioned for him to follow Elrond to his study.

Once the two were behind closed doors, Elrond looked at Gandalf expectantly. "What is going on? Why did they just appear? _How_ did they just appear?"

The wizard just shook his grey head in confusion. "I don't know Elrond. I have no idea, old friend, as to how or why they are here. We will just have to ask them once they wake up like you said at the council."

"But why now of all times?"

"Maybe they have something to do with the Ruling Ring." The old wizard suggested.

"You don't think they are spies do you?"

"By their garb, I doubt it. I think they have something else to do with the Ring, something more important. I feel it in my heart that they have some role to play. I want them both at the council when they wake up."

Elrond nodded. "I think it would be best to talk to them first though, before we make any final decisions."

* * *

Slowly the darkness of unconsciousness crept away and Sinn became aware of her surroundings. She was in a bed. A moment of panic gripped her heart when she realised she had no idea how she got there. She didn't really remember anything yet. Quickly she sat up and her strange surroundings made her panic even more. And just as quickly as she sat up, everything that happened before came swimming to the front of her mind.

Gasping, Sinn stood from her bed and looked about her and took in the room she was presently in. It had a woodsy look to it and it was rather small. But that could be due to the fact that the four-poster bed took most of the room. The bed was rather large and very comfortable. There was also a closest and two doors, one was on the left to the foot of the bed and the other was right across from the bed. There was also a vanity by the door by the bed.

She was about to open the closest door when it opened and a woman entered. No, scratch that a She-Elf entered. She had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was very fair. Sinn has never seen anyone more beautiful than her. There was an exquisite chain clasped around her neck. Sinn recognised it right away. This She-Elf is Arwen Evenstar. 

"Oh, so you are awake." Arwen said in her musical voice. Sinn felt as if she was in a trance. "How are you feeling?"

Sinn blinked. "Uh, rather confused actually."

Arwen smiled. "That is to be expected."

"How long have I been out?"

"Half a day. It is noon now."

"They were just beginning the council when we interrupted them?" Sinn asked incredulously.

"How did you know about the council?"

"I just did. How about my friend? Is she all right?"

"Your friend is just fine. She woke up about an hour ago. She has already eaten and bathed. She was just waiting until you woke up."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course you can see me." Shenaux said as she walked through the bedroom door without knocking.

"You do know that it's impolite to just walk into someone's room without knocking, right?" Sinn asked dryly.

"Of course I know." Shenaux said as she sat down on the bed. "But, it's only your room, so it doesn't matter if I am polite or not."

Sinn shook her head with a small smile on her face. "You are impossible."

"Yeah I know. That's what you love the best about me." Shenaux threw her a cheeky grin. "Besides, if _you_ were the one up first you'd probably do the same thing."

"I would not!" Sinn gasped, faking hurt feelings.

Shenaux just snorted. "I _know_ you Sinn."

"Sinn? What an odd name." Arwen said, making her presence known again to the two friends, whom obviously forgot about the She-Elf.

"It's German. It means 'mind', well sort of." Sinn explained. "My mother was looking for original names and she turned to a dictionary to find my name."

"My dear mother liked the word 'chenaux'. It's French for 'channel'. She just changed the first letter to an 's'." Shenaux explained.

Sinn snickered at the odd expression on her friend's face. It was the same expression a young boy would make when a young girl would kiss him.

"Well since you have already introduced yourselves, let me introduce myself. My name is—" Sinn and Shenaux cut her off and said, "Arwen Evenstar" in unison.

"You know of me?"

"_Everyone_ knows of you from where we are from." Shenaux said. "We also know about your father, and Gandalf and Frodo and the other hobbits and Aragorn and Boromir and Legolas and—" Sinn began.

"I think she gets the point Sinn." Shenaux elbowed her friend in the side.

"I am flattered that you have heard of me." Arwen laughed. "And I am sure that the others will be flattered as well." She looked curiously at the two friends. "Where do you hail from, may I ask? Your garb is extremely different from anything that I have seen."

"Well, we're definitely not from Middle Earth, that's for sure." Sinn said. "We're from Earth. Just plain old, mundane Earth."

"How can that be?" she frowned. 

Shenaux and Sinn shrugged. "No clue." Shenaux said.

"You shouldn't frown. It gives you wrinkles." Sinn told Arwen.

"This coming from the one who usually frowns _all_ the time lately." Shenaux muttered and she received an elbow in the side, making her jump. "We were just on our way to a friend's party when we were suddenly here in Middle Earth, intruding in your father's garden." She explained.

"Father has postponed the meeting until you two woke up, just in case you brought new news to their attention." Arwen explained.

"What date is it?" Shenaux asked in curiosity.

"October twenty-third. Why do you ask?"

"He wasn't supposed to have the meeting until tomorrow." Sinn muttered to Shenaux. "What's going on here?"

"Well, at least we're good for one thing, we got everyone back on track!" Shenaux said ginning form ear to ear.

"I resent that!" Sinn protested. " I am perfectly good at archery and we're both good at martial arts and you are perfectly good with the staff." She argued.

"Sinn, you're not good at archery, you're great at it. In fact you're the best archer I know. I also believe that you're great with anything that deals with throwing things at a target."

Sinn shrugged. "So, I'm modest. I'm not going to go around announcing that I am the greatest archer and then get shown that I am not. I don't want that humiliation."

"I am going to go tell father that you are both awake and well. I will also have some food and a bath prepared for you Lady Sinn." Arwen said, chuckling to herself as she watched and listened to the bickering friends.

"Thank you Lady Arwen, but could you please drop the 'Lady'? I don't really feel all that Lady like." Sinn said.

Arwen laughed as she left the room.

"No wonder Aragorn is totally in love with her." Sinn muttered.

"The beautiful ones have all the luck." Shenaux sighed.

"You never know, Aragorn could be the biggest jerk out there." Sinn suggested and then promptly got the 'look' from Shenaux. Sinn laughed. "I'm just joking. Why are you getting all worked up about it? I thought you liked the Elf?"

"Oh I do, but I also like the rest of the Fellowship as well." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Sinn shook her head. "Are you sure your name doesn't mean 'boy-crazy-air-head'? You could at least pick _one_ character." She received another 'you're-going-to-get-beaten-really-really-really-bad-soon-if-you-keep-pushing-it' look.

Just then, water for her bath and some food arrived and Sinn took her bath and ate while Shenaux lounged on the bed thinking about everything that has happened. When Sinn was dressed, back in her own clothes, she looked at Shenaux and noticed that she didn't have her shoes on. "Where are your shoes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my room by the door. I figured I don't need to scratch up the marble floor with my heels. Besides, I don't mind being short. At least I'm taller than you."

"Only by two inches!"

"An inch is an inch." She argued.

"You make me so mad! It's not my fault that I'm short!"

"Sure it is. You should have stretched more when you were younger." Shenaux grinned, then promptly got a pillow in the face. "Now was that really necessary?"

Sinn opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced with a knock on her door. She sent a confused look at her friend, who looked just as confused. Getting up from where she sat on her bed, she walked over to the door and opened it. She looked up and noticed that it was Elrond and Gandalf. "Wow, you're tall."

"Naw, you're just short!" Shenaux called to her friend from where she was sitting on the bed. She received a glare from Sinn from that remark. She just grinned.

Sinn stepped out of the way so that Elrond and Gandalf could enter the room.

"Are you feeling better Lady Sinn? Lady Shenaux?" Elrond asked as Sinn closed the door after the two entered.

"If you mean are we going to go into hysterics have no worries there. I think we're past the hysterical stage." Sinn grimaced. "I am sorry about fainting on you though. I'm not usually the one for fainting or breaking down."

"Anymore." Shenaux piped up. "Just like you rarely ever truly smile." She added her two cents worth in.

Sinn sighed. They have had this conversation millions of times already. Ever since Shenaux began to forget Ransom's death six months ago.

"There is no need to apologise. You were in shock and probably extremely frightened about finding yourselves in my gardens in a different world. I am sure it is not everyday that you two get pulled out of your world and into another." Elrond smiled kindly at them.

"I see that your daughter told you about us then." Shenaux said.

Elrond nodded. "She did."

"So, any idea about getting us home?" Sinn asked, feeling no hope at all at the moment.

"I'm sorry Lady Sinn," Gandalf began.

"But you have no clue how we got here on Middle Earth in the first place so therefore, you don't know how to get us back home." 

"I truly am sorry, ladies."

Shenaux sighed. "What now? We have no money, no clothes besides what we have on, no home, and no family. We're practically orphans here."

"You may stay here for as long as you wish." Elrond offered.

"But we can't mooch off of you for the rest of our mortal lives." Sinn protested as she sat back down on her bed. Then an idea came to her. "Would Lady Galadriel have an idea as to how we got her or as to how we could get home?"

Elrond and Gandalf frowned. "If you are not from Middle Earth, how is it that you know about the Lady of the Light?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, you see, in our world, just plain old Earth, a man named Tolkein wrote a story about the One Ring and the companions of the Ring Bearer. They travelled Middle Earth together to destroy the Ring. It's a very good and very popular book. Everyone knows about it. They even made movies out of it." Shenaux explained. 

"Movies?"

"Uh, a play… loosely translated." Sinn told him.

A light glinted in the old wizard's eye. "So you know what is to happen?" he asked the two women.

Both friends nodded, and eyed Gandalf and Elrond suspiciously and warily. "Yes, at least how he wrote it." Shenaux said.

"Would you come to the council tomorrow?" Elrond questioned.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea." Shenaux said.

The two men, rather the wizard and the Elf, looked at the two women with a look in their eyes that neither Sinn nor Shenaux could interpret.

"Very well." Elrond said at last. "I will see you two at supper tonight. Good day Lady Sinn, Lady Shenaux."

"Uh, you don't have to be so formal with us. Sinn and Shenaux are fine with us Lord Elrond." Sinn told him.

"Very well, in private I shall drop the 'Lady' with you if you drop the 'Lord'."

Sinn and Shenaux grinned at him and he left the room, leaving Gandalf alone with Sinn and Shenaux.

"Come ladies," Gandalf said. "I'll show you around Rivendell."

"Thank you Gandalf." Shenaux said and all three left the room, the two women were shoe-less.

The trio was walking in the gardens when they came upon the four young hobbits. The hobbits blinked in surprise at the two women whom were standing beside Gandalf.

"Are you alright ladies?" Frodo asked once he got over his surprise at seeing the two women again.

Sinn smiled gently at him. "Yes, I am Master Baggins. I do wish to apologise about disturbing the meeting though."

"No need, and just call me Frodo. Everyone else does." He waved away the apology.

"Then let us introduce ourselves. My name is Shenaux and this is my best friend Sinn. And you don't have to do the formality thing around us. We are not used to the whole 'Lady' and 'Lord' thing." Shenaux said to them.

"If you four hobbits don't mind in taking the task of showing Sinn and Shenaux around Rivendell, I could go talk with Lord Elrond. There is something he has yet to discuss with me." Gandalf said as he looked at the hobbits.

"It would be no problem Gandalf sir," One young blond hobbit said. Sinn and Shenaux realised that this was Sam.

"Thank you Gandalf." Sinn said when the wizard was about to leave, making him turn back to her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"For what, may I ask?"

"For not getting our hopes up about going home." Shenaux said. "There must be a reason why we are here."

"There is a reason for everything Ladies, always remember that." He looked pointedly at them and then he left, walking in the direction they had just come from.

"So, what do you want to do?" a young hobbit said.

"How about you introduce yourselves." Shenaux suggested.

"Oh," he blushed. "How could we forget? I am Peregrin Took. Pippin for short." He bowed to Sinn and Shenaux.

"And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck. Merry for short." The other young hobbit said, imitating Pippin's bow.

"I am Samwise Gamgee." Sam said. "Everyone calls me Sam." He also bowed.

"And you obviously already know me." Frodo said.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you master hobbits." Sinn said. "Now tell me, are there any archery fields here in Rivendell?"

"Sinn, we are surrounded by ELVES! Of course there is going to be archery fields." Shenaux muttered.

"You never know, the Rivendell elves might not do archery." She promptly received another 'look'. If she keeps this up, she will break her record.

"You have an interest in archery?" Merry asked her in surprise, breaking up the banter between the two. "I haven't met many women interested in such things."

Shenaux grinned, "Sinn here is a fairly good archer herself. Give her anything that can be thrown and a target to hit and she hits it."

"Follow me." Pippin said as he grabbed Sinn's hand and began walking quickly in the directions of the archery fields. "They are this way."

Merry grabbed Shenaux' hand and quickly dragged her off after Sinn and Pippin. Shenaux had to lean forward so that she didn't lift Merry off his feet. Sinn had no problem really, an advantage of being short.

Frodo and Sam trailed behind, smiling at the site of the two women being dragged of by two hyper active and mischievous hobbits.

When they arrived, there were a few elves there along with a human man already practising with their archery.

"Strider!" Frodo called to the human man.

Said man looked up, as did every other elf there, and saw the four young hobbits with the two strangely clad women.

"Hello Frodo." Aragorn smiled at the hobbit. "What brings you six to the archery fields?" he asked in curiosity.

"Sinn here has and interest in archery." Pippin exclaimed happily, as he pulled Sinn forward. "It's not everyday we meet women who have an interest in anything that deals with weapons. Shenaux says she is fairly good."

"She's probably only bluffing." A male elf muttered to one of his friends. He had long brown hair and green eyes. "Trying to impress the gullible."

Sinn and Shenaux heard him and they both glared daggers at the retched elf. Apparently, Aragorn heard also.

"Do you wish to try your hand Lady?" Aragorn asked, holding out his bow to Sinn.

Sinn took the bow and expertly ran her hands over the bow, getting the feel of it in her hands. She looked at the rude elf. "Pick a target." She ordered him.

"Excuse me?" the Elf asked turning to look at her.

"I said 'Pick a target'. Is that too hard for you to understand or shall I ask it in smaller words?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sinn heard Shenaux laugh and Aragorn choke. _Hmm, he must be someone important. Oh well._ She shrugged mentally. _He deserves it._

The Elf glared at her. "The middle ring." He pointed to a target that was two hundred feet away. Sinn looked at it and almost laughed. This was going to be too easy.

Grabbing an arrow from Aragorn's quiver, she readied the arrow, took aim and let the arrow fly towards the target. It hit dead centre.

"Lucky shot. I bet you couldn't do that again." The Elf snarled.

Taking another arrow from Aragorn's quiver, she readied the bow again and again she shot the arrow. It hit dead centre again but this time, in cleaved the other arrow in half.

Sinn looked at the Elf. "Shall I try again?"

He glared at her and walked off with his friends following behind him.

"Fairly good?" Pippin asked in amazement. "I have never seen anyone that good before… well besides Strider here."

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Aragorn asked her.

"My father taught me before he died. I never gave it up. It was the only useful thing my father has ever taught me." Sinn explained to him.

"You are a great archer Lady Sinn." He said. "I only know of a few others that could do what you have just done."

Sinn handed him back his bow. "I'm sorry about your arrow though." Sinn said. "I usually don't show off like that."

"Hey, nobody blames you Sinn. That Elf needed to be knocked down a peg or two." Shenaux said with a grin.

"Truly, he was rather…" Aragorn searched for the words.

"Arrogant?" Pippin chirped.

"Snobby?" Merry added.

"Any of those works Strider." Frodo said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm hungry." Shenaux announced. "Anyone want to bring me an' Sinn to the kitchens so we can eat something?"

"Sinn and I." Sinn corrected her friend.

"Whatever." Shenaux shrugged as Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam led them away from the archery fields.

Sinn turned back to Aragorn and curtsied to him. "By you leave your highness." She said softly so only he heard her.

Aragorn stood and stared at her in complete shock as Sinn hurriedly caught up to the others. Shenaux looked at her. "Now why did you go and do a fool thing like that?!" She whispered.

"I felt compelled to." Sinn frowned.

After they had reached the kitchens, the small group ate a meal and they were on their way again.

Presently they were walking in the gardens again and Shenaux looked at her friend with a challenging glint in her eyes.

"Up for a spar?" She asked.

"Here? Now? In these clothes?" Sinn asked incredulously.

"Sure." Shenaux shrugged. "Why not? Nobody is around."

Sinn shrugged and they parted a little ways away from the hobbits so that they didn't get caught in the middle of a friendly battle. They quickly got into their own fighting stance.

"It's a good thing we don't have our shoes on. Someone could get hurt badly by them." Shenaux said as she relaxed her shoulder muscles.

"Especially with your killer heels." Sinn muttered as she arranged her skirt so that she would be able to move her legs freely. "It's also a good thing that I am wearing a long skirt and it has slits in it." Sinn grinned. "Too bad about our tops though."

Shenaux laughed. "It will make it that much more challenging." She then launched herself at Sinn, throwing a punch that was aimed for Sinn's face.

Sinn easily blocked the punch with her forearm and the spar began.

The two fought evenly matched for a long time. They threw punches and kicks. They blocked and tried to trip each other up.

Sinn threw a punch at Shenaux and Shenaux caught her arm and tried to send her flying over her back. Sinn rolled over her friend's back and landed on her feet again, this time behind Shenaux. Quickly, Sinn squatted down and placed her hands on the ground to balance herself as she tried to sweep her friend's legs out from underneath her. Shenaux jumped over the leg and flipped over Sinn.

The two women were so engrossed in their little mock battle dance, that they didn't notice the Elves, Men, Dwarves and Gandalf accumulate to watch the two battle. To the untrained eye, it looked as if the two were trying to kill each other. They were moving rather quickly and with deadly accuracy that with one small slip, someone was bound to get hurt.

Shenaux went for another punch but Sinn back-flipped away quickly. When she was on her feet again, she had to reach behind her with her left hand to grab the strings that held her top together, which were becoming undone. So in order to not flash everyone whom was watching the two battle or anyone who happened by as Sinn thought they were, she had to hold onto the strings and fight her best friend with one hand behind her back.

Shenaux grinned and attacked; making Sinn to block and attack as best she could with one arm. The fight got more intense then. The spectators held their breath as the two women tried to get the better of the other.

Sinn kicked with her left leg in a last attempt at Shenaux' head, but her friend grabbed her leg in her right hand. Shenaux then tried to kick Sinn in the head with her left leg also and Sinn caught her ankle as well.

"Well," Sinn gasped. "You're shirts coming undone." She grinned.

Shenaux' eyes widened and she quickly reached back with her free hand to grab the strings to the shirt.

"I believe we're at a standstill." Sinn said breathlessly. "You cannot kick me with your right leg, unless you _want_ to break my leg or even yours and vice versa. And unless you want to flash the hobbits, you cannot punch me, and vice versa."

"We have the same problems then." Shenaux gasped out.

"Equal?"

"As always." Shenaux grinned.

As one, the two women let each other's leg go.

"Well that was fun!" Sinn smiled.

The two friends were startled when they heard a lot of people clapping. They turned and stared in complete shock and surprise. It looked as if everyone at Rivendell were a spectator of their mock battle. Even Elrond and Gandalf were there. Sinn and Shenaux blushed.

"That was great!" Pippin exclaimed as the four hobbits ran up to them.

"I held my breath in anticipation!" Merry admitted. "I didn't know who was going to win! I thought that someone was going to get hurt!"

"Nobody usually gets hurt during a mock battle." Sinn explained as she smiled down at the young hobbits.

"_That_ was a mock battle!?" Sam asked in shock. "What are your real battles like? That was really intense!"

Sinn and Shenaux shrugged. "We have no clue what our real battles will be like. Nobody has yet to try and kill us." Shenaux said.

"Where we are from, we don't really need to know how to kill someone. We just need to know how to hurt someone long enough so that we can get away from them." Sinn told him.

"You two fight magnificently." Elrond said as he, Gandalf, Aragorn and Arwen walked up to the group of six.

Sinn and Shenaux looked at their feet and blushed, both muttering, "Thank you Lord Elrond."

"I am sure you both want to wash up and change for supper." Arwen said, sensing their discomfort of all eyes on them.

The two nodded and looked at Arwen thankfully and the three departed from the gardens and the awe struck looks on everyone's face.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how's it going? Like? Hate? Please let us know. Thank you to those who reviewed our first chapter.


	3. Decisions

****

A/N: Disclaimer, same as before. Thank you to all for reviewing this previously and I hope that you like this chapter.

Now, on to the story…

* * *

****

Chapter Three

* * *

"I couldn't believe my eyes Legolas." Aragorn said as he walked down the hallway towards one of the many out door gardens. "She hit the middle of the target twice, cleaving the first arrow in half in the process!"

"Sinn is magnificent with her bow." Arwen agreed having witnessed the display earlier today from some distance off. "Though Shenaux did not seem all that surprised. They both have skills that we do not know of. I have heard them speak of them."

"Yes, I saw that today in the garden." Legolas said. "A far cry from when we first encountered them."

"Do you blame them for fainting?" Aragorn asked his friend.

Legolas sent one of his looks to his friend. "Do you think so little of me friend? I do not blame them. Who would, who could, blame them?"

"Lady Sinn knows who I am." Aragorn announced suddenly, causing Arwen and Legolas to stop in their tracks.

"What? How?" Legolas and Arwen asked.

"A simple answer Prince Legolas, Lady Arwen." Shenaux said as she and Sinn stepped out of another corridor that led into the hallway they were in. The two women curtsied to all three of them.

"King of Kings." Sinn greeted.

"I have chosen exile. I shall never be King." Aragorn told her.

Sinn and Shenaux gave him a knowing and amused look, and then they looked at Arwen and another knowing look passed between the three.

"You said that you had a simple answer Lady Shenaux." Legolas interrupted the look between the women.

Shenaux sighed. "Please, enough with the 'Lady'. We are far from it. Our given names are fine with us. You do not wish to be called 'prince' and we don't want to be called 'lady'."

"The answer dear elf, is that we know of practically everyone and of the events happening right now. We know of what will happen at the council and we know of the journey. Good day." Sinn curtsied and both Shenaux and herself continued on their way.

"We should inform Lord Elrond of this." Legolas said once the two were out of earshot.

"I believe that Father and Gandalf already know." Arwen muttered.

* * *

"It's a good thing that Elrond allowed us to have our supper here in our rooms." Shenaux said. "That stunt we pulled earlier with Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn is bound to get them asking more questions that we probably don't want them asking. Soon every elf, maybe even every leaf in Rivendell is going to know about us."

Sinn shrugged. "Everyone is already wondering about us from the mock battle stunt and the stunt with me and my archery skills." She sighed.

"Middle Earth is good for you Sinn." Shenaux announced suddenly, making Sinn look at her best friend in confusion. "You look like your old self again. You're even smiling more often and joking around again."

Sinn looked at her friend. "I…" she stopped, then opened her mouth to speak again. "I think I am going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She got up from the chair she sat in and entered her bedroom.

"Brother, get her to let you go. It's time for her to get on with living." Shenaux whispered to her dead brother, in hopes of him hearing her. She then went to her room and quickly changed for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Sinn and Shenaux bathed and then got dressed in the elven clothing that they were given.

Sinn had to hold the skirts of the emerald green dress that she was given up when she didn't have her boots on, for not one elf was her height so that the skirts dragged on the floor. Her dress had a golden trim to it. 

Shenaux' dress wasn't too long for her. She could still walk with out tripping on the hem of the skirts. Her dress was a navy blue with a silver and baby blue trim to it. She had on matching slippers, for her heels were too much of a burden with the dress she wore.

Sinn was muttering to herself about the length of her skirt when and elf maiden came in and asked her if she could take her measurements so that the seamstresses could make her some clothes that did not make her trip and fall if she didn't wear her boots. After the measurements were taken, another elf maiden came in and did Sinn's red hair up into and elfish fashion. It was half up and half down, and braided. Then the elf maiden did the same with Shenaux' golden brown hair.

After telling that Sinn and Shenaux will have more clothes tomorrow, the she-elf left the room.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Shenaux suggested after a moment of bored silence.

Nodding, Sinn and Shenaux left the room to walk about Rivendell.

They were in one of the many gardens walking around and talking about odd things, when another she-elf came up to them with a message.

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." She announced to the two friends.

"Lead the way." Shenaux gestured.

The maid nodded and walked away, letting Shenaux and Sinn follow. Shenaux leaned in and whispered to Sinn. "They should be done the council by now, right?"

Sinn nodded. "Yes, they should be. I wonder what he wants to talk to us about." She whispered back.

The maid gestured to two intricately designed doors. Two guards stood in front of them. "Lord Elrond is through those doors." She said and then she was gone.

Shrugging Shenaux and Sinn walked through the doors that the guards held open for them in a courtesy. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw that Elrond was not alone. Looking around they noticed that this was Elrond's council that has yet to begin. They knew this because in the centre of the circle of races, there was a stone table and the Ring was not yet shown to anyone. Finally they looked at Elrond; their eyes blazing for the elf had pulled one over them. He tricked them into coming to the council they said they shouldn't go to.

"No!" they both said in unison, anger in their voices. They turned to walk away, but two guards blocked the path. The women glared at the guards.

"Please sit down." Elrond gestured to two empty seats. One beside Legolas and the other was beside Aragorn.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be coming to this council?" Shenaux questioned, still glaring at Elrond.

"We agreed to no such thing. You just said that you thought that it was not a good idea that you be at the council." Elrond said.

"Now I know what that look in your eye was." Sinn muttered, turning her glare to Gandalf. He just smiled joyfully at her. "You can have the seat by the elf." She muttered in Shenaux' ear. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the council better."

Shenaux gave Sinn yet another look then they both took their seats, muttering unpleasant curses under their breath.

Sinn and Shenaux had memorized this scene completely. They knew everyone's lines and speeches. When they watched the movie, they usually mouthed the words. Sinn would mimic Elrond, Pippin and Boromir while Shenaux would mimic Aragorn, Merry and Gandalf. They both would mimic Legolas, Gimli, and Frodo.

Just because this was real life didn't make things any different for the two friends. Once Elrond began to speak, Sinn began to mouth his words.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

__

That was rather blunt. Shenaux thought to herself as she looked over at Sinn. The same thought flashed through her friend's mind.

Frodo got up and placed the Ring on the stone table. Then he sat down and sighed in relief, as the weight of the Ring was no longer upon his small shoulders.

Everyone gasped in shock and they all muttered to themselves. One man stood and began muttering about a dream he had. Sinn frowned in confusion. This didn't happen in the movie… wait, yes it has. It was in the extended version. The man, Sinn now knew him to be Boromir, reached out his hand and slowly moved it toward the One Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond snapped.

And for some unexplainable reason, both Shenaux and Sinn stood up, their eyes held their own confusion and they began to speak in a language they had only heard a few times before. It scared them to no end, for Gandalf was supposed to say this, not them. The sky became dark and everyone looked at them, fear in their eyes. The elves cringed in pain and closed their eyes, gripping the arms of their chairs. Men and the dwarves looked around frightened.

In unison, Sinn and Shenaux spoke. "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._"

The change in their voices was astounding. Suddenly their voices became menacing, powerful, and harsh as stone.

"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris." Elrond said as the shadow passed and the company breathed easy once more.

The two women looked at him baffled, and opened their mouths to apologise, but Gandalf stopped them.

"They do not beg your pardon Master Elrond," he said and the women looked at him as if he was insane.

"We don't?" Sinn asked. Shenaux agreed with her friend's question.

"You don't. For if that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this thing is indeed what the Wise have declared: the treasure of the Enemy, fraught with all his malice; and in it lies a great part of his strength of old. Out of the Black Years come the words that the Smiths of Eregion heard, and knew that they had been betrayed."

"What do those words mean Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them._" Sinn whispered, tears in her voice. She was officially scared now. She had no control over her actions earlier. "The Ring is all together evil."

Shenaux was shaking in fright. She was feeling exactly like what Sinn was feeling. _Well at least we got Boromir to sit down._ She thought with dry humour. She almost groaned aloud when Boromir stood up and said, "It is a gift." She saw Sinn slap her forehead and then began to mouth his words automatically.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him."

Shenaux took over now.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" Aragorn said.

Shenaux and Sinn were now looking at each other, a small smile playing at their mouths as they mouthed the dialog. Neither woman noticed that Gandalf and Elrond were looking at them with and odd expression on their faces.

"And what," Boromir said looking disdainfully at Aragorn, "would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir looked at Aragorn in shock and surprise. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said in elfish, motioning for him to sit down.

Boromir glared at Legolas. "Gondor has no King," he turned his glare to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no King." He then sat in his seat.

Taking one last look between the two women, Gandalf spoke up. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

The two turned their eyes on Gimli now, waiting for him to take up his axe and hit the Ring. They weren't waiting long. Only a moment of silence passed when he grabbed his axe.

"What are we waiting for?" he demanded and tried to cleave the Ring in half, but only managed to break his axe. He fell to the ground by the sheer force of the collision.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you," Elrond paused dramatically, letting his words sink into the company, "must do this."

There was complete silence as everyone thought about the implications of what would happen on the journey until Boromir spoke up.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"It is not impossible." Shenaux said softly, but everyone heard her.

"Have you heard nothing I just said woman?" Boromir demanded, angry now.

"Shove it Boromir." Sinn replied. "We heard you. We've heard all of this before. You're right, you couldn't do this with ten thousand men, elves, dwarves or even hobbits. That is what the Nameless One is expecting. However, a small group, or even one person could probably pass into Mordor and the Nameless One will be none the wiser, unless you decided to use the Ring every chance you get, but that's beside the point. He won't expect such a small group trying to sneak into Mount Doom."

"You know nothing of what you speak woman. Hold your tongue." Boromir snapped. "I have lived near Mordor for most of my life. It is impossible."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas stood, angry with Boromir.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" Gimli snarled.

Legolas glared at the Gimli.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir angrily asked.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli exclaimed, spitting on the ground before Legolas' feet. "Never trust an Elf!"

That's when the shit hit the fan and all hell broke loose at the council. The elves stood up enraged at the Dwarf and Men argued with each other and with the elves and dwarves. Gandalf stood and started to tell them that as they bicker amongst themselves, Sauron gets stronger and all will be destroyed. Frodo sat staring at the Ring, sweat pouring down his face as he listened to the Ring whispering in his head. He knew that the Ring was making everyone argue. Elrond sat in his seat shaking his head in defeat. Aragorn watched as everyone argued and Sinn and Shenaux sat in their seats watching Frodo, waiting for him to take the Ring.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted over the dim of angry voices. Everyone turned to stare at the small hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." He looked at everyone there. "Though I do not know the way." He said softly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said as he walked over to stand behind the hobbit.

Aragorn stood. "If by my life and death I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said as he too, stepped forward amazed at the courage of the small creature. 

"And my axe!" Gimli said, obviously not trusting the Elves. And ironically enough, he stood beside Legolas. They both looked displeased at the fact that they will be travelling together.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said as he stepped forward. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" a voice called from the bushes behind the council members. Everyone looked to see Sam running out from the bushes "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with an amused look.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry called as he and Pippin ran from their hiding spot. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" He said once he reached Frodo.

Sinn and Shenaux giggled at the horrified expression on Elrond's face. Three hobbits snuck up on a council that had many elves attending and none heard them.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest… thing." Pippin told Elrond unsure of what words to use.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered.

Pippin looked at his friend with a hurt expression on his face.

"Ooh! Question!" Shenaux exclaimed as she raised her arm, as a student would do when trying to get the teachers attention.

Elrond looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, it's for Gimli. I had always wondered whose axe Gimli said Frodo could have when obviously he broke it when he tried to break the Ring."

Sinn laughed. "You've always wondered about that? I just thought that he broke one of his many axes he carries with him. I always thought that you wondered what Le—"

"Hush you!" Shenaux said, blushing slightly. "You are under the Doom of Death if you utter those words that weigh heavily on your mind."

"Doom of Death? Well, that's a new threat. Being in Middle Earth has messed with your mind my dear friend. But alas, there was never much there to begin with!" Sinn grinned evilly.

Shenaux glared at her friend, before turning to look back at Gimli. "Well, are you going to ease my curiosity?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sinn muttered to her friend.

"Bite me Sinn!"

"I have told you millions of times before dear friend I am not into the whole cannibalism thing." Sinn smiled sweetly at her friend.

Everyone looked on in confusion as the two girls bantered. Gimli shook his head, not bothering to try to figure out their speech. "Lady Sinn is right Lady Shenaux." He finally said.

"That curiosity killed the cat?" Shenaux asked in confusion.

Sinn laughed.

"No, that I only broke one of my many axes I carry."

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh!" She said in understanding. "Well, my curiosity is quenched. Good day gentlemen and good luck on the journey. You will need it." The two women got up and began to walk away.

"I want you two to go with them." Elrond announced.

Sinn and Shenaux turned with their jaws dropped to stare in complete shock at Elrond.

"WHAT!?!" they almost screeched.

"I want you to go with them." He repeated his request, well order.

"No!" Sinn said heatedly. "We can't! We'll be absolutely useless to them! We'll be in the way! We will just be a burden to them!"

"What she said!" Shenaux said, pointing to Sinn.

"You know the future." Gandalf pointed out.

"No, we know a future." Shenaux corrected him.

"A… meaning one and you are ruining that future by trying to get us to go with the company." Sinn said. "And you all will be pressing us to tell you that future and it could change and then we will be in bigger trouble than what we are already in!"

"You wouldn't be useless Sinn." Pippin said. "You are a very good archer and you and Shenaux can fight. We've seen ya!"

"Pippin, how do you know we won't choke once we come face to face with orcs. We're not all that brave when it comes to risking our lives. I don't think I can take a life, even though it may be evil."

"Please!?" He asked, giving them his best puppy dog look.

Sinn and Shenaux began to sweat. They now looked like frightened does.

The other three hobbits caught on pretty quick as to what Pippin was doing. They all liked the two women and wanted them to come along and share in their adventure so now all three added their own powerful puppy dog look with Pippin's.

The two women groaned. They knew they were cracking. As long as they don't say… their eyes widened in horror.

"PLEASE?!" They asked in unison in the sweetest tone possible. "We need you!"

Shenaux groaned and Sinn looked to the sky. "Why me?" she asked any God listening. Then they looked at the four hobbits.

"Alright, fine. We'll go." Sinn sighed.

"We are going to be the worst mothers imaginable if we ever have kids." Shenaux grumbled. "That look works all the time."

"Now I know how our mothers felt like when we unleashed our puppy-dog looks." Sinn said. "Remind me to apologise for all the grief I put them through next time I see them."

"So be it," Elrond said, sending an amused look at the still grumbling females. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"Oh god this is going to be a long journey." Shenaux muttered.

"Yes, and we're the only females with nine men…" Sinn trailed off. "Fun, fun."

Shenaux groaned. "What did we ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

****

A/N: Please, review this and tell us, what do you think so far and what do you think about the names used for the two original characters. Are they believable or not? Thanx from both of us.


	4. Journey Begins

****

A/N: Disclaimer, same as chapter one.

* * *

****

Chapter Four

* * *

The Fellowship was not going to leave Rivendell until the scouts came back with reports about the Enemy's movements. So therefore, Sinn and Shenaux wandered about the multiple gardens in Rivendell so that they wouldn't go insane with boredom.

The two friends were walking through the gardens two weeks after the council. They didn't really associate with the other Fellowship unless it was Gandalf or the hobbits. They stayed clear from the other four members.

"So, whatchya wanna do?" Shenaux asked Sinn for the tenth time that hour.

"Hmm, how about a spar?"

"Draws too much attention."

"I could practice my archery." Sinn gave her a look. "You can be the moving target."

"Let's not and say we did." Shenaux told her. "How about I recite everything you've ever said about Haldir? Or even Legolas?" she grinned.

"Then I'll recite everything you wish to do to the two said elves." Sinn said.

Shenaux' grin became evil. "I have no shame. You will do good to remember that my old friend." She looked thoughtful for a minute or so. "Ah yes, I remember now. 'That elf is yummy!' you said when he came—" Shenaux then began to run for her life as Sinn chased after her yelling threats. Shenaux just laughed as she ran.

The rest of the Fellowship and Elrond were sitting in another one of the many gardens talking about the journey ahead when Shenaux came running in with Sinn chasing after her. Shenaux was laughing like a mad woman.

"Get back here you miserable excuse of a human being! I'm going to rip your flesh off your bones and feed you to the vultures if you don't shut up!" Sinn yelled.

"Oh! Oh! You got that dreamy look on your face when they were in Lothlorien! He was dressed in that silvery blue tunic and you said that he looked right—" Shenaux laughed as Sinn cursed her in Japanese. By now, Shenaux was running in a circle around the now bemused men.

"I remember something!" Sinn said as she stopped dead in her run. "It was about a certain wizard and his robes!" she grinned. "You wanted to know if—"

"Sinn!"

Laughing, Sinn was now running away from Shenaux, her skirts were hitched up to her knees so that she wouldn't trip and fall.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Gandalf asked, causing Sinn to stop dead in her tracks as she looked at him questioningly. Unfortunately for her, Shenaux couldn't stop as quick as her friend and Shenaux hit Sinn from behind causing her to pitch forward.

Legolas quickly stood from where he sat in front of Sinn and caught her before she cracked her skull open on the stone seat.

Sinn tried to straighten herself, but a part of her dress was caught in his belt buckle, and as they both tried to pull away at the same time they both lost their balance and fell to the ground. Sinn landed on top of Legolas.

Shenaux and the hobbits began to laugh hysterically. 

Sinn glared at her friend. "A true friend wouldn't laugh at my misfortunes." She growled at Shenaux.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation you're in." Shenaux giggled. "Besides, years from now you'll look back and laugh."

"Didn't you also say that about the time I knocked my father's barn down?"

Shenaux snickered. "Now that was funny! Who would have thought that throwing rocks at a pond would make a barn collapse?"

"I'm still not laughing." She muttered.

"Ya, but that's because it happened before Ransom died. He was the one who tricked you into throwing the rock. Of course you're not laughing about it yet." Shenaux told her friend.

Pain etched across Sinn's face and she quickly stood and then helped Legolas to his feet. The easygoing mood was gone from Sinn.

"Did you want anything Gandalf?" Sinn asked softly.

"No Sinn, I was just curious why you were threatening to kill Shenaux." He told her.

Shenaux got angry at her friend's mood. "Now listen Sinn!" she snapped ignoring the old wizard. "Get over it already! He's dead and he's not going to come back no matter how long you grieve. I know you loved him. He was my brother. I loved him too, but you have to let him go. I know it's hard, but would he have wanted you to be like this?"

Sinn made no reply. She turned and walked away from her frustrated friend. Only keen Elven eyes caught the tears standing in the emerald green of hers.

Shenaux sighed. "Damn stubborn mule headed female!" she muttered. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Let her grieve." Legolas told her softly.

"It's killing her!"

"She has to want to live again. You cannot force her to."

"Neither of her parents were ever this stubborn." She grumbled.

"You speak as if they are dead." Aragorn said.

Shenaux nodded. "Her parents and mine are dead. They died in an accident over fifteen years ago. We've lived with our grandparents until we were old enough to live on our own." She told them.

The men nodded.

Shenaux sighed. "I guess I should go and apologise. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just figured she'd open up again." She walked off in the direction where Sinn had left.

"Gandalf, if the girl is emotionally unstable she shouldn't go on this journey. It'll be even more dangerous for her than anyone else. The Ring will tempt her more than any." Legolas said.

"We shall see Legolas, we shall see." Gandalf told him as he stood up. "I believe I shall get ready for lunch."

* * *

Shenaux walked the gardens, looking for Sinn. She found her friend sitting on a branch in one of the many trees, watching the clouds in the sky.

"I want to apologise." She called up to her friend. "I had no right to say those things to you. I had no right to try to get you to open up."

Sinn looked down and smiled sadly at her friend. "I know, and I reacted horribly. I know that Ransom is dead and that I'll never see him again, but I've been with him since I was thirteen, and I've known him my whole life."

"Sinn, I've lived with him for twenty-three years. I too, have known him all my life. We were all best friends. I miss him too, but he wouldn't have wanted us to be moping around feeling sorry for ourselves. He'd want us to enjoy life. His death opened my eyes to the fact that we could die any day and I don't want to miss anything."

Sinn looked back up to the sky, tears falling down her face. "I loved him more than life itself Shenaux. We planned on getting married next June."

Shenaux climbed up to sit beside her friend in the tree. "He proposed to you?"

Sinn nodded. "Five minutes before he was shot. We were heading back to the apartment to consummate our engagement and to tell you." She pulled out a chain with and engagement ring on it. It was silver with some sort of writing on it. A beautiful small diamond was set in the centre.

"Oh Sinn," Shenaux breathed. "It's beautiful. Do you know what the writing says?"

"He had this made right after the first Lord of the Rings movie came out. He said it is elvish. It reads: _'Deep in my soul, I know you are the only light I see. Your love means everything to me.'_" She pointed to the inner part of the ring. More elvish words were there. "This says: _'I promise that we'll never part because you'll always be in my heart.'_"

"It's beautiful." Shenaux whispered.

"It's from our song." Sinn explained. "It was by 98 Degrees. The song is called, 'Still'." She then began to sob brokenly.

Shenaux took her best friend in her arms and held her as she cried. She motioned for all the curious and worried Elves, Men, Dwarves and Hobbits that heard them speak to leave. The Fellowship looked on feeling utterly useless as Sinn cried out her anguish.

Shenaux looked up, her sorrow shining in her eyes, pleading for their help. Sinn had cried herself into an exhausted sleep. "Can someone help me get her down?" She asked softly. "She's finally asleep."

Aragorn and Legolas stepped forward and helped Shenaux and Sinn out of the tree.

"Legolas, take Sinn back to her room." Gandalf ordered. "Shenaux, I think we need to talk."

Shenaux nodded and followed Gandalf and Elrond to a council room.

Legolas left heading towards Sinn's room.

When Shenaux, Gandalf and Elrond entered the room, she turned to look at them expectantly. "Well, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked them.

"It's about Sinn," Gandalf started.

"You are curious if she will be able to withstand the journey." Shenaux guessed. "Yeah, I think she will be. We both have some ghosts in our pasts. We can handle them."

"This journey is going to be even more dangerous for her. She will be vulnerable to the Ring's call."

"Sinn felt nothing towards the Ring but malice. Just like I felt nothing but malice. The Ring holds no power over us. Just because we grieve doesn't mean that we will be vulnerable to the Ring. There is nothing that Sinn and I want."

"Not even revenge on the people that hurt you?" Gandalf asked.

"The people that hurt us made us stronger. We have no need to return to our world. Our families are dead. Sinn's love is gone, and I don't want to have another relationship. We wished that we could go someplace away from our pain and our past. We both agreed to that before we appeared in your garden's Elrond. Sure, our friends will miss us, but we were bound to leave our city sooner or later."

"So that's what happened." Gandalf muttered. "You're feelings must have been extremely strong to rip through the fabric of time and space."

Shenaux shrugged.

"Then why is it that you wanted to leave?" Elrond said. 

"We were frightened. We went with our thoughts, not our hearts."

"What do you mean?"

"We thought that we shouldn't be here, that this was all wrong. Our hearts were telling us different though. We are home."

"Home? As in home on Middle Earth?" Gandalf asked. "But how do you know that?"

"We just feel it. For some reason it just feels right to be here on Middle Earth. We are more comfortable now. We feel like we belong."

"How do you know how Sinn feels?"

"We know each others minds. Now if you two will excuse me, I think I shall go check up on her. She should wake up soon." And Shenaux left the room.

* * *

****

A/N: So what do you think? Still interesting? Please leave a review if you want, we'd greatly appreciate it. Thanx!


	5. New Friends

A/N: Disclaimer, same as chapter one.

Quick question everyone. What do you think of the names of Shenaux and Sinn? Do you all think that they are realistic? Please let us know in your reviews. I really appreciate that. Now on with chapter five.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

It was December twenty-fifth and everyone gathered outside the last Homely House of Lord Elrond.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, neither oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond said as he looked at each member of the Fellowship. All who lived at Rivendell were outside to watch the leaving of the Company.

Arwen walked up to Shenaux and Sinn. "You two don't have any weapons, and it would be folly to let you two leave unprotected." She motioned with her hand to two servants. "I give to you Shenaux, this staff." She gave Shenaux a silver staff with Elven Runes carved into the wood down the shaft. "I also give you these Elven Knives. May they protect you in your time of need." Arwen gave her two Silver long bladed Elven Knives. (Think Legolas')

"Thank you Arwen." Shenaux said and she embraced the She-Elf. "I will protect him for you. He will return to you." She whispered in Arwen's ear.

Arwen smiled at Shenaux before she turned to Sinn. "I give to you Sinn, this bow and quiver. It was Father's first bow, then he gave it to Elrohir. Now Elrohir gives it to you. May it do you great service." She handed Sinn the longbow and quiver. It was similar to Aragorn's. "I also give you twin scimitars. May they help you in your time of need." Arwen then gave Sinn two scimitars. They were light and one softly glowed blue and the other softly glowed silver. There were Elvish Runes on the blade to make it stronger and to protect the bearer of the swords.

"Thank you Arwen." Sinn hugged the She-Elf after she secured the scimitar belt around her waist. "And I add my oath to Shenaux'. You will have your love returned to you." She whispered.

"With friends like you, who needs sisters?" Arwen laughed her voice was teary.

"Who indeed?" Sinn said, then she grabbed a dagger and cut her finger. She grabbed Shenaux' hand and did the same. She then held out the dagger to Arwen. "Do you wish to become our blood sister?"

Arwen grabbed the dagger and cut her finger also. Then they all rubbed their blood together, therefore, binding them together in sister-hood.

"Good-bye sister." Shenaux said.

"Good-bye, and good luck." Arwen smiled gently as she gave Sinn back her dagger.

Sinn sheathed the dagger and hugged Arwen one last time.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Gandalf's voice rang through the silence, bringing the three women back to reality.

Sinn and Shenaux joined the hobbits, each holding their newly acquired weapons. Sinn had strapped her quiver to her back and her bow was held in her hand.

Shenaux had strapped her Elven Knives around her waist. She held her staff in her hand and was using it as a walking stick.

Frodo looked around Rivendell one last time. He took in the beauty and the peacefulness of it all. He looked upon the elves, wishing he could stay here for all eternity. With one last wistful look at the last Homely House, Frodo turned and walked uncertainly by his fellow companions and through the gates, knowing that his friends will fall into place.

Sinn and Shenaux decided to walk behind Gandalf. So therefore, they heard Frodo's question and Gandalf's answer.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

"Left." Gandalf told him, also in a whisper.

Frodo nodded, and with new determination he took the left pass and the journey had now began for the destruction of the One Ring.

The group walked all day until they reached the borders of Imladris where they decided that it would be best to make up camp there for the night. As the males made camp, the two women decided that it would be best to freshen up a little, considering that they won't be able to bathe properly for a long time to come. So off they went into the forest a decent part away from the Fellowship to the stream that Legolas found. Nobody bothered to put a watch up for them considering that they were still within the borders of Rivendell and the women told them that they were going alone, no arguments.

"Are you scared Sinn?" Shenaux asked as they swam in the stream, letting the cool waters soothe their aches and pains.

"Yes, I don't want to be here. I'm scared as to what will happen, I mean, who knows who is going to get killed now."

"For all we know, it will be us." Shenaux mused.

"What a pleasant thought Shenaux. Very optimistic of you." Sinn replied dryly. "Do you want me to wash your back?" she asked, holding the soap up.

"Sure." 

So Sinn scrubbed Shenaux' back and Shenaux did the same for her best friend. They were just about to leave the stream when they heard branch break. They carefully looked about them wondering which of the Fellowship followed them. 

The rustling of a bush made them look in the direction of the noise, ready to attack anyone that comes forth, verbally or physically. When nobody came out of the bush, Shenaux crept quietly out of the stream and quickly grabbed her towel. Wrapping it about herself, she walked over to the bush, making sure that she came up from behind to catch whomever it was and pounced.

Sinn left the stream as Shenaux pounced and wrapped her towel about herself and walked over to a now laughing Shenaux. "Have you gone mad?" She asked her friend.

"Of course not." Shenaux laughed. "I'm just laughing because of this." She held up a medium sized snowy white owl, which was looking rather embarrassed. "This is what got us nervous."

"She looks rather awkward looking." Sinn mused.

"Of course she does. She's a teen owl. I think she's cute!" she smiled. "Can I keep her?"

Sinn shrugged. "I don't see why not. I mean as long as we hide her from the others and Gandalf it shouldn't be a problem."

__

Thank you. A voice sounded in their heads. _I have been looking for you for a long time Shenaux. Well, for all of my short life._ The voice added with a laugh.

"Who's there?" Shenaux demanded.

__

I am. The owl, I am sent as your familiar. Oxana, at your service.

"I have a familiar? I thought only wizards and witches have familiars." Shenaux said.

__

Uh, just take me with you anyway. PLEASE! I'll be good! I can hunt for my own food. I can hide under your cloak and, uh, I can find places for you to sleep. Oh! I can also be your eyes at night!

"We can't exactly bring you with us, I mean, Aragorn and Gandalf won't like that. They won't let us." Sinn pointed out, rethinking her statement from earlier. They were bound to get into trouble from Aragorn and Gandalf if they were caught with her.

__

Like I said, I could hide under her cloak or at the very least, hide in her pack. I'm not heavy. Oxana looked up at the two women and gave them her version of the puppy look. _Please!!!!_

Shenaux smiled. "Sure. Just try not to get caught."

Oxana jumped around Shenaux' feet in joy. She was doing quite well until one of her talons caught the root of the bush they were standing by and tripped and fell face first into the dirt. Making both Shenaux and Sinn laugh.

The two women then decided to get dressed and make their way back to the camp. Oxana was wrapped in the towels until they could put her in the pack. Sinn said that Shenaux could put some stuff into her pack so that Oxana could fit into Shenaux' pack. When they reached the camp, only the Hobbits and Legolas knew that they have arrived.

"What's in the towels?" Pippin questioned as he looked at the bundle of towels.

"Nothing!" Shenaux said quickly.

The Hobbits and Legolas sceptically eyed the two innocent looking women. Their cheerful and innocent looks didn't fool them in the least.

Shenaux and Sinn walked over to their packs and Shenaux hurriedly put stuff into Sinn's pack and then she quickly put Oxana into her pack. "Now, please be quiet Oxana." Shenaux whispered. "We can't let them find you."

__

All right, but I still think your making a big deal about all of this. I'm sure Gandalf will understand my being here. Oxana said.

"Shenaux? Sinn? Is anything the matter here?" Aragorn asked as he came up behind them, making the two of them jump.

Shenaux quickly closed the flap to her pack and Sinn and Shenaux jumped almost guiltily in front of the packs. "What? No. Nothing is the matter. We're uh, just, uh…" she trailed off.

"We're just talking and going through our packs, making sure that we have everything and that we don't loose anything. Shenaux' pack is a little too heavy for her and her back is getting sore, so I said that I will take some of her things because my pack is so light." Sinn said, smiling brightly at Aragorn.

He gave them one more suspicious look and then walked away. The two sighed heavily as they leaned against each other.

"That was close." Sinn muttered.

"Uh-huh." Shenaux agreed as she turned back to the pack where Oxana was supposed to be. "Oh no." she muttered. "She's gone!"

Sinn turned and looked at the pack. She found claw prints leading back into the forest. "I think she went that way." Sinn pointed in the direction of the claw prints. "Let's go find her."

The two started towards the forest, making sure that they were erasing the claw prints with their feet. They were almost at the edge of the forest when Gandalf called to them.

"Ladies, where are you going?" he questioned them.

Sinn and Shenaux looked at each other than at the old wise Wizard. "Uh," Sinn started.

"Nature calls!" Shenaux almost yelled triumphantly. "I have to go to, uh, you know, and Sinn thought it best that we don't go anywhere alone just in case something happens, so she is coming with." She explained.

Gandalf looked at them shrewdly, knowing that they were lying to him, but didn't bother to say a word. He found it rather amusing to watch them squirm. "Don't wander too far." He told them.

Sighing in relief, Sinn and Shenaux almost ran into the forest. When they were sure they were out of hearing range, they quietly called for the teen owl.

"Oxana! Where are you?"

__

I'm right here. Oxana said as she fluttered down and clumsily landed on the ground by Shenaux' feet. _I had to meet someone._

"Oh?" Sinn asked. "Who?"

__

Him. She pointed with her wing to a small bush where a small Racoon walked out of. _Sinn, meet Gizmo, Giz for short._

"Gizmo? For a Racoon? Odd." Sinn said.

__

I resent that! Giz exclaimed in Sinn's head.

"Oh great! You can talk too! Just what I need." Sinn muttered.

Shenaux bursts out laughing, making Sinn give her a weird look. "It wasn't all that funny Shenaux." Sinn said.

"Not you! I'm laughing at what Oxana said. Apparently they can also talk to you with out anyone else hearing them, and we can talk with them in our minds too. Oh, and also, we can talk to each other in our minds also. Neat huh?"

"Yeah, now we won't get caught talking about our newly acquired pets."

__

Pets! Both the racoon and the owl exclaimed in their minds. _We are _not_ 'pets'._

"Sorry." Sinn and Shenaux said in unison.

__

We all should get back to the campsite. The others are starting to get worried about your absence. If they ask, just say that you were watching something. Giz told them both.

"Naw, we'll just tell them that we decided to start talking with the animals." Sinn grinned. "That way they will think we're insane."

"Except for Gandalf and Legolas, considering they do it all the time… and Legolas talks with the trees I recall." Shenaux said, making Sinn laugh.

So the two friends and their newly acquired 'pets' went back to the campsite. Oxana walked by Shenaux'' feet under the cover of her cloak tripping now and then making Shenaux stumble and Giz did the same to Sinn minus the tripping. Little did they know that the journey had just turned very interesting. 

When they reached the clearing, they were greeted with looks of suspicion from everyone but Boromir and Gimli, for neither of them were paying much attention to them. It didn't help matters much when Sinn or Shenaux would start giggling madly over a comment Giz or Oxana said in their minds. From that day on, the other members of the Fellowship decided that it would be best if the two were closely watched.

* * *

A fortnight later, they had reached a rocky area where they had decided to stop and rest for a little bit. They ate and relaxed. Aragorn and the others finally loosened up on their watch of the two women. Lately they have calmed down and acted rather normally now. Boromir had decided to teach Pippin and Merry how to use their swords. He offered to Sinn and Shenaux, but they had turned him down, not letting anyone know that they already know how to use their weapons. Aragorn sat not far away, smoking his pipe and every now and then he would give advice to the Hobbits. Frodo and Sam ate their meals as they watched and laugh at the other Hobbits progress.

Sinn and Shenaux was a little ways away behind a large boulder practising their own fighting skills, away from the watchful eyes of the other warriors. Oxana and Giz would instruct them if they did something incorrect, and every night the two animals would secretly add knowledge of things long forgotten to the two women's memories. 

Gandalf sat on a boulder smoking his pipe, thinking about the journey ahead, while Gimli was talking about nobody listening to him. And Legolas was jumping from boulder to boulder keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

After ten minutes of practising the two women decided to leave their hiding spot and watch Boromir teach the young Hobbits, hoping they didn't miss anything important. The two animals went looking for their own food, keeping their mind link open to Sinn and Shenaux. Oxana and Giz had decided not to tell the two about their accumulating treasures that is in a hiding spot near Lothlorien.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf announced to everyone, though Sinn and Shenaux have decided that he was talking to himself.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." Boromir praised Pippin as they practised.

"Move your feet." Aragorn stated.

"You look good Pippin." Merry told his friend.

"Thanks." Pippin said.

"Faster!" Boromir told Merry and they began to spar.

The two women turned their eyes to the Dwarf who was now complaining to the old wizard. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli stated.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf told the dwarf.

It was about this time that Sinn and Shenaux remembered about the Crebain. They looked at each other nervously, both tensing up. Neither of them knew what to do. Their attention turned to the Hobbits when they heard Pippin exclaim in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Boromir said, reaching towards the young Hobbit.

Pippin kicked his shin and Merry then hit Boromir in the back of his knees with the flat of his blade, tripping Boromir.

"Get him!" Merry exclaimed. And then the two Hobbits began to tickle Boromir ruthlessly. Aragorn then decided that it was time to get on with the training. He stood up and walked over to the three trying to help his comrade in arms.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" He said as he grabbed the shoulders of the Hobbits.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other before they hooked their arms behind Aragorn's knees and pulled, causing Aragorn to fall on his back.

Sinn and Shenaux joined Frodo and Sam laughing at the spectacle they have just witnessed of two small hobbits getting the better of two grown warrior men.

"For the Shire!" Merry said as he then began to tickle both Boromir and Aragorn.

"Hold him! Hold him down Merry!" Pippin exclaimed. 

Sam looked up into the distance and then he broke the joyful mood with one worried question. "What's that?" he frowned.

The two women stiffened again, this time getting the attention of Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of clouds." Gimli said, trying to reassure the young hobbits as he looked into the distance.

"It's moving fast." Boromir said as he stood up with the help of Aragorn. Then he and Aragorn helped the two Hobbits up. "And against the wind."

The whole Fellowship was now staring at the strange quickly moving "cloud". Sinn and Shenaux were paralysed with fear for a few seconds; they then ran and grabbed their stuff before they jumped into some bushes to hide.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried out the warning. Everyone soon followed the two women's example and hid.

Coincidentally, Legolas ended in the same bush as the two women. They didn't know this however, because they were too busy closing their eyes and covering their ears in fright. They had to hold in a whimper of fear when the awful screeching penetrated their ears and Legolas rubbed their back soothingly. Both of their eyes shot open and stared at the Elf startled out of their wits. 

When the birds past, everyone crawled out of their hiding spot and looked to Gandalf for advice. Gandalf, however, was staring at Sinn and Shenaux.

"You two knew of the Crebain?" He stated rather then questioned. 

The two women nodded their heads. "We weren't sure if we were to warn you or not. I mean, what if we warned you all and then you decided not to come here. What effect would that have of the quest, as we know it? We are already screwing up the time line." Shenaux said.

"You were right not to warn us. Everything happens for a reason." Gandalf said. "But might I suggest that if we get off of the way we are supposed to go, you should suggest the right way, or even force that way upon us."

"I don't think we could force it upon you all, but we will suggest the right track to you all." Sinn said. "There are some things we know that we may want to prevent."

"Don't prevent anything." Boromir told them.

"What were they Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf told them all. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

The Fellowship all turned to look at the mountains but Shenaux looked over at Sinn, whom has gone deathly pale.

"And it gets worse." Sinn muttered to Shenaux. "Heights and I don't mix."

"Same here dear sister. I like being close to the ground. Real close."

"Damn mountains."

The Hobbits had walked over to the two women while they talked and the conversation made all for laugh. "Aw, come on Sinn. Mountains aren't that bad." Pippin chuckled.

"Do you like heights?"

"I don't honestly know, never really been up very high, unless you count the watchtower when Frodo, Strider and all of us were making our way to Rivendell."

"But that wasn't all that high, Pip." Merry protested. "How about the tree houses of the Elves? They were pretty high."

"That's an interesting description of a _talan_." Shenaux said to Sinn in a critic's tone of voice.

"Yes, at the very least I would have called it a _flet_." Sinn replied in the same tone of voice.

Merry gave them a sour look because he knew full well that they were mocking him. Sinn and Shenaux began to giggle madly at his look and soon, the other Hobbits began to laugh. Merry glared at all of them and the rest of the Fellowship gave the small group a "have-you-all-gone-mad?" look, which sent them all into a refreshed fit of giggles and laughter.

* * *

****

A/N: J-Chan here for the first time so far…so, is it any good? Or is it really Nasty? Please let us know!


	6. Snowy Discomfort

**A/N:** Disclaimer, same as usual.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

They were now trudging through the snow as they made their way to Caradhras. It wasn't pleasant. Everyone was cold and Sinn and Shenaux were miserable.

"I hate snow." Shenaux cursed as she tried not to slip on the snow. Both Sinn and Shenaux refused to look about her for they would find out exactly how high they actually are.

"I hate cold. I hate heights. I hate Crebain. I may even hate this mountain." Sinn grumbled.

"But it's not its fault for being a mountain Sinn." Shenaux pointed out.

Legolas laughed as he walked by them on top of the snow.

"I am also beginning to hate a certain Elf!" Sinn called to him and only received his laughter as her reply.

"I agree. I am beginning to hate Elves too." Shenaux muttered to her friend.

_Sinn would you be a dear and wrap the cloak about you more?_ Giz questioned. _I'm rather cold and you're letting all the heat out._

~ _I can't Giz. If I wrap it more tightly about me, they'll see you and then the shit will hit the fan. _~ Sinn sent the thought to her furry friend.

_But I'm cold!_ He whined loudly in her mine, even adding a whimper out loud.

"But you're covered in fur!" Sinn protested out loud, getting tired of his constant complaining. The Fellowship all stopped their walking and stared at Sinn in surprise.

Hearing Giz' snickers in her mind, Sinn realised that she said that last statement out loud and rather loud for all to hear. She did the only think she could think of: laugh… and of course blush at her embarrassing situation.

"Uh Sinn?" Gandalf questioned. "Is there something you need to tell us?" He asked the red faced mortal woman.

"No Gandalf." She said as sweetly as she could. "I don't believe so." She hit Shenaux whom was doubled over in laughter. "Hush you."

"I…. I can't help it!" Shenaux giggled. "You made a fool of yourself!" And at this point, Shenaux took a step forward, Oxana wasn't expecting this as she took a step forward as well and sent Shenaux flying head first into the snow, leaving Oxana out in the open.

Sinn burst out laughing as she pointed to Shenaux. "Now that was funny! And I do believe that you made a fool of yourself also!" At this point, Sinn loosened her hold on Giz and he fell out of her arms and rolled in the snow down the hill where Aragorn picked him up. "Uh… oops?"

"I think we should stop for a rest now and let the ladies explain what is going on here." Aragorn said as he held Giz up.

"Sinn can explain!" Shenaux said as Sinn exclaimed, "Shenaux can explain!"

"Sit!" Gandalf boomed.

The women promptly sat in the snow, as did the four Hobbits. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf towered over the two women, whom were looking up at them with their most innocent expressions they have. The Hobbits looked on with amused expressions on their faces. Pippin and Merry were just glad that they weren't the ones getting into trouble. Sam and Frodo wanted to see how their two friends were going to explain the owl and racoon.

"Now, Sinn, what are you doing with a racoon?" Gandalf questioned.

"To make a coonskin hat when he dies?" she tried, sending Shenaux into a fit of giggles and making Giz glare at her.

_Sinn! How dare you?!_ He sent the thought to her.

"I'm sorry Giz, I didn't mean it. Forgive me?" She asked the racoon out loud. Unfortunately for her, Aragorn was still holding Giz, and when she apologized, she looked straight at the racoon, but to others, it looked like she was looking up at Aragorn.

"My name is not Giz." Aragorn said. "What are you talking about?"

Sinn blushed again. "Giz is the racoon. He was sent to help me out." She explained with a sigh.

"Help you with what?" Gimli questioned. "Stealing our things?"

"Wha…" Sinn frowned in confusion, then it dawned on her. All of the things that went missing was because of Giz and most likely Oxana. "Oh you didn't." she groaned.

_Well, it wasn't like they were using the items._ Giz protested.

"What did you take?" She asked.

_Oh, nothing much. Arrows, daggers, money, some clothing, armour, and little odds and ends. Oh, a small axe, a belt buckle. Anything shinny really._

Sinn groaned again and she put her face in her hands. "Why me? What did I ever to do the Gods? Am I really that insulting to you all?"

Shenaux laughed heartedly. "You have a thief as your familiar Sinn! Ha!"

Sinn looked up from her hands. "Giz, where are the stolen items?"

_Near Lothlorien._

"What!" She exclaimed. "How the hell did you take all the items th…" She trailed off as she stared at the now, innocent looking owl. If owls could, this one would be whistling. "It seems not only my familiar is a little thief."

Shenaux looked at her owl. "Oh Oxana, you didn't."

By now, all of the Fellowship looked at the two women in complete and utter confusion. Aragorn still holding Giz looked at it in puzzlement. 

"Gandalf, what are they talking about?" Aragorn asked.

"It's simple really," Gandalf said. "The women seem to have familiars so naturally, they will have a mind link so that the animals can communicate with their masters."

Legolas frowned. "But I have only heard of wizards and witches having familiars. And usually the animals are quite a bit older than these."

"Yes, usually witches and wizards are the only ones to have familiars, but it seems that Sinn and Shenaux are the exception to this rule. They must be very special beings."

_Special, yes, that's it. _Oxana said to both Sinn and Shenaux. _Special._

_I couldn't have put it better myself._ Giz said also.

"Shut up!" Both Sinn and Shenaux said in unison, interrupting the conversation Gandalf and the others were having. Again, both Sinn and Shenaux were the centre of attention. "Heh, heh, heh, uh, we were talking to the animals." They said sheepishly.

"I think we should continue on with the journey." Boromir said, chuckling to himself. "If they had them for this long without us knowing, the animals won't be a burden to the Company. That is if they will stop stealing from us."

"How long have you had the two animals?" Frodo asked the two women.

"Uh, we've had them since the first night." Shenaux said.

"You've kept them both hidden that long?" Gimli questioned. "Wow, never thought you two had it in you. You'd make perfect dwarfish women." He told them proudly.

"Uh, thanks… I think." Sinn said.

"Come, let's continue." Gandalf said.

So, needless to say, the Company continued on with their journey and they reached the ledge of Caradhras without further incident. Well, except one. Frodo had slipped in the snow and rolled down the hill. The chain the Ring was on broke in the fall and Boromir picked it up. It began to tempt him and Aragorn was ready to fight Boromir if it came to that. Thankfully it didn't. After Aragorn ordered Boromir to give the Ring to Frodo, he did. They continued on with the journey again, but this time, Frodo was more cautious around Boromir.

The wind was flying in their faces, the cold had seemed to seep into their very bones. Boromir had to carry both Pippin and Merry and Aragorn carried Sam and Frodo. Sinn carried Giz and Shenaux carried Oxana. Gandalf was in the lead, then Aragorn, then Boromir. Behind Boromir were Sinn and Shenaux. Gimli helped Bill the Pony up the mountain. Legolas of course wasn't affected by the cold at all and he walked atop the snow, instead of joining his miserable companions as they trudged through the damn stuff. It seemed only the Elf hadn't lost his joyous spirit. He always seemed to be rather cheerful. Maybe it was for the fact that he wanted to piss everyone off so that they would be mad at him and they would forget their own misery. Or maybe it was just because he was happy. (Who knows? Not even I know that answer.)

By this time, Sinn and Shenaux were sniffling and they looked miserable. "And I thought winters back home were bad…." Shenaux trailed off.

"Yeah, and then we had hats, mitts, big thick warm coats, boots with nice warm lining, and then there were the heaters in the cars. What I wouldn't give to have a heater right now." Sinn said dreamily.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice hot cup of cocoa." Shenaux sighed.

"I miss coffee. It's seems Middle Earth has none."

"Ha!"

Just then Legolas walked by them and they looked up, glaring at the Elf. He smiled down at them and walked up in front of Gandalf.

"You know what…. When we get off this ledge and the weather is nicer, I am so going to put snow down his tunic." Sinn growled.

"But it won't affect him at all."

"But it will make his back wet and uncomfortable."

_I really doubt that Sinn._ Giz told her. _But there might be a way to get him back for all his good humour and teasing._

"Oh? Do tell."

Before they heard Giz tell them his plan, they both heard a voice in their head. It was saying something about a Hobbit Lass back at the Shire and what the person wanted to do to her. They realised that the voice belonged to Merry. He wanted to take her to a secluded part of the Shire and show her how much of a Hobbit he is. Sinn and Shenaux choked as the thought came to them and they both blushed deeply.

"Merry!" Shenaux scolded. "That's not something you should be thinking about! Not at a time like this!"

Sinn was too busy trying to stop her embarrassed choking. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking like that?" She gasped, her eyes wide.

Merry looked at the two women curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You were thinking about a young Hobbit Lass named Lilly and all of the things you wanted to do to her when you got back to the Shire." Shenaux explained. By now, all the Fellowship stopped and stared at her.

Merry's face went beat red. "But, I was thinking that. I didn't say it out loud." He protested. "My thoughts are private, how did you get into them?"

"I don't know, we were talking with Giz and he was going to tell us a plan as to how to get the damned Elf back about his teasing us, when we heard your thought." Sinn told him.

"What did he say about her?" Pippin asked making the two women blush again.

"Uh, I'd rather not repeat it." Sinn said.

"Great, now they can read minds." Gimli grumbled to nobody in particular.

"Now what do we do Gandalf?" Boromir called to the old wizard.

"For now, until I get the chance to work with the women, try not to think of anything discriminating of yourselves or others." He looked meaningfully at all the males. "That means no day dreaming about past lovers."

"Pippin!" Sinn and Shenaux scolded.

He just chuckled evilly. "Now this is going to be fun!"

Legolas looked at them thoughtfully for a moment before he turned away and began his trek again. Gandalf followed suit and soon, the whole Fellowship was now walking forward again. They didn't manage to walk very far when Legolas called out a warning.

"There's a fell voice on the air!" He called to them all.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled and just then, lightning struck the top of the mountain, sending boulders crashing down.

"We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

The old wizard shook his head. "No!" He yelled then he pulled himself atop the snow to stand next to Legolas and began chanting. But whatever he was chanting, didn't seem to work and an avalanche started. The Fellowship all looked up and then quickly ducked their heads and moved closer to the mountain wall before they were buried in snow.

It was a few seconds later when Legolas wiggled himself free then all the others worked themselves out of the snow. Shenaux was the second last. 

"Where's Sinn?" She asked urgently. Everyone looked around and found that Sinn was nowhere to be found. Then Giz burrowed his way out of the snow calling to Shenaux, telling her Sinn hit her head hard against the wall and she was now unconscious. 

Legolas was the first one to start digging for her and when he finally found her, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "She's still unconscious and we can't treat her here on the mountain. We have to get off."

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengaurd!" Aragorn argued. 

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggested to the Fellowship.

Shenaux shuddered at the thought of the things that will happen there.

"Let the Ring bearer decided." Gandalf finally said and he looked at Frodo. "Frodo?"

The young hobbit looked at all his friends. They all looked miserable. Then he looked at Shenaux and she smiled at him gently, trying to urge him to make the right decision. He finally looked at the still unconscious Sinn and guilt ran through him. "We will go through the mines." He finally announced his decision.

"So be it." Gandalf said as he looked at Frodo with disappointment and fear in his eyes. Only Shenaux caught the look.

_'Oxana, will Sinn be all right?'_ Shenaux sent the thought to her familiar.

_Yes, she'll be fine. As long as we get her someplace safe and warm._ Oxana said.

Giz shook his head. _She's fine now, just asleep. She has to wake up now or else she won't. She is almost freezing to death._

"Oh sure, she's fine he says. Just asleep then he tells me that she's freezing to death. Make up your mind!" Shenaux said loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"What did you say?" Aragorn asked her.

"Aw damn, I said that out loud huh? Well, Giz says that she's fine and she is just sleeping, but he also says that if we don't wake her up she'll freeze to death. Anyone know how to wake up a stubborn mule headed woman?"

"A kick in the ass?" Gimli suggested, sending Shenaux into a fit of giggles. 

"I never tried that before. I usually wake her up with cold water, but seeing as we're on a mountain and the water would just make it worse." Shenaux said.

_How about a kiss?_ Oxana suggested with a sigh. _Oh, wouldn't that just be romantic._

"And who, pray tell, would be so romantic as to kiss Sinn to wake her up? That's only heard of in Fairy tales Oxana. Besides, doesn't it have to be a true love's kiss to wake her up from sleep? Wait, doesn't the sleep have to be because of a spell from an old witch lady who's jealous of her beauty? And I am getting off topic aren't I?"

_I was thinking the elf myself._ Oxana said, ignoring Shenaux' rant and that comment sent both Shenaux and Giz into fits of laughter.

"Mind sharing the joke?" Aragorn asked. "Maybe it'll help get our minds on the fact that we're all freezing."

"Oh, nothing." She giggled as she looked at Legolas holding Sinn.

For some inexplicable reason, Legolas felt that Shenaux and the two animals were laughing at him. He watched them closely before stating, "Shall we move on then? The longer we stand here and argue about how to wake her up the faster she dies. My suggestion is to let her wake up on her own."

"And who's going to be able to carry her down off the mountain?" Gimli questioned. "Aragorn and Boromir have their hands full with the Hobbits, and Shenaux is going to have her hands full with the two animals and both her pack and Sinn's. Gandalf is too old, we can't put her on Bill here for he is already laden down with much items and I am too short to carry her, even though she is not all that tall, it would still be awkward."

Shenaux grinned widely. "Well that only leaves the Elf, and since the snow doesn't bother him, or the cold, it should be easy enough for him to get off the mountain."

"What an excellent idea Shenaux!" Pippin said and all the Hobbits nodded their agreement, all four had grins like Shenaux.

The rest of the Fellowship looked at the five of them suspiciously. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you five are playing matchmaker." Boromir said with a grin. "And I am totally positive that both Legolas and Lady Sinn might not want to be matched together."

_Well, boo to them._ Oxana said in Shenaux' mind and sent her master into hysterical laughter.

"I think we should get off the mountain before she goes insane." Merry said loudly to Boromir, which in reply he nodded to the Hobbit he was carrying.

So, without further delay, the Company turned around and trudged their way back down the mountain, but the storm just kept howling at them, shoving snow in their faces, and making their already numb body grow even colder.

Half way back down the mountain, Shenaux finally got tired of the storm and she turned to look at the top peeks. "Enough already damn it!" she screamed up at it, startling not only the mountain, but everyone else too. "You defeated us, we're leaving now! ENOUGH WITH THE SNOW!" As if that was all the mountain needed to hear, or maybe the mountain was so startled that a mere human woman would scream that at it, the storm suddenly stopped. Shenaux looked about her in confusion. "I didn't expect that to work." She announced to the totally surprised men of the group.

All of Shenaux' screaming must have penetrated Sinn's deep sleep, for just then Sinn jolted awake and looked around her frantically, not knowing where she was. And in being in a situation where Sinn doesn't realise what's going on and where she is she does the most natural thing; she freaks out.

"Where the hell am I!?" She demands as she tries to wiggle out of the vice like grip she is in as she looks around. "What happened? What's going on?" She looked over to a laughing Shenaux. "And what the hell are you laughing about?"

Shenaux started to giggle. "You almost elbowed the elf in the head!"

Sinn looked behind her and noticed that Legolas was carrying her. "Why the hell is the damned Elf carrying me?"

"Long story." Shenaux explained.

"Explain. Now." She growled then she looked at Legolas. "You put me down now."

Sighing, Legolas puts Sinn on her own two feet and she promptly falls to the snowy ground because her legs are too weak to hold her. So, Legolas, being who he is picked her up again and began carrying her down the mountain. 

"Put me down this instant!" She growled at him, and he just ignored her as he kept walking. The Fellowship watched with amusement as they passed. "Damn it Legolas! Put me down! I can walk just fine on my own!"

He ignored her yet again.

"I don't see anyone carrying Shenaux down the mountain! And if the Hobbits can walk, then so can I!" she protested again.

Finally Legolas stopped and put her on her feet again and again, she fell to the ground. He bent down so that he was eye level with her and spoke to her as if she was a child. "The reason why I am carrying you isn't because I want to. You hit your head in the avalanche and you were unconscious and probably have a slight concussion, which is why your legs aren't strong enough to hold you up. That is why the Hobbits and Shenaux aren't being carried like you. They didn't get hurt, so would you please just shut your mouth and stop slowing down the Company. We must destroy the Ring of Power, and we cannot do that with you complaining the whole way down."

Sinn blinked at Legolas then grinned. "Hey look at that. I pissed off an Elf. I thought you could control your emotions better than that Legolas. You are a prince after all."

"I'm not angry Lady Sinn." He told her and looked into her eyes and she found that he was not. "I am simply explaining something to a mere child, like a parent would do to their young." And with that he picked her up again and continued walking down the mountain.

Sinn could hear cheering in her mind and realised that it was Giz. _Woo-hoo! Go Elf-boy! Ha! He sure told you! Elf-boy! Elf-boy! GO ELF-BOY! YA!_

_'Oh shut up Giz!' _Sinn yelled at him in her mind and she only got snickers afterwards.

So again the Company started down the mountain again and when they finally stopped for a break, Legolas began putting Sinn tentatively on her feet, standing rather close just in case she fell and hurt herself again and he would have to carry her longer. And just as she was about to place her feet on the ground, Shenaux began to speak to her through their mind link.

_'Oh hey Sinn,'_ Shenaux said._ 'You should have heard Oxana's suggestion about waking you up. She suggested that someone, namely the hot Elf that is standing oh so close to you like a lover, kiss you to wake you up to a lovers kiss. And frankly I agree with her. Man being held by his strong arms, his soft tender kisses trailing down your neck. You moaning with absolute pleasure as he touches the most intimate places on your body. Stroking you gently, tenderly kissing you. His hand fondling your breast. His mouth sucking you're—'_

Sinn turned beat red and she fell to the ground with wide eyes. Well, she would have fallen to the ground if Legolas didn't catch her again, making her turn even brighter red. "Shenaux! Please stop! I don't need to hear that! I can't believe that you would say that to me! It's worse than Merry's thoughts!" She said out loud. "And honestly, I don't care what you think! And THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! What is wrong with you?" She was at this point turning every shade of red there is, and most likely making up colours. "That sounds like something out of our smut novels!"

"Because it is dear sister. The newest one I bought. It's about this woman who lost her love and then gets pulled into another world and finds this gorgeous man who takes care of her and doesn't know why. They argue all the time and when she falls ill, he refuses to leave her side and that's when he realises that he's in love with her and then there's the hot se—"

"Uh, I don't think that the virgin ears should hear that Shenaux." Sinn said looking at the men. "I think you might make them blush."

"Wow Merry." Pippin said. "I didn't know anyone could turn that shade of red. It was rather pretty."

"Yeah, almost purple. I wish I could find that colour in a flower, then maybe I'll pick a few of them and give them to Lilly when I get home."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be in her favour then Merry." Sam said as he nibbled on a piece of cheese and bread.

"Young Hobbits!" Shenaux and Sinn exclaimed.

"Oh look Merry." Frodo said with a grin. "It's that colour again. This time the two of them are blushing."

"Who needs younger siblings when you have mischievous Hobbits to make you blush. I haven't blushed this much in years." Shenaux muttered.

"Are you all right now Lady Sinn?" Legolas questioned. Ever since their little spat, he had reverted to calling her 'Lady Sinn'. Maybe he was trying to hint at something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She added the last part as an after thought. Then she struggled to her feet. She wavered a little bit but was able to stand. She took a few tentative steps and found her strength was returning to her. She walked over to Shenaux and slapped her upside the head. "If you ever do that to me again I seriously will kill you!"

Shenaux just laughed. "What are best friends for?"

"Certainly not to make my life a living hell." She replied dryly as she stretched her muscles that were quickly going stiff.

"Stiff muscles?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"Naw, I didn't guess. At first I thought you were trying to get some height but then I realised that you are pass the whole growing up stage."

"I hate you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Sinn just glared at her grinning friend and then sat down on a stone that was sticking up out of the ground. "Where's Giz?" She frowned as she looked around.

"And Oxana?" Shenaux stated as she looked around also. "They were here just a minute ago."

The Fellowship looked around and Legolas was the one to spot them. "Oxana is in the sky carrying Giz." He told them. "Giz seems to be holding something in his paws."

Sinn looked up to where Legolas was staring intently and her hand absently went up to her neckline to finger the ring she always wore around her neck on a chain. When she felt nothing there she looked down and realised that the chain was gone. "Who took my chain?" She demanded.

"Sinn?" Shenaux asked as she looked at her wild-eyed friend. "What's wrong?"

"My chain! The ring! It's gone Shenaux! The last and only thing of his that I own and it's gone! I lost his ring!" She explained in frenzy.

"It must have fell off when the avalanche hit us." Gandalf mused quietly, thinking only Legolas heard him but obviously he was wrong.

"I have to go back! If the avalanche was the main reason why it's off, I have to go back and get my ring! I can't just leave it there!" Sinn exclaimed.

Gandalf looked at her surprised.

"What?" Shenaux questioned. "Why are you looking at her oddly? It made some sense. Besides, you yourself just said that it fell off in the avalanche."

The Fellowship looked at them weirdly. "Shenaux, Sinn I said that rather quiet. I muttered it to myself. Nobody should have heard it but Legolas."

Sinn turned to the Hobbits. "Did you hear him?" she asked them. They were standing near the old wizard so surely they should have heard at least something.

"I heard him mumble something to himself, but I didn't catch what it was." Sam told her truthfully and the other Hobbits nodded in agreement. Sam was the closest one to Gandalf.

"What's going on?" Shenaux demanded. "First we can read minds, now we have super hearing." She looked up to the sky. "Oxana, get your feathered ass down here this instant. You have some explaining to do."

"You too Giz." Sinn added.

When Oxana got closer to the ground, she dropped Giz onto the ground and he fell into the soft snow. Then the owl landed on the rock next to Sinn.

_Sorry we disappeared on you there. We had to go find something._ Oxana explained to the two women.

Giz walked up to Sinn and gave her back the chain with the ring on it. _I believe this is yours. I knew you didn't want to lose it._

Sinn took the ring. "Thanks Giz." She looked at the clasp. "But it's broken beyond repair." She sighed. "I don't have the tools to fix it, and I don't want to wear the ring on my finger, I'll lose it even more quickly where we're going." She put the ring and chain into her pack and then looked at Giz. "Now tell me my dear racoon familiar. Why do Shenaux and I have super hearing and can read minds?"

_You're hearing is returning?_ Oxana asked in shock. _But it's too soon._

"We lost our hearing and it's returning now? What the hell?" Shenaux said. "How can we lose our hearing and then have it return to us?"

Giz shrugged, that is he would if racoons could._ We have no idea. We're going to have to go to our superiors and talk about this._

"You have superiors? What the hell? What's going on here?" Shenaux demanded.

_You'll find out when you need to. You're on a need to know basis._

"Need to know basis? We need to know now!" Sinn almost shouted.

_We'll meet up with you after you leave Moria!_ Oxana said as she took off and then swerved down and picked up Giz. _Bye and good luck! Ta!_

"Oxana! Giz! Get back here!" The two women shouted to the two animals that were quickly disappearing. "They are so getting a piece of my mind when they get back." Shenaux said as she crossed her arms.

"Not too big of a piece I hope, you can't afford to lose anymore." Sinn said with a grin and she bit into an apple she pulled out of her pack. She received a glare from Shenaux.

* * *

**A/N:** So any thoughts on a title? The only think we've thought of was "Saving Graces", what do you people think? Thanx to all who reviewed, also!


	7. Beginning Moria

****

A/N: Well, I'm (meaning J-chan) posting again…and I decided to give you a fair warning. The next chapter will most likely have a couple of songs in here…though when I first started typing this story I wasn't really expecting to be posting it. I was just writing it for fun, but Shenaux, my bestest bud ever, convinced me to share this piece with others. So here I am. Sharing my writing…*shakes head* I never really thought people would actually like this story. Anyhoo, the reason why this chapter is so short is because I wanted to warn y'all that there are songs coming soon…Actually, the whole idea for this story came to me because of a song… well I'm rambling now and Shenaux won't be too pleased with me for keeping you all tied up with reading this author note so I'll go now… Have fun!

* * *

Right before dusk the next day, they finally reached the walls of Moria. Gimli gasped in awe as he looked upon the walls of his forefathers.

"The walls," he gasped and that caught everyone's attention and everyone looked up, "of Moria." 

As nightfall fell, the Fellowship walked along the edge of the water and Gimli proudly talked of Moria and how great it was. One little tidbit was about the walls.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He announced as he knocked on the wall with his axe and then listened for an echo.

"Yes Gimli," Gandalf said, "their own masters cannot find them if their secret is forgotten." He pointed out.

Legolas looked around. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He muttered, but Gimli heard him and growled in response.

Sinn and Shenaux giggled even though they were frightened about what was to come. They had to release the tension somehow. It seemed only Legolas, Gandalf and the two women were the only ones frightened to go into the mines, and with good reason too.

Sinn looked upon the dark murky waters that the moon and stars refused to reflect upon and she shivered as she remembered what lies beneath the surface. The one fact that both Sinn and Shenaux forgot was that it was Pippin and Merry that awaken the Watcher by throwing rocks into the water in boredom. They won't remember that fact until it was too late.

"Well, let's see." Gandalf muttered to himself as they all gathered around where he was standing. "Ithildin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He looked up into the sky and the clouds parted and the doors appeared. Everyone gasped in awe. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'." He read to them, though Legolas and Aragorn probably already knew how to read Elvish.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked the old wizard.

"Well, it's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf told him.

Shenaux and Sinn snorted in laughter and the Fellowship looked at them strangely and they waved away their looks. "Sorry, having a conversation in our minds." Sinn explained quickly.

Gandalf gave the two a suspicious look then turned back to the walls. He placed the tip of his staff against the doors and began saying something in a different tongue. When he finished, the doors didn't even budge. He looked at the walls and then said something in yet another tongue. Then he tried to push the doors open with his shoulder.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin announced.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf muttered to himself as he looked in consternation upon the doors.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. "And if that doesn't shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf said the last part in a tired sigh.

So time passed and Gandalf tried to find the opening words. Everyone had dispersed to sit and relax. Sinn and Shenaux were sitting on a tree branch above Legolas' head, resting their heads back and they had their eyes closed. As usual, Legolas stood and was looking everywhere trying to find anything suspicious.

Boromir sat on a rock beside Gimli and they began smoking a pipe together while Aragorn and Sam took the packs off of Bill the Pony. Pippin and Merry were standing by the shore of the water and Frodo sat behind Gandalf on a rock and he watched the old wizard try to open the door as he thought about things. Somehow, the two women were able to block the thoughts of other people from their minds. It just happened one morning on their way down from the mountain.

The two women jerked to alertness when they heard splashes in the water and the memory came back to them about the two young Hobbits throwing rocks into the water. Unfortunately for Sinn, she was on the edge of the branch that she shared with Shenaux and when she jerked, she lost her balance. With a shocked squeak, she fell out of the tree, but before she could fall to the ground, Legolas caught her in his arms and then placed her on her feet.

"Are you all right Lady Sinn?" He asked her gently.

Sinn looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks again. It seems you're always there saving me." She told him quietly.

He smiled gently down at her. "It's not my fault that you always seem to be near me when you decide you want to hurt yourself."

She blushed and looked away from his eyes. For some reason, she wanted a different answer than that and then she remembered that he just thought of her as a "mere child". She nodded and then walked away from him to sit next to Boromir as she watched Aragorn catch Pippin's arm before he could through another rock. She missed the confused look on the Elf's face.

"Do not disturb the water." He told the young Hobbit.

Gandalf threw his staff down and then sat on a rock next to Frodo. "Oh it's useless." He muttered to himself in a defeated tone of voice.

Boromir and Aragorn were watching the water warily, and Sinn and Shenaux refused to even look at it.

'Sinn, what was all that about?' Shenaux sent the thought to her friend.

'It was nothing. I was just embarrassed that he was right. He is always saving me. I'm never clumsy around anyone else of the Fellowship, only him. As long as I stay as far away from him as possible, then maybe I won't need rescuing anymore.' Sinn told her friend.

'That's strange logic Sinn. Maybe there is a reason why you are always finding yourself needing rescuing from Legolas.'

Sinn knew exactly what her friend was thinking. Her romantic mind was working overtime. Sure, Sinn's romantic side was trying to take over as well, but she just wouldn't let it. She didn't need to have her heart broken yet again. It needed to mend not get shattered yet again. 'Listen Shenaux, mortals and immortals can't be together so stop trying to play matchmaker. Only the family of Elrond can chose if they want to live a life of a mortal or a life of an immortal. Besides, even if I did feel that way about Legolas, he just thinks of me as a "mere child" nothing more. Now get over it!'

Shenaux blinked in surprise and realised that Sinn was right, but she couldn't help to hear the hurt in Sinn's thought when she said 'mere child'. Legolas actually managed to get pass Sinn's defences and then hurt her. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased about it at all.

"It's a Riddle." Frodo announced as he stood up. " 'Speak friend and enter'. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked at the young Hobbit. "Mellon." He told him and the doors opened with a loud grinding sound of rock against rock.

The Company stood up from where they all sat and then they all entered. Shenaux and Sinn walked closely together as they tried not to picture all the dead bodies strewn about the floor.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fire, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Gimli announced with pride in his voice. 

As Gimli talked about the mine, Gandalf placed a crystal in the knotted roots at the top of the staff and lit the crystal so that they could have light as they walked.

"This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" The Dwarf continued with more pride evident in his voice.

Sinn and Shenaux felt their hearts grow heavy with sadness for the Dwarf and they looked at him with pity.

"This is no mine." Boromir whispered as everyone looked around in shock at the dead Dwarf bodies. "It's a tomb."

The two women had to place their hands over their mouths trying not to let their stomachs get the better of them. The stench was awful and the sight of the still sticky corps' made their weak stomachs react and try to get rid of whatever food they had in their system. 

"No." Gimli whispered in horror. "No…. NO!" He finally cried as he went to a skeleton.

Legolas bent over and took an arrow out of one of the dead bodies and looked at the head of it. "Goblins!" he spat as he readied an arrow in his bow as everyone drew their weapons, except for the two women whom were now kneeling on the floor panting heavily.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said as the Fellowship began to back out of the mine.

The two women spun when they heard a faint splash and the Hobbits call out for help. They opened their mouths to say something, but Sam beat them to it.

"Strider!" The blond Hobbit called. And soon everyone was helping but the two women and Gandalf.

Sinn and Shenaux went deeper into the mines, knowing what is to come next and well, they didn't really want to watch the men slice the tentacles off of the Watcher.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted to the rest of the Fellowship as Aragorn cut the tentacle holding Frodo and Boromir caught the Hobbit. 

"Legolas!" Boromir called as he and Aragorn ran out of the water and Legolas let loose one of his arrows straight into the Watcher's eye. When they reached shore, Boromir put Frodo on his feet and Legolas helped the Hobbit into the mine.

The Watcher followed them all and it's tentacles pulled the doors out of the walls, causing it to collapse upon the beast. The Fellowship ran out of the way of the falling boulders and watched as their route was closed behind them. They all knew that there was no turning back.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf announced as he lit the crystal again to give them all light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He began to lead them again as everyone followed. "Quietly now," he said as they were going up some steps. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The women shuddered knowing that there was a snowflake's chance in hell of their not being found out by the evil things that lurk in the dark.

They travelled for a long time before they finally reached this one ledge where Gandalf decided to give them all a lesson on what the Dwarves were mining for.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels," The wizard said as he touched one of the shimmering walls, "but mithril." He held his staff out over the ledge and the light caught all the mithril veins and everything lit up. The whole Fellowship looked on in awe at what they viewed.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued on as they began to walk again.

"Oh that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Frodo's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the old wizard's back, trying to come to terms that he wore something of much worth under his clothing. Sinn and Shenaux grinned at each other.

Finally they came to a stop and everyone soon fell asleep. All that the two women and the Hobbits knew was that they were going up. 

* * *

****

A/N me again… so what do you think? Am I getting to close to other plots of MS'? I've read so many, I may be subconsciously using some plot lines from other stories. PLEASE WARN ME IF I AM!!!!!!!!!! I really don't want to get into trouble!


	8. The Loss of a Friend

A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter, thank you all for being patient.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
* * *  
  
On the third day of their journey they finally came to a standstill. They had just finished climbing up some really steep stairs when they came to a landing where there were three passageways. Gandalf frowned as he looked upon the three doors.  
  
"I have no memory of this place." He whispered to himself.  
  
So it was decided that they would take a break and the Fellowship settled down and did their own thing.  
  
Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli all sat together smoking their pipes. Sam and Frodo sat apart from the group smoking their own pipes and Merry and Pippin sat close to Sinn and Shenaux, whom were presently glaring at the smokers. Legolas stood behind the group of Men and Dwarf looking about listening for any sound of alarm. Gandalf sat away from everyone else, and you guessed it, smoking his pipe as he tried to think of which way they were to go.  
  
"Shenaux, I'm bored." Sinn whispered.  
  
"Sing a song." Pippin suggested almost eagerly.  
  
The two women thought about it for a bit then grinned at each other.  
  
"Okay, what song shall we sing Sinn?" Shenaux asked.  
  
"How about the Phantom of the Opera? I haven't sung that in a long time and well, it kinda fits with the whole being in labyrinth."  
  
"K, you the Phantom or am I?"  
  
"I was the Phantom last time. It's your turn." Sinn told her.  
  
"Alright. Well, you can start anytime my dear."  
  
Sinn cleared her throat then she began to sing, very softly, as everyone listened closely to the two women, wondering what kind of song they would sing.  
  
In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And sings my name.  
And do I dream again,  
For now I've find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind.  
  
Sing once again with me,  
A strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind.  
  
Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.  
  
It's me they hear.  
My spirit and my voice,  
In one combine.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your (my) mind.  
In all your fantasies you always knew,  
That man and mystery  
  
Were both in you.  
And in this labyrinth, where night is light,  
The Phantom of the Opera is (there) here,  
Inside (your) my mind.  
  
Sing my angel of music!  
  
He's there the Phantom of the Opera!  
A!  
A! (sing)  
A! (Sing for me)  
A! (sing my angel of music)  
A!  
A!  
A! (Sing for me!)  
A!  
  
I have brought you,  
To the seed of sweat music's from.  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music.  
You have come here,  
For one purpose and one alone.  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me to serve me to sing,  
All my music, my music.  
  
The Fellowship stared in wonderment at the two women whom were now grinning at each other. If they could have seen their faces, the men would know that they were blushing a deep red.  
  
"Do you know any others?" Pippin questioned in awe. "A little more . upbeat?" he added the last part. Sure he loved the song they sang, but it was rather disturbing to think that a Phantom was in your mind.  
  
"Uh, let us think for a moment." Shenaux said and they went through all the songs they know as they communicated in their minds.  
  
'How about "Push it"?' Sinn suggested making her friend choke at the thought of singing something like that in front of the very proper men.  
  
'I was thinking more or less along the lines of "Consequence Free".' Shenaux said.  
  
Sinn sighed. "You're no fun you know that?"  
  
"If we want a bunch of blushing men, we'll sing that song, but it's a little inappropriate for the circumstances right now. Besides, we have to dance to that song and well."  
  
"Ya, ya. I know."  
  
So the two began to sing again, this time they sang the song together.  
  
Wouldn't it be great, if no one ever got offended  
  
Wouldn't it be great to say what's really on your mind  
I have always said "all the rules are made for bending"  
  
And if I let my hair down, would that be such a crime?  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
I wanna be where nothing needs to matter  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
just sing NA NA NA NA NA NE NA NA NA  
  
I could really use, to lose my Catholic conscience  
  
Cuz I'm getting sick of feeling guilty all the time  
  
I won't abuse it, Yeah I've got the best intentions  
  
For a little bit of anarchy but not the hurting kind  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
I wanna be where nothing needs to matter  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
just sing NA NA NA NA NA NE NA NA NA  
  
I couldn't sleep at all last night cause I had so much on my mind  
  
I'd like to leave it all behind, but you know it's not that easy  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
I wanna be where nothing needs to matter  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
just sing NA NA NA NA NA NE NA NA NA  
  
Wouldn't it be great, if the band just never ended  
  
We could stay out late and we would never hear last call  
  
We wouldn't need to worry about approval or permission, we could  
  
Slip off the edge and never worry about the fall  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
I wanna be where nothing needs to matter  
  
I wanna be consequence free  
  
just sing NA NA NA NA NA NE NA NA NA  
  
"That's enough. I think we should let Gandalf try and think about which way we're supposed to go." Shenaux decided as she settled down and closed her eyes.  
  
Sinn slowly followed suit.  
  
It was quiet. The Fellowship were resting and if they talked, they talked in whispers so not to disturb the thinking Wizard.  
  
"Are we lost?" Pippin finally whispered to Merry after about ten minutes of resting.  
  
"No." Was Merry's reply.  
  
"I think we are."  
  
"Shh. Gandalf's thinking."  
  
The two hobbits were quiet for a few more minutes until Pippin spoke up again.  
  
"Merry." Pippin whispered to his buddy.  
  
"What?" Was the annoyed answer.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
That statement sent the two women into silent giggles.  
  
As Pippin and Merry argued over who was going to get the biggest apple in their pack, Frodo stood up and went to talk with Gandalf.  
  
After they spoke a few minutes, Gandalf looked up. "Ah, it's that way." He pointed to the door closest to himself.  
  
Everyone stood up and grabbed their pack.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed as he stood.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf said as he walked to the doorway.  
  
"That doesn't fill me with confidence Gandalf." Sinn muttered and Shenaux nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Gandalf ignored the two women and looked down and Merry, whom was the first to reach the doorway. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."  
  
"Like Toucan Sam." Shenaux muttered to Sinn who then began to giggle.  
  
The Fellowship started down the stairs and they all breathed a sigh of relief when they got to the bottom of the stairway. When they reached the bottom, Gandalf muttered something about risking more light and then he held his staff up as the light grew brighter and in a booming voice, Gandalf spoke. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf." He announced.  
  
"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam whispered in awe.  
  
Everyone in the Fellowship looked around them in great awe and surprise. Sinn leaned over to Shenaux and whispered loudly, "If Dwarves are so short, why do they need such high ceilings?"  
  
"It's to accommodate their large egos." Shenaux answered her in a loud whisper also and they promptly received a glare from the Dwarf in their company. The two women smiled innocently at him.  
  
They began to walk through the many hallways of the Dwarf City and they finally reached the place where Gimli notices some light in a room. He quickly ran into the room.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf said sharply, but the Dwarf didn't pay the wizard any heed and he kept running into the room. The Fellowship had no choice but to follow their companion.  
  
They entered the room and saw Gimli kneeling before a stone casket with his head leaning against it.  
  
Gandalf walked over to the casket and read what was written on it. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He's dead then. It is as I feared."  
  
Gimli let out a cry of anguish and Sinn and Shenaux walked over and placed their hands on his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas said to Aragorn as he looked about the room. Aragorn nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff then he picked up the large book that was in the hands of a Dwarven Skeleton. He opened it up and began to read from it, making everyone nervous and jumpy. "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums.drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'" Gandalf finished reading.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux looked over at Pippin. "Move away from there, Pippin! Don't touch it!" They said in unison.  
  
Surprised by their tone of voice, Pippin moved away from the well and just as he reached Gandalf, the skeleton that was sitting on the edge of the well toppled over, all eyes were wide as they listened to the crashing and then silence. They held their breaths waiting for any sound of movement of the enemy. After a few seconds they let their breaths go and relaxed a little.  
  
Gandalf took his hat from Pippin and said, "Let's go." He turned his back to the young Hobbit and then they heard the sound of drums.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam whispered urgently as he looked at his master's glowing sword.  
  
Then the Company heard screams in the deep and Legolas looked disgusted. "Orcs!" He spat and everyone drew their weapons as Boromir ran to the doors to look outside. His head jerked back as two arrows embedded themselves in the door three inches away from his head.  
  
"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn told the Hobbits and two women. The said people went to stand behind Gandalf as Legolas went to help Aragorn and Boromir close the doors.  
  
"They have a cave troll." Boromir said nonchalantly to Aragorn as they barred the doors with spears and any other long handled weapon that Legolas threw to them.  
  
After barring the doors, all three stepped back drawing their own weapons and waiting until the orcs broke through the battered doors. Gimli stood upon his cousin's casket and readied his axe.  
  
"Let them come!" He growled. "There is still on Dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!"  
  
They all stood and waited anxiously for the Orcs and Goblins to break through the door. When their axes and swords broke of a large enough piece off the door, Legolas let his arrow fly and killed the orc or goblin standing there. Then Aragorn let his arrow fly through the space provided by their enemy.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux gripped their weapons more tightly in their hands and they both prayed to the Valar or any God willing to listen for help and safety.  
  
Just then, the orcs broke through the door and the battle was on. Legolas let go arrows at a speedy rate as the enemy barged towards them, killing all that got in the way of the arrows.  
  
Aragorn threw down his bow and drew his sword and he battled orcs and goblins alike with Boromir at his side killing as many as they could.  
  
"For the Shire!" The Hobbits yelled their battle cry and then jumped into the fray of battle with the foul creatures. Sam began to use his frying pans to knock his enemies out.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux let themselves be lost in the battle and they didn't think about what they were doing. They just knew that they had to kill anyone that would kill them. Their blades flashed in the firelight.  
  
Shenaux decapitated an orc with one knife and then stabbed another with her other as she twirled letting her blades slice anything that crossed their path.  
  
Sinn sliced at any enemy close enough. She ducked, parried, blocked and attacked with her twin blades, glad that she wasn't thinking about the blood bathing her.  
  
Just when the orcs and goblins were finally thinning out, the cave troll came crashing into the room and everyone stopped and stared at the thing in fear and disgust. The thing swept away anything that was in its path.  
  
The troll saw Sam and he made straight for the small target and brought its club down with a crash, but it missed the young Hobbit as Sam dived under the troll through its legs. The troll turned around and it was about to step on Sam and squish him when Aragorn and Boromir caught hold of the chain that the Orcs had been leading it by and they pulled hard on it, trying to get its attention. As they pulled, Aragorn lost his balance and dropped the chain as he fell, but he quickly rolled to his feet when Orcs and goblins came at him with raised weapons.  
  
The troll turned to look at Boromir and then grabbed the chain that the Man still held. Boromir looked down at the chain incredulously but before he could do anything, the troll swung the chain and Boromir went crashing into the wall and then fell to the ledge and finally onto the floor. Boromir sat up from where he had landed and spit out blood as he shook his head trying to rid himself from the stars that he saw before his eyes.  
  
He turned to look behind him when he heard a noise. He looked straight up into the face of an Orc, whom presently was lifting its weapon. Just before the foul creature could strike and kill Boromir, Aragorn threw a small sword and it struck the creature in its neck, killing it instantly. The two Men looked at each other and nodded acknowledging that they are on the same team. Then Boromir stood up and grabbed his sword and jumped into the fray of things and Aragorn followed suit.  
  
The two women were so consumed with their own battles that they only caught sight of their companions if they were in the area they were in. Sinn had just looked up when she saw that the troll was whipping its chain at Legolas, whom was now on the ledge of the room and he was ducking low to the ground. She saw him dodge and duck all the swings the troll made until the troll managed to wrap the chain around the post near the Elf. Said Elf then placed his foot on top of the chain to keep it in place before he ran across it to stand on the beast's shoulders. Sinn almost died of fright when she saw him attempt that daring move, yet she didn't know why she felt the fear of him becoming hurt. Then she told herself that it was only because he was her friend. She felt the fear of anyone being hurt. She almost laughed to herself when she saw the arrow shatter on the troll's head. She knew what was coming and she almost heaved a loud sigh of relief when the Elf jumped off of the troll. Chance had it that she only heaved a small quiet one that was lost in the sounds of the battle around her.  
  
Shenaux also stood watching Legolas as he made his daring move and she would stab or decapitate anything that would come near herself or Sinn. It was she, however, that noticed the Elf's peril when she saw an Orc creep up behind him. "Legolas!" She shouted in alarm and then threw her Knife at the Orc.  
  
Luckily for Legolas, he turned at her shout and saw the knife hurtling towards his head. He thanked the Valar many times that he was quick and agile on his feet, for he ducked just in time for the knife to lodge itself into the forehead of the Orc behind him. He looked up at Shenaux and frowned. "A little warning would have been better Shenaux. Something along the lines of, 'Legolas, duck!' would have been a lot better."  
  
Shenaux just grinned at him and began to make her way over to the Elf to get her recently thrown knife. Sadly for her, she couldn't get it out of the Orcs head, for it was stuck in the bone. That is when Sinn joined her.  
  
"Stand on its head and then pull. I'll watch your back." She pulled out her bow and readied an arrow. She then launched the arrow at an oncoming Orc. Quickly she readied another and let that one fly. Soon she was picking off any enemies she could with her arrows if they came in range of them. If it wasn't for the serious battle going on, she would have found it rather amusing to see her friend standing on the head of a dead Orc as she tried to pull her knife out of it's thick skull.  
  
Finally after a few tries, Shenaux wrenched the knife out of the dead creature's skull and then jumped into the fray of things. Sinn put her bow away and pulled her blades out yet again and began to kill the deadly creatures. That's when the two women heard Aragorn yell, "Frodo!"  
  
They turned around and saw the huge spear sticking out of the Hobbits side and his face was twisted in pain. The two women prayed to the Valar that he had on his mithril shirt as they began to work their way over to the Hobbit's side.  
  
They saw Merry and Pippin jump onto the back of the troll and stabbed it repeatedly with their short swords. Then they saw Gimli attack its legs and then dodge the large hand of the creature. For some reason, a wave of pity for the troll washed over the women and they felt horrible once Legolas shot the thing through the head with his arrow when the thing opened its mouth to scream in agony as Pippin's sword cut through it's hide. But the feeling quickly went away. It was either him or them, they were glad it was him.  
  
Everyone quickly ran over to where Frodo was lying face first on the floor, worry filled their hearts and sadness overcame them all. They all feared that they lost the Ring-bearer.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux heard Aragorn whisper, "Oh no," as he turned Frodo over onto his back. Everyone was shocked when Frodo gasped in air and sat up.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm not hurt." Frodo told them as he held his side.  
  
"You should be dead." Aragorn said in amazement. "That spear could have skewered a wild boar." He added in explanation.  
  
"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said looking rather shrewdly at Frodo.  
  
Frodo unbuttoned his shirt and showed everyone the shirt of mithril he was wearing beneath making everyone gasp in shock.  
  
"Mithril." Gimli whispered then began to laugh. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" he said, then everyone stopped and listened.  
  
They heard more Orc screams and drums in the deep and they looked to Gandalf for guidance. He looked at them all and said, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum." (If anyone knows how to get the ^ over the u in dum, could you please tell me? Tankie.) He told them all and then the Fellowship began their long run to the bridge for their freedom.  
  
They were running down the corridor out of the room when they were beginning to become surrounded by Orcs and goblins. Finally they had to stop and they formed a circle so that everyone would be able to attack on all sides and they don't have to worry about their back. Everyone in the Fellowship readied their weapons and were about to attack when they heard a booming roar. The creatures all looked at each other, fear radiating from the foul things and then they all ran back to where ever they had come from. Gimli let out a small chuckle thinking that the things were afraid of him. Sinn and Shenaux made a mental note to bring down the Dwarf's ego a few notches later if they made it through this.  
  
"Shouldn't we be running away from something that scares even Orcs? Surely it's worse than any cave troll." Shenaux suggested.  
  
"It's a.a." Sinn began trembling. She opened her mouth to finish her sentence but no words came form her lips. She looked at Shenaux with wide eyes and her mouth was working.  
  
"." Shenaux couldn't speak as well and they looked at each other with horror, not understanding what is happening.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Merry asked them with a confused frown on his face, but the only response he received was more growls from the creature coming towards them.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned Gandalf.  
  
The two women looked as if they were trying to scream, but the only thing Legolas or any one else could catch was "Balrog."  
  
"A Balrog. A demon from the ancient world." Gandalf said at last.  
  
Legolas looked like he was about to drop his bow in fear and the two women became even more frightened then before. Gandalf and the Elf are scared of this thing, which is not a good sign.  
  
"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf continued. "Run!" he yelled and the Fellowship began running, new strength in their limbs.  
  
"Quickly!" Gandalf said as he stopped to wait for the others to pass through the doorway first. Boromir was in the lead.  
  
The man ran down the steps and he had to stop for the stairs ceased to exist and the man was left teetering on the edge. The torch he was carrying was dropped down into the abyss below. Legolas quickly ran down the few steps and grabs the Man from behind and pull him back. Boromir fell down hard upon the Elf. Quickly everyone else stopped dead as they looked down. The two women's eyes widened and they stepped back, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Gandalf." Aragorn whispered breathlessly as the old wizard leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
"Lead them on Aragorn." He told him as he clasped the King-to-be on the shoulder. "The bridge is near." Gandalf pointed to the bridge in the distance.  
  
Aragorn tries to pull the wizard with him, but the wizard pushes him away. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Gandalf boomed at him.  
  
The man looked at him in confusion. He was dumbfounded and he frowned thinking he knew what the old wizard was up to and he didn't like it at all.  
  
The Company began off again, running down the stairs. As long as the two women looked ahead of them and not down, they were fine. Finally, after running quickly down the steps for about twenty minutes, they finally came to a gap in the stairway. Legolas jumped swiftly and gently across the gap and looked back at the others.  
  
"Gandalf!" He called to the wizard.  
  
Gandalf looked back to where the Balrog was coming and then looked back at Legolas before jumping across and Legolas caught him. The Balrog was closing in on them quickly. Orcs from across the way began to shoot arrows at them and the skittered across the stairway near the feet of the Hobbits.  
  
Sinn, Aragorn and Legolas shot at the snipers as Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across with a shout to release the pent up adrenaline. A large piece of the stairway crumbled into pieces and fell down into the abyss.  
  
The archers were still shooting at the Orcs when Aragorn grabbed Sam and tossed him across for Boromir to catch him. Aragorn turned to Gimli and was about to grab him to throw him, but Gimli held up his hand. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" and he jumps across, barely making it and he teeters on the edge of the ledge.  
  
Legolas quickly grabbed the Dwarf's beard to keep him from falling to his death. "Not the beard!" Gimli yelled, but the Elf paid him no heed and pulled him to safety.  
  
Aragorn tosses Frodo across and then he jumped across also. The stairs beneath the feet of the two women broke and they were forced to climb further up the stairs so not to fall. Wide eyed, they stared across at their new friends as they tried to figure out what to do now.  
  
More growls were heard from behind them and the two women turned to look in horror as the Balrog drew even closer.  
  
'Is this the end? Are we to die here in this miserable orc infested place?' Shenaux asked her friend.  
  
'Well, at least we won't die of a stab wound or something.' Sinn said as she looked at her friend. There were tears standing in both of their eyes.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux then looked across the gap at the young Hobbits and smiled gently. Sinn and Shenaux weren't sure if they would be able to pull off the thing that Aragorn and Frodo pulled off in the movie. They made eye contact with Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo.  
  
Don't blame yourselves young Hobbits. Sinn sent the thought out to them, not realising that the others heard their thoughts, all because they can't control their new-found powers.  
  
"What are you talking about Sinn?" Pippin called to her. Shenaux smiled. We're not sure if we're able to do this. She said. I mean Aragorn and Frodo were supposed to be in this situation, not us.  
  
"I don't understand." Aragorn frowned and the two women looked at him surprised, but a crashing sound behind them made them break the link they had formed. They all saw a large chunk of the ceiling fall and crash through the walkway that connected the stairs with a landing. The thing they were standing on was now loose and wobbly and it swayed from side to side. The women leaned towards the opposite side the large piece of rock leaned to, trying to keep their balance.  
  
When it began to lean forward, Sinn and Shenaux leaned back so that they wouldn't fall down into darkness.  
  
"Now!" Aragorn yelled when the rock connected with the other side and the two girls automatically jumped across. Aragorn caught Shenaux and Legolas caught Sinn.  
  
Once the two women were settled on their feet again, they began to run down the staircase again. Sinn thinking to Shenaux that all of their lives they were told never to run down stairs.  
  
They were rounding a corner when Gandalf stopped again to let the others pass. "Over the Bridge!" he yelled to them as they passed. "Fly!" The fire had begun to form behind them. The Balrog was going to appear.  
  
Gimli was first to run across the bridge, Boromir was second then the Hobbits and Aragorn was behind. Shenaux and Sinn stopped dead in their tracks, looking at horror at the narrow bridge before them. They couldn't run across this. Not in a million years unless they ever get over their fear of heights.  
  
Aragorn noticed that the girls had stopped and turned around and picked Shenaux up and ran across with her clinging to him. Once across, he placed her on her feet and pushed her towards the stairs where the others waited.  
  
Legolas had followed Aragorn's example and picked Sinn up, tucking her head into his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look around and notice that there was empty space beyond the small bridge. Once across, he placed her beside her friend and began shooting Orcs with his arrows.  
  
Gandalf stopped one forth of the way out on the bridge and turned back to face the Balrog. The old wizard raised his staff. "You shall not pass!" He yelled to the demon.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo yells and Boromir had to grab the Hobbit least he run back to help his friend and mentor.  
  
The Balrog stood up to his full height and spreads his wings as he looked down upon the wizard and a flaming swords appears in his hand.  
  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff and a blue glow radiated off of it and circled the old man. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"  
  
The Balrog brought down his sword and it crashed against the blue light and sparks flew about them and trickled down into the darkness.  
  
Aragorn runs forward a few steps to watch, all the Fellowship was watching the demon and wizard with fear and trepidation.  
  
They watched as the wizard raised his sword and staff crossed above his head as he looked at the Balrog. "Go back to the Shadow." And he took a step back as the Balrog advanced with a whip of fire in its hand. He cracked the whip and the sound of thunder filled the air.  
  
"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled and brought his staff down upon the bridge with his sword flushed against the staff. White light flashed as the staff connected with the bridge.  
  
The ancient demon looked at the wizard uncertainly, but it takes another step toward him. The bridge collapsed under its weight and the thing falls into the deep darkness.  
  
Gandalf turned around and looked at his friends and companions, weariness in all his movements. He was shocked when the whip came back up and tripped him. Shenaux and Sinn tried to warn him, but their voices were still gone and they couldn't link their minds to him.  
  
The wizard dropped his staff and sword to catch the edge for a few minutes as he looked at his friends.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo yells again and Boromir had to strain to keep the Hobbit on the other side with him.  
  
Gandalf tried to pull himself up, but to no avail. He knew that he was not going to leave Moria with his companions. He looked at them all. "Fly, you fools!" He told them before letting go and falling down into the abyss.  
  
"No!" Frodo yells and Boromir had to pick him up and carry him out of the mines. The others were already running, except for Aragorn, Sinn and Shenaux, because the Orcs then began to shoot more arrows at them.  
  
Finally shaking off their shocked state, Sinn and Shenaux followed the rest of the Fellowship out of the mines, tears streaming down their cheeks at the loss of the man they accepted as their second grandfather. Boromir had to call to Aragorn to knock him out of his stupor.  
  
Quickly, they all ran out of the mines and put some distance between them and the doors. Boromir had put Frodo down and now he held Gimli back or else the Dwarf would run back into the mines to get his vengeance upon the Orcs and that would be his death. Sam sat down and cried, sitting alone away from the others. Merry was comforting a sobbing Pippin, but he too was crying out his grief for his old friend.  
  
Legolas looked confused. He knew that mortals died, he knew that everyone could die in battle, but being an Elf, he is not used to death and he can't understand how an immortal could die. Gandalf's death brought to him the realisation that he could die on this quest.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux were silently sobbing out their grief kneeling on the ground near the two Hobbits.  
  
Aragorn was standing a little bit away from the rest of the group, thinking about his suspicions of Gandalf knowing that he was not going to exit Moria with the group. Finally, after he finished wiping the blood off of his blade, he called over to the Elf as he sheathed his sword. "Legolas, get them up!"  
  
Said Elf looked up and then understanding dawned on him. He walked over to where Merry and Pippin were and gently clasped them on their shoulder. "Come little ones." He said. "We should be off, we are still in peril."  
  
The two Hobbits nodded their heads bravely and wiped away the tears, but they still streamed down their young faces.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled at Aragorn, just wanting to rest a little bit and the Hobbits were the best excuse to give.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn told him. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." He looked at the mourning group before him. "Come Legolas. Boromir. Gimli, get them up!" He walked over to Sam. "On your feet Sam." He pulled the Hobbit to his feet.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux were staring at the stony ground unsure what to do. They were still sobbing silently. Yeah, sure they knew he was going to die and that he will return, but is that what happens in this timeline? Or does Gandalf really die? Sinn looked over at Shenaux and their fears were easily read in their eyes.  
  
Legolas walked up to them. "Come ladies, we must be off." He told them gently. "It's not safe here."  
  
The two looked at him and he took an involuntary step back from the grief and the pain and the knowledge in their eyes. He was totally shocked and his eyes widened in surprise. "Are you two all right?" he asked them concerned as he knelt before them.  
  
Shenaux tried to answer him, but no sound came from her. Sinn tried but she too couldn't speak a word. Shenaux stood up and walked quickly to Aragorn to try and demand some answers, that is, if he could understand her.  
  
Sinn placed her face in her hands and began to sob silently again and Legolas pulled her into a comforting hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Shenaux was now crying and Boromir was holding her, trying to comfort the distraught woman and having no clue what to do. Aragorn was trying to get Frodo to come back to the group.  
  
Quickly the two women fell into an exhausted, grief filled sleep.  
  
* * * 


	9. Lothlorien

A/N: HI-EEE!!! Well, here we are. Another week and another new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
* * *  
  
When they next awoke, the Fellowship was sitting near a source of water. Sinn and Shenaux blinked a few times and realised that they had just been laid down on the ground and Legolas and Boromir were walking away.  
  
"Where are we?" Merry asked.  
  
"Here is Nimrodel!" Legolas said. "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary." He went forwards and climbed down the deep-cloven bank and stepped into the stream.  
  
"Follow me!" He cried. "The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfulness of grief." (Quoted I, pg. 444)  
  
"But what about Sinn and Shenaux?" Pippin asked as he looked to where the two women were lying, but instead he found them struggling to their feet.  
  
"You're awake!" He exclaimed. "How are you felling?"  
  
"." Sinn said. Her mouth worked, yet her voice has yet to come back to her. She was getting rather frustrated actually. She sighed and gave him a look that told him she was all right. Shenaux followed suit.  
  
"What happened to your voices? Why can't you talk? When did this happen? Who did this? Where did this actually start?" Sam questioned quickly.  
  
All he's missing is 'how'? Shenaux sent the message to her friend.  
  
Sinn grinned at her friend and then smiled down at the Hobbit and shrugged unsure how to explain or even if she knew the answers to all his questions.  
  
"We can talk to Lady Galadriel." Aragorn announced. "Maybe she will know how to give you back the ability to speak."  
  
"But until then, we can all marvel in the silence." Gimli smiled at the two women and his smile grew wider when he caught their glares.  
  
"Can you cross the water Ladies?" Legolas called over to them from his spot on the other bank.  
  
They threw him a look that told him that they were unable to speak, not unable to wade water. He just chuckled and watched as the Company made their way down the bank one by one and then into the water.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux closed their eyes and sighed happily when the water soothed their sore, aching feet and all the tiredness and grief and weariness from all the days of their journey seemed to lift off their shoulders. When they reached the far bank, they looked up and noticed that Legolas was watching them curiously, as if he was waiting for them to do something spectacular. They gave him odd looks before sitting down under a near by tree.  
  
After everyone had crossed, they all sat and rested a little as they ate some food. As they rested and ate, Legolas told them tales of Lothlórien that his kindred still kept telling their young and each other. Shortly after, silence fell, and they all listened to the comforting sounds of the waterfall. Soon each fell into a relaxed state. If they fancied, they could almost hear a voice singing mixed with the sound of the water.  
  
"Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" Legolas asked. (Quoted I, pg. 444)  
  
"Who was Nimrodel?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
Legolas was about to tell him and then most likely sing him the song of the fair Elf-maiden Nimrodel, but two voices beat him to it. Everyone looked over to where Sinn and Shenaux were and stared in amazement as the two sang with their eyes closed. It seemed that their voices returned.  
  
"An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool.  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The Elven-ship in haven grey  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
Awaited her for many a day  
Beside the roaring sea.  
  
A wind by night in Northern lands  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
And drove the ship from Elven-strands  
Across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
The mountains sinking grey  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of binding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was and Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into the water deep,  
As mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come to word,  
And on the Hither Shore  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore."  
  
Their voices faltered and they opened their eyes and looked questioningly upon their travelling companions.  
  
"H.how did you know that song?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Sinn blinked at him in confusion. Shenaux and herself were only singing in their heads, weren't they? Frowning, she tried to speak. "It just came to us. We memorised it when we read it on our world." She told him softly and then blinked in surprise and then happiness. "My voice! It is back!" She laughed happily and then stood up.  
  
Shenaux tried to say something and then she laughed happily. "Our voices! They are back!" The two girls then proceeded to dance around in each other's arms happily.  
  
"The song sounds unfinished." Merry noted, catching everyone's attention.  
  
The two women looked at him. "It is. We cannot sing anymore, that is just a part of the lovely song, sung in the Western tongue as some in Rivendell now sing it." Shenaux told him, repeating what Legolas said in the book.  
  
"It is long and sad, for it tells how sorrow came upon Lothlórien, Lórien of the Blossom, when the Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains." Legolas told them.  
  
"But the Dwarves did not make the evil," Gimli said.  
  
"I said not so; yet evil came." Answered Legolas sadly. "Then many of the Elves of Nimrodel's kindred left their dwellings and departed, and she was lost far in the South, in the passes of the White Mountains; and she came not to the ship where Amroth her lover waited for her. But in the spring when the wind is in the new leaves the echo of her voice may still be heard by the falls that bear her name. And when the wind is in the South the voice of Amroth comes up from the sea; for Nimrodel flows into Silverlode that Elves call Celebrant, and Celebrant into Anduin the Great, and Anduin flows into the Bay of Belfalas whence the Elves of Lórien set sail. But neither Nimrodel nor Amroth ever came back.  
  
"It is told that she had a house built in the branches of a tree that grew near the falls; for that was the custom of the Elves of Lórien, to dwell in the trees, and maybe it is so still. Therefore they were called the Galadhrim, the Tree-people. Deep in their forest the trees are very great. The people of the woods did not delve in the ground like Dwarves, nor build strong places of stone before the Shadow came." (Quoted I, pg. 446-7)  
  
They stayed in that area for the night and slept up in the trees just in case the Orcs or other nasty creatures were following them.  
  
The next morning, they were travelling deeper into the woods of Lothlórien and Sinn and Shenaux knew what was to come, so they stayed rather close to Aragorn and Legolas so that if anything, the two men would be seen before the two women. Sinn and Shenaux began to snicker when they heard Gimli talking with the Hobbits.  
  
"Stay close young Hobbits!" Gimli whispered loudly to them. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." The Hobbits began to look around rather nervously because of Gimli. "And are never seen again." He finished.  
  
"Gimli!" Shenaux reprimanded the poor Dwarf. "It is not kind of you to tell tales like that. The Lady of the Light is of such beauty that it cannot be described. Yes, she is powerful, but what do you expect of one of her prestige."  
  
Welcome Istari's of another world. A musical voice entered the two women's minds. You have the power to do great things. If they be for evil or for good, that all depends on the decisions you make. You are coming to me and I will receive you. Tell me, where are you familiars? The last part was said with great amusement that Shenaux and Sinn began to worry about their robbing friends.  
  
"Uh, guys," Sinn questioned Aragorn and Legolas, "have any of you seen our thieving friends?"  
  
"Not since we entered Moria." Legolas told her. "I thought they were to meet you here in Lothlórien?"  
  
"They were, it's just that they are not here."  
  
"They'll turn up, I'm sure." Aragorn told the two and they began to journey again.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux heard Gimli and they began to snicker again. "Well, here's one Dwarf that she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." The Dwarf says seconds before and arrow is pointed at his head. The Galadhrim have arrived and the Fellowship was now being held at arrow point.  
  
Legolas had drawn his bow and strung and arrow in it, but it was useless.  
  
"Let's see who will win shall we?" Sinn said to Shenaux. "One wood land Elf against how many Lórien Elves? I don't think the odds are with our Elf."  
  
Shenaux giggled and Legolas threw Sinn a glare, which she promptly smiled at him with an award winning innocent smile.  
  
Aragorn thought it a good idea to hold his hands up in surrender. What a smart boy.  
  
Just then a blond Elf, (surprise, surprise) walked up to Aragorn. "The Dwarf breaths so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." He said arrogantly and Gimli growled at the Elf.  
  
Shenaux stiffened at Sinn's side, and Sinn looked over at her friend in worry. Shenaux had gone deathly pale and her eyes were rather large and she was shaking like a leaf. Sinn looked in the direction Shenaux seems to be staring at in fright and noticed that her line of sight was upon the new Elf. Sinn frowned in confusion for a few minutes and then it hit her. He looked exactly like Shenaux' ex-boyfriend. The abusive bastard. All you had to do was cut the Elf's hair and give him rounded ears and it would be the dick Darren. (I apologise to any Darren's out there, or friends of Darren's but I needed a name and that's the only one I could think of. So I am sorry if I insulted anyone.)  
  
Sinn grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey, calm down. It's not Darren." She whispered. "Darren's on earth, we're on Middle Earth."  
  
"I.I know, but look at him." She whispered back, tearing her eyes from the Elf. "Those eyes. They haunt my dreams." A tear trickled down her cheek and Sinn wiped it away from her face.  
  
"I know. I know. Now if you weren't two inches taller than me I would put her head on my shoulder, but you know." She smiled gently at her friend and hugged her close and then watched Aragorn greet the new Elf.  
  
"Haldir o' Lórien." He bowed slightly to the Elf and spoke in Elvish. "We need your protection." He looked back towards the others. He frowned slightly at the shaking Shenaux in Sinn's arms and Sinn just shook her head at him. He looked back at Haldir.  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back!" Gimli called to the soon to be King. Gimli didn't take his eyes off of the arrowhead.  
  
Haldir looked at the Dwarf and glared. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." He looked to the other Elves. "It's getting dark, come." He then led all of the Fellowship to talans for the night.  
  
The Fellowship and the Lórien Elves were all standing on one talon and Haldir began speaking to Legolas in his native tongue.  
  
"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil." Haldir said in greeting.  
  
"Our Fellowship stands in your dept, Haldir of Lórien." Legolas told him and nodded his head to him.  
  
"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us." Haldir said to the King.  
  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli said. "Speak words we can all understand!"  
  
"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." The Elf leader sneered at the Dwarf.  
  
"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked and then began to speak something in the Dwarven tongue.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, trying to keep his patience but it flew out the window and he hit the Dwarf. "That was not so courteous." He scolded as Haldir looked on questioningly.  
  
Finally the Elf looked at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." Then he looked at Aragorn. "You can go no further." And he walked off.  
  
As Aragorn and Haldir argued in elvish about what they were supposed to do, the others just sat and were quiet.  
  
Frodo was sitting off by himself with Gimli, Boromir, Sinn and Shenaux sitting close by. Sam, Merry, Pippin and Legolas stood or sat a little bit away from them.  
  
Frodo looked at all of his companions and they met his eyes, all looked weary and grief stricken. Frodo was taken from his thoughts when Boromir spoke to him.  
  
"Gandalf's death was not in vain." The Man from Gondor said. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."  
  
It seemed that Aragorn finally won the argument with Haldir, for said Elf walked over to Frodo and said, "You will follow me." And He led the Fellowship to more talans so that they could rest for the night.  
  
* * * 


	10. A Slight Arguement

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, a little late but here. I'm sorry but I've been a little busy… I picked up extra hours at work because one of the other girls has had to take the last few weeks off sick. So, please leave us a review about anything you like, dislike… or wanna see. ^_^!

* * *

The Hobbits shared one _talan with Sinn and Shenaux while the other members of their group shared yet another __talan. Sinn had climbed down the ladder and was now sitting near a small pool of water. Her short swords lay beside her. She was deep in thought, thinking over all of the times Shenaux skittered away from Haldir or shrank away from him. It was rather confusing, but understandable. She heard a slight rustling of leaves and knew that one of the Elves were coming up behind her and who ever it was didn't want to startle her._

She caught the familiar sent of earth and woods upon the light breeze and realised that it was Legolas that was coming to talk with her. She sighed. She had tried to avoid him for a while, ever since the time when he called her a mere child, but the circumstances were against her and she always seemed to be saved by him.

"Lady Sinn?" Legolas questioned softly as he stood behind her.

"Hello Prince Legolas. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked him, using his title because he seemed hell bent on using a title on her.

"You do not have to call me prince. I would prefer it if you didn't actually." Legolas sighed.

"I'll keep using your title, your highness, until you stop calling me 'lady'. Ever since that time on the mountain, you have been using a title with me, but never with Shenaux. Tell me, is that how you treat 'children'?"

"May I sit down?" He asked.

"How can I refuse royalty?" She said in a very un-polite tone of voice.

"Easily, just tell me no." The Elf Prince told her. "I want to apologise to you." He said finally as he sat down.

"Why would you want to apologise to me? Adults don't have to apologise to children." She stood up and grabbed her blades.

"Please Sinn." He begged as he grabbed her hand before she was able to leave the area. "Can you please just hear me out?"

"Why should I? Why should I hear you out when all you're going to do is call me a mere child again?"

Legolas was quickly on his feet and looked her in the eye. "I am very sorry for that Sinn. I do not know what came over me. You were hurt and I just couldn't get you to understand that you needed to rest or it would have got worse. Giz said that you could have died."

"All the better for you to have just let me be!" She snapped at him.

His eyes widened. "Why would you want to die Sinn? Why would you want to leave your friends? What would make you want to stop living? To never see another sunrise, or sunset? To never laugh, or sing, or feel the breeze upon your face when you are riding a horse? How can you leave that?"

"Simple. I just leave. I lost my love Legolas, how would you feel if the one person you loved more than life itself died and left you with all the painfully happy memories of your past together? How would you be able to live each day when it reminds you that you should have died as well? Ransom died protecting me, and I live with that guilt each day of my life."

"Tell me Sinn," Legolas said as he made her look at him by lifting her chin up. "Would you have sacrificed your life to save Ransom's if the circumstances were different?"

"Of course I would!"

"Would you have wanted him to live a life feeling that it was his fault that you were killed? Would you have wanted him to go on mourning you? Would you have wanted him to give up on life and wish for death? Do you honestly think that he wants you to be like this? Wouldn't he have wanted you to be the person he loved and gave up his life to protect so that others could feel the loving warmth you offer?"

Sinn looked into his eyes and then she began to sob and she felt herself being pulled into his arms as he hugged her. She clung onto him as if life itself depended on it and she sobbed out all of her grief and sorrow. She cried out all of the painful days behind her. She cried for the person she was. She just cried and Legolas held her through it all, whispering to her in Elvish and stroking her hair.

Finally she stopped crying and felt rather weak and tired so she sat back down beside the small pool with Legolas sitting beside her, still holding her in his arms.

"Are you all right now?" He asked her softly.

"I can't believe that I couldn't see how I was acting." She whispered to him. "I have been so selfish, locking myself up in my prison of grief."

"But you do not have to worry about that any longer." He told her as he brushed away some stray tears from her face. "You are out of your prison of grief now, correct?" At her nod he continued. "Then all you have to do is to live life to the fullest every day. Love everything and everyone around you and you shall always be carefree and happy, and maybe Ransom's soul can finally rest in peace now that you are over your grief."

"Mmmm-hmmm." She said as her eyelids drooped until she finally fell asleep in Legolas' arms, cuddling into his warmth.

Legolas kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, little one." He whispered as he sat there for a long moment before finally picking her up and bringing her back to her _talan, her swords were hanging loosely in her grasp._

* * *


	11. Celeborn and Galadriel

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter, sorry it's been so late in coming. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_Ha! Oxana said to Giz as they looked upon Legolas and Sinn interact and finally becoming great friends and in her small little romantic heart, lovers._

_Why 'ha'? The racoon asked his owl companion. __ I don't see any reason why you should say 'ha'. Sure Sinn is finally getting over her love's death, but that doesn't mean that she is going to be with the Elf._

_You just don't want to lose the bet._

_Listen Oxana, Shenaux will get together with Haldir. They are perfect for each other._

_I say that Sinn and Legolas will get together, they are perfect for each other!_

_Dream on featherbrain._

_What did you just call me! Oxana demanded of the racoon. __How dare you?_

_Simple really. Now come on, we should go and curl up with our masters. We have been neglecting our duties. The Lady will want them to have all of the knowledge in their heads when she finally meets with them. And you just don't want Haldir to be with anyone._

_He's too gorgeous to be with one person. He should spread his love to all._

_That's just disgusting Oxana. You're an animal. Sure, Elves are strange, but they are not that strange. And with that, Giz ran after Legolas. With a sigh, Oxana followed._

* * *

The next morning, Haldir led them through the woods for about half the day when he finally stopped upon a hill.

"Caras Galadihon." He announced with pride and joy. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The Fellowship gasped in shock at the sight before them. The trees were tall and ancient and golden. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

Haldir led them to the Elvish City and then up many stairs to finally stop on another platform. The Hobbits and the two women were getting tired of being up so high. They all awaited the arrival of the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim.

They didn't have to wait long, for a few moments after Haldir left them, the Lord and Lady began to descend more stairs and walked towards them. They were both bathed in magnificent light that seemed to cleanse the souls of all. The Fellowship looked on in awe.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said as he and his wife came to a stop on the stairs.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel said as she looked into the eyes of Sinn and Shenaux.

Celeborn looked at his wife in confusion.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame." Legolas said softly and Celeborn looked at him sharply. "A Balrog of Morgoth." The Elves gasped in shock and horror at the mention of the Balrog and Morgoth. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galadriel told the young prince. "We do not yet know his full purpose." She finally looked over at Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all the lands love is now mingled with grief." She stared at Boromir and he looked away. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will be the ruin of all." She looked at Sam and smiled. "But hope remains if the company stays true. Rest now, for you are weary with toil and much grief. Tonight you shall find much needed rest. The borders of Lothlórien shall protect you."

* * *

Sinn and Shenaux were shown to different quarters than the others of the Fellowship. Lady Galadriel had requested that they stay in the guestrooms and they gratefully accepted the invitation. They were now taking advantage of the baths that were set out for them.

"Oh, how I missed my baths." Sinn sighed.

"It's just magnificent and relaxing." Shenaux agreed. 

The two of them were sharing a talan. It had four rooms; two bedrooms, a large sitting room and a bathing room.

"Why are you still jumpy around Haldir?" Sinn asked her friend.

Shenaux sighed. "My heart is telling me that he isn't Darren, but my mind is telling me that he looks just like him. I know we are on Middle Earth and that Darren can't possibly be here, but I just can't get over the fact that a man that looks exactly like the person that abused me is here."

Sinn nodded and the two were silent for five minutes. "Legolas and I talked things out. We are now on our way to becoming friends." She sighed then smiled gently. "He got me over my grief."

"What! How?" Shenaux asked as she looked at her friend in surprise.

Sinn explained everything in full detail to her best friend and blood sister. How he apologised and then talked to her about how she would feel if she were the one to die and Ransom lived the way she was living. She told her how he made her open her eyes to the beauty of the world around her and how ugly she had become on the inside.

After her tale, the two women sat in contemplative silence as they finished their baths. Once they were out, the wrapped themselves in a towel and then went into their rooms to find something clean to wear. 

Lying on the bed in Sinn's room was a long flowing green dress that had a curved neckline so it would show a hint of her soft, white breasts. Shrugging, Sinn put the dress on and found that it fit her perfectly in all the right places. After admiring the dress in the mirror, she sat down at the vanity and combed her long red hair.

She exited her room and found Shenaux standing there in a long blue flowing dress similar to her own. Her long golden brown hair was loose also.

"Shall we go see what the others are doing?" Shenaux asked as she slipped on the matching slippers.

Sinn nodded and put her slippers on also. "I wonder if Sam recited his poem yet." She mused as the walked toward the sleeping area their companions were staying at.

When they entered the clearing, Sinn's breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of Legolas as he walked from the pool with a silver urn in his hand.

He was dressed in his silver tunic and pants. His normally soft light was more radiant. The light glowed softly upon his long golden hair. The time here under the trees of Lothlórien will do him good. He looked magnificent and even more handsome than ever before. He had his eyes closed as he listened to the Elvish song.

Shenaux looked over at her friend and grinned at the look upon her face. Someone had finally got a hold of Sinn's attention.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said softly to the others.

None have yet seen Sinn and Shenaux standing near the clearing's edge.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked the Elf.

Legolas looked at the young Hobbit, grief filled his eyes. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

Frodo, then began to speak. 

_"When evening in the Shire was grey_

_His footsteps on the Hill were heard;_

_Before the dawn he went away_

_On journey long without a word."_

The young Hobbit faltered in his words and that's when Sinn and Shenaux made their presence known as they helped their friend speak the words in his heart.

_"From Wilderland to Western shore._

_From northern waste to southern hill,_

_Through dragon-lair and hidden door_

_And darkling woods he walked at will."_

The group all looked towards them and Frodo smiled at them in thanks as he finished his poem he started.

_"With Dwarf and Hobbit, Elves and Men,_

_With mortal and immortal folk,_

_With bird on bough and beast in den,_

_In their own secret tongues he spoke._

_A deadly sword, a healing hand,_

_A back that bent beneath its load;_

_A trumpet-voice, a burning brand,_

_A weary pilgrim on the road._

_  
               A lord of wisdom throned he sat,_

_Swift in anger, quick to laugh;_

_An old man in a battered hat_

_Who leaned upon a thorny staff._

_He stood upon the bridge alone_

_And Fire and Shadow both defied;_

_His staff was broken on the stone,_

_In Khazad-dum his wisdom died."_

"Wow Shenaux and Sinn. You two look beautiful!" Pippin said in shock as he stood up when Frodo finished his poem.

"Thanks Pippin, did we look ugly before?" Sinn asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"That's not what I meant!" He protested. "I'm just not used to seeing you clean. I mean…" Pippin trailed off and Sinn laughed at him.

"It's all right Pippin." She giggled as she hugged the Hobbit and kissed the top of his head. "I know what you meant and I thank you for the compliment."

"There should be a verse about Gandalf's fireworks." Sam said as he stood up and clasped his hands behind his back and began to recite.

_"The finest rockets ever seen._

_They burst in stars of blue and green._

_Or after thunder, silver showers_

_Came falling like a rain of flowers."_

Sam sat down. "Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He sighed.

Gimli snored and Aragorn hit him for being rude to fall asleep when the Hobbits were trying to handle their grief.

Shenaux smiled at Sam and sat beside him on the ground. "No Sam, that did them great justice. It was beautiful."

The small Hobbit smiled up at her in his thanks.

"I see that Gimli is getting his strength back." Sinn replied dryly. "Tell me, how much did he eat at supper?"

"I believe it was more than the Hobbits here." Aragorn chuckled.

"Is that even possible?" Shenaux asked.

"Apparently so." Sinn said as she looked at Legolas from the corner of her eye. She blushed slightly when she found him staring at her. She turned her head to say something when Haldir entered the clearing. 

Even though Shenaux wasn't anywhere near Sinn, she still felt her friend stiffen at the sight of the Elf. Quickly standing, Sinn walked over to the Elf and smiled up at him. "Lord Haldir, I was wondering if you would show me around the city?" She linked arms with the male Elf.

"Of course my lady, I was just on my way here to ask if Legolas wished to join me in my wondering." He looked towards his old friend.

Legolas nodded his head. "It has been long since I have been here last." He walked over to join the two and to his surprise, Sinn linked her free arm through his and smiled up into his face.

"Shall we be off then?" Sinn questioned and the trio left.

As soon as Haldir was out of sight, Shenaux relaxed visibly.

"Is anything the matter Shenaux?" Aragorn asked. "Every time you are near Haldir, you tense up or shrink away from him. Is there a reason why you don't like him?"

"I can't say. Not yet." She told him and he nodded, letting the subject drop.

* * *


	12. Wackiness and Laughter Ensues

**A/N:** Gomen nasi! Gomen nasi! Gomen nasi! As you can guess, we are **VERY** sorry for not updating sooner! 

J-chan: We? Don't you mean **YOU**!? YOU were the one that was swooning over Mr. Kisses-Extremely-Good-Deep-Kisser Man! I HAD nothing to do with this chapter updating late!

Shenaux: *Blushes* Anyways, are you done? Okay, so I was a little preoccupied with "swooning" over him… but he **IS** a great kisser!

J-Chan: Sure, rub it in! Well, I've always wondered how he kissed and now you tell me… Hope my bf don't read this! ^_^

Shenaux: Well, you didn't seem to be complaining when I picked **YOU** up tonight! You looked way to happy kissing Mr. Not-Perfect-But-Still-Trying.

J-Chan: *raises eyebrow* Not Perfect But Still Trying? Hmm… well OF COURSE I was a tad happy! *grins stupidly* 

Shenaux: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!! *putting hands over ears and closing eyes*

J-Chan: *grins evilly* Heh, heh, heh.

Shenaux: Anyways! To you readers we are very sorry for not updating sooner and please forgive us… now on with the story!

J-Chan: Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

* * *

"Lady Sinn, may I ask you something?" Haldir questioned.

"Sure." Sinn replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Presently, the three had stopped by a large pool of water and Haldir had told her this is where the men usually go for their swims, there was another pool on the other side of the city for the females. Sinn had taken off her slippers and stuck her feet in the water, pulling her dress up past her knees.

Legolas lounged against the trunk of a tree near her and he watched her silently. Haldir was sitting up on the branch above Legolas' head.

"Is there a reason why Lady Shenaux is scared of me?" He asked bluntly.

Sinn sighed and lay down, so that she could look up at Haldir. "She is not scared of you per say, it's just…" she sighed again and thought of the right words to say. "Where we are from she had a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Legolas questioned confused.

"Uh, a man who was courting her." She explained as she looked at him. "They were pretty close for the first few months, but then something happened and it all changed."

"How?" Haldir asked.

"He began to hit her. He almost raped her once, but Ransom got to her before anything could happen that's when they cut off all ties to him."

"But what does that have to do with the reason why she doesn't like Haldir." Legolas asked the question that was plainly written upon the said Elf's face.

"Haldir looks exactly like Darren. All you have to do is cut Haldir's hair and give him rounded ears and he could be Darren's twin. The similarities between you two are uncanny. Your eyes are exactly the same and said eyes haunt her dreams. In her heart she knows she doesn't have to be afraid of you, but her mind is controlling her right now."

"Is there anyway I can get past this?" Haldir asked.

Sinn looked up at him shrewdly. "Why do you care?" Then she grinned. "Oh! You have a thing for her!"

"A… thing?"

"You like her."

Haldir looked startled for a moment or two. Then smiled gently. "I think she is extremely beautiful and I wish to befriend her. So maybe I do like her a little bit." He jumped down from his branch. "I must be off. I have to go check upon the borders. Sleep well." And he was gone, leaving the two alone.

"I didn't expect him to own up to liking her." Sinn said in surprise, still lying on her back looking up into the darkening sky.

Then Legolas' grinning face was above hers, blocking the sight of the twinkling stars above her. "It surprised me also. He hasn't liked anyone this much ever since I have meet him and that was four centuries ago."

Sinn blinked. "And you're grinning why?"

"Because he is playing matchmaker with us."

"WHAT?"

"Do not worry yourself Sinn, for we shall play matchmaker with him and Shenaux. I'm sure if we work on her, she will be able to like him a little bit."

Sinn grinned up at her Elf friend. "You have a lot to learn about the heart of a woman Legolas Greenleaf. It doesn't work that way."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how does it work?"

"Haldir has to woo her."

"Woo her?"

"Yes. He has to gain her trust. All men have to gain women's trust; some men have it easier with their good looks. Like you for instance. You probably just have to smile at a woman and she will swoon for you, and you have to do very little to gain her trust."

"Are you telling me that I am good looking?"

"Yes." She told him bluntly. "Actually, I'm telling you that you are extremely handsome. Too handsome for your own good."

"Any man would be lucky to have you as their love." He told her.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, you are beautiful, graceful, and an excellent warrior. You're voice is magnificent and your presence alone fills everyone with happiness. You have the qualities of an Elf maiden, all but the height."

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face. "I'm the only short one in my family. Everyone else was rather tall, but I was also different. And graceful I am not. You haven't seen me in my element yet. Have you ever notice that Shenaux and I sneak away in the mornings? We leave to try to get over our clumsy morning ritual. The only reason why my voice is any good is because my grandmother insisted that I go to choir school, and I'm just a peppy person, except in the mornings, so you know, of course people are going to be happy with me around. Now the warrior part, well, that's a bunch of bull." She said, telling the truth about herself. She wasn't as great as he believed her to be, and she had to set the record straight.

He looked down at her, the smile disappearing from his face as he caressed her cheek with his index finger. "I wish to kiss you Sinn, but I fear that it is too soon for you. You had just got over your grief for your love."

Sinn nodded and quickly stood up and left the clearing, her slippers in her grasp. She was rather shaken by his statement and surprised. It didn't take her long to reach the talan and her room where she quickly stripped and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was rather, for lack of a better word, exciting. As soon as Sinn woke up, she heard the Hobbits beneath her _talan_ cursing something. Frowning, she got out of bed and quickly wrapped herself in a white robe before exiting her room and looking down upon the Hobbits.

"Is there anything I can do for you young ones?" Sinn called down to them.

Pippin looked up at her. "Yeah, you could kill your familiar!" he yelled.

Sinn groaned. "What did he do this time?"

"We were bathing this morning, and your familiar stole our pants!" Merry told her.

"Sinn, what's the matter?" Shenaux asked as she exited her room, also wrapped in a white robe. She was still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Giz stole the pants of the Hobbits while they bathed." Sinn explained, not really hiding her laughter.

Shenaux choked back her giggles. "What? Why?"

Sinn just shrugged as she began to descend the ladder to stand by the Hobbits. "Enough swearing please." She told them as they continued to curse the racoon. "At least you got your pants back." She smirked.

"No thanks to that racoon of yours. Legolas was walking by and he caught the racoon unawares and was able to get our pants back from the cursed creature." Sam grumbled. "We chased the animal almost all over the forest."

Sinn burst into laughter. "You…. Were running through Lothlórien with out your pants?" She giggled.

Shenaux hearing Sinn's comment also began to giggle and jumped from the ladder and joined her friends. "What a sight that would have made! I wonder what the Elves thought of that?"

"I see that you two are in good spirits this morn." Aragorn said as he walked out of the trees with Legolas, Gimli and Boromir beside him.

"You would be too if you woke up to cursing Hobbits and a hilarious story about a racoon stealing their pants!" Shenaux laughed, sending Sinn into a new fit of giggles.

"It's not all that funny Sinn." Frodo grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Frodo, but if that happened to Legolas, or Aragorn, or Boromir, or even Gimli, wouldn't you laugh as well?"

"Notice she didn't mention herself or Shenaux?" Gimli muttered to the other males.

"And that she mention Legolas first." Aragorn grinned.

"I was only making a point Aragorn." Sinn sniffed.

"And that point was…?" Pippin questioned.

"That embarrassing moments are only funny when they happen to someone else and not to yourself. And I didn't mention Shenaux and myself because it would never happen to us. If someone stole our pants while we bathed we always have a long tunic with us, our a towel and then we would definitely hurt the person or animal that would try to embarrass us like that."

"Is that a threat?" Legolas questioned with one of his eyebrow's raised.

"Take it as you wish." Sinn told him, not meeting his eye. She turned towards the Hobbits. "I will talk with Giz as soon as I find that rascal and if he ever does it again I shall make a coon skin hat out of him."

"I'm sure you will Sinn." Pippin grinned. "Now, don't you think that you should go get dressed. Though I love seeing you in that robe of yours, I don't think that it is really appropriate to wear around the company of potential suitors."

Sinn looked down at her robe and noticed that indeed it was see through when the sun came up and shone upon it. Lucky for her that the sun has yet to reach her. "Thanks Pip, I owe you one." And she climbed back up into the talan.

Shenaux chuckled. "What's this about potential suitors Pip?" she looked down at the Hobbit. "You know something that I don't?"

"Yeah, we all do." He pointed to his other Hobbit friends. "But, we'll tell you all our gossip once we're alone and out of earshot of them." He indicated the other members of the Fellowship.

She grinned and went back up the ladder to change.

"What are you up to young Hobbit?" Gimli questioned with narrowed eyes.

All the Hobbits looked at Gimli with the most angelic expressions that they could pull off and in unison they said, "Us? Up to something? We have no idea what you are talking about Master Dwarf."

From then on in, the rest of the Company of Eleven were extremely wary of the four Hobbits and the two young women.

After Shenaux was dressed, she climbed back down the ladder and took off with the Hobbits in tow. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir had already left after Shenaux climbed up the ladder to her _talan_ so when Sinn came back down, she was alone in the clearing, which she was rather happy about. It gave her time to think about everything that has happened and everything that might happen. She began to walk idly down a path towards the city of Lórien.

She came upon another clearing and she heard male laughter. Looking up, she saw Oxana cuddling up to Haldir with a very, if owls had expressions, love filled expression. Haldir didn't look too pleased about the whole situation. Giz wasn't too far away rolling his eyes. Sinn wondered about their animals sometimes. They act rather human at times. She covered her mouth with her hand as she smothered her own giggles.

She walked up to the poor Elf. "Have we found a new admirer Haldir?" She smiled brightly, laughter shining in her eyes.

The Elf looked at her sourly. "Not you too." He groaned. "What have I ever done to deserve this? I thought that it was all over with when this owl left a while ago."

Sinn grinned. "Nope, she'll be leaving once we leave though, so you'll have your breathing space then."

"So the owl belongs to you?"

"Nope. Oxana is Shenaux' familiar…. In a way. The racoon's mine, unfortunately. But just to let you know we can't control them. They have a mind of their own." She then looked at the owl on Haldir's shoulder. "Oxana, would you please leave the poor Elf alone. He's being teased enough as it is."

_But he is just so handsome! She protested._

"Yes Oxana, we all can see how handsome he is, but won't it be a tad difficult to be together? You know the whole different race and species?"

_You're no fun Sinn. She grumbled, making a sour face at Sinn. But she did get off of Haldir's shoulder._

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

"How about you keep an eye on Shenaux and the Hobbits? I think they are up to something and I don't think that it is good for me." Sinn suggested as she looked down at the Owl. 

Giz walked over. _I think I know what they are up to Sinn. He told her._

"Oh?" She turned her gaze to Giz.

_I think they are planning on ways of putting you and Legolas together._

"Oh really now? Well, I just have to throw a wrench in their plans now don't I? Or in Middle Earth's case, I guess I will throw a stick or something." She mumbled and walked off with the two animals in tow, leaving the other Elves to wonder about her sanity. Haldir made a mental note to himself to ask the other members of the Fellowship if it was normal for Sinn to talk with the animals out loud.

* * *

            Shenaux was walking with the Hobbits about the forest valleys of Lothlórien giggling and talking amongst themselves. They were at the moment trying to think up a plan of putting Legolas and Sinn together so that maybe a loving relationship might happen.

So far their luck was running short on them. None of the Hobbits were much of a matchmaker. Not even Sam or Merry or even Pippin. 

Shenaux was good, but she wasn't that good when it comes to her sister and best friend. She knew Sinn very well, but she didn't know Legolas all that much and she knew that she needed help. She just didn't know what kind. She thought maybe the Hobbits would be able to help her, but obviously she was wrong.

She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Shenaux? Is anything the matter?" Merry asked her as he looked up into her face.

"Nothing's wrong really. I was just thinking that I have to get more help. Sure, I may be able to get Sinn with someone, but working on Legolas might be a bit difficult. I will need someone else to work on him. Someone he will trust. I doubt it that he will trust one of you Hobbits."

Frodo frowned. "You're right Shenaux. Maybe Galadriel will help us." He suggested.

"I think she may have something more important to do then to help us play matchmaker. The relationship between Sinn and Legolas doesn't really seem to be Middle Earth shattering news if they don't go beyond friendship."

"I think she has a point." Pippin sighed.

"Well, how about Aragorn?" Sam suggested.

Now that was funny. Could you just picture Aragorn playing matchmaker to an Elf and a young woman? That very picture sent Shenaux into a fit of giggles, which made the four Hobbits look at her oddly.

"Let's leave the Fellowship out of this." She told them as she was finally able to speak. "I doubt that Aragorn or Boromir or Gimli would be able to play matchmaker. They are better as just killing machines. I'll have to find outside help." She started walking away towards one of the many pools.

"You want to be alone?" Pippin asked.

"Yes please. I have a lot to think over. There are also other personal matters that I must think over. I will talk with you four later. Ta!" and she disappeared into the trees.

"Do you think she will be all right?" Merry whispered.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Now, let's go push Haldir into that area where she went." Frodo said. "Quickly now!"

And the four Hobbits ran the opposite way Shenaux went, trying to find Haldir. Lucky for them all that Haldir was on his way towards the archery fields which just happened to be on the path that the Hobbits were on. 

They literally ran into the tall blond handsome Elf and the four fell to the forest floor.

"Why the hurry little ones?" Haldir asked them as he help each one up from the floor.

"Actually, we were looking for you." Pippin told him. "We wanted to tell you that Shenaux is alone now if you want to go talk with her."

"Yes, we have noticed that you have wanted to speak with her for a long time now and you were never able to get her alone." Merry added.

"She went that-a-way." Sam said, pointing in the direction said woman had walked in. "If you hurry you might be able to catch up to her before she decides to go back to her _talan for lunch."_

"Good luck." Frodo said and then all four of the small Hobbits left, walking calmly in the direction where Haldir had just come from.

Said Elf was looking at them as if they had lost their minds, but then he decided that this was indeed his chance to plead his case to the young woman that had captured his curiosity. So he walked into the direction that the Hobbits had pointed to.

* * *

Haldir came upon Shenaux a few minutes later sitting and staring out into the deep pool before her. She seemed so lost in thought he was loath to disturb her, but he really wanted to try and work it out so that they could at least be friends.

"Lady Shenaux?" Haldir questioned softly, feeling slightly remorseful as he saw her flinch ever so slightly. "May I have a word with you?"

"Oh!" Shenaux said standing quickly. "Not right now… I have to get back to my _talan and get prepared for lunch." With that said Shenaux tried to quickly skirt around Haldir, but he decided to prevent her from leaving by taking her elbow in a gentle grasp, cursing to himself as he felt her flinch at the contact. "Don't touch me! Please, just leave me alone!"_

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Darren and the way he treated you was very grievous but as I said before I'm not him!" Haldir said removing his hand from Shenaux' elbow as he felt her begin to shake. "I would like the opportunity to get to know you and hopefully become you're friend."

"You… you know about Darren! Who told you?! Sinn wouldn't have told you, she… she just wouldn't!" Shenaux stuttered in shock and denial. "And it's none of your business! I mean, just please leave me alone!" Tears began to trail down her cheeks unnoticed by her.

"I… I… I just want to leave this place and never have to see your face ever again! Is that too much to ask? I mean, if it isn't enough to see your eyes in my dreams I now have to confront you while I'm awake too? Darren just go away!" Somewhere in her rant Shenaux had forgotten that it wasn't Darren in front of her but Haldir. As she turned to flee again her elbow was caught in a firm grasp, without thinking Shenaux turned and reacted, the only thing saving Haldir from a very broken nose was his quick instinct to duck. "Just stop tormenting me and leave me alone! I'll die before I let you hit me again!" Another swing quickly followed the first followed by a third and fourth in rapid succession.

"Lady Shenaux! Stop!" Haldir commanded continuing to duck the continuous swings coming his way. "Please stop! You'll hurt yourself!" This last comment was said just before he grabbed her wrist in an iron tight grasp. "Why are you so angry? Why can't you forgive yourself and let this pain go?"

"Because I don't deserve to! That's why… I let him hurt me over and over again. I didn't stop it! Ransom had to save me and I wasn't able to save him!" Shenaux cried out before breaking away and fleeing as if the Hounds of Hell were on her heels, while it was really Haldir.

He quickly caught up to her and wrestled her to the forest floor. She struggled for a long time before Haldir finally grabbed her wrists in one hand and had his legs wrapped around hers. He held her as she cried.

"Please Lady Shenaux, please stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep going as you are. I am not trying to torment you. You deserved better than Darren and I pray to the Valar that you will just let me speak my peace. I at least deserve that. I know you are hurting. I know that you are hurting because of what that man did to you and what happened to Ransom, but you must let it go. Sinn has."

Shenaux hiccuped and looked up at the Elf through her teary eyes. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She growled right before she kneed him in the groin.

Haldir gasped in pain and curled into the fetal position and cursed in Elvish. Shenaux scrambled to her feet and began to run again.

After blinking away the tears that came to his eyes, Haldir stumbled to his feet and chased Shenaux again. He had to get this over with. He had to get her over her anger and get her to live again.

She hadn't run extremely far before she fell and twisted her ankle. She fell to the ground in pain, but she did manage to muffle her scream of pain as she fell.

She sat gasping and rubbing her ankle, tears falling down her cheeks. That's how Haldir found her again. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her cradling her ankle.

"Lady Shenaux, are you all right?" He questioned worriedly as he knelt beside her and took her ankle in his hands. "It's twisted rather badly." He told her before his hands began to glow softly and a comforting warmth spread throughout her body as he healed her sprain.

"H…how did you do that?" She questioned softly as she stared in amazement at her ankle, which was no longer painful or sprained. 

"It's simple Elvish magic really." He told her. "All Elves are gifted with the ability to heal small hurts like yours, but only certain Elves with powerful abilities can heal cuts and other painful things. Now do you trust me?" (I believe that's a bunch of bull, but I am not sure, I just made it up. It could be true. Anyone care to tell me nay or yay?)

"I…I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry, but, it's too soon for me." She told him and then stood up again.

"All I ask of you," Haldir said as he grabbed her hand and looked up into her face, "is that you get the chance to get to know me, Haldir. I'd rather that you leave Lothlórien not being afraid of me. We might meet each other again and I wouldn't want our next meeting to be an awkward one."

She looked down into his expressive and almost familiar eyes and saw the goodness in them. She saw his gentleness and his loyalties. She almost saw his soul.

"I give you my word Haldir of Lórien, that I shall get to know you better before I pass my judgement upon you. I will get to know you before I decide to be your friend."

"That's all I ask of you Lady Shenaux. That is all." He smiled up at her, the smile warming his beautiful blue eyes.

"Then first things are first." She told him as she took her hand from his and he stood up. "Drop the 'Lady'." And with that she ran off into the forest again.

This time, Haldir didn't follow her, for she left him with a smile.

* * *

At lunch that day the Fellowship was together with some of the Lorien Elves. Haldir was amongst the few Elves that decided to eat with them. 

They all sat at a long table. Sinn and Shenaux were on the left side of the table. Sinn sat beside Pippin, whom was on her left, and beside Pippin was Frodo. Sitting beside Shenaux on her right was Merry and sitting beside Merry was Sam.

On the far side of Frodo was Aragorn and the far side of Sam was Gimli. The ladies and Hobbits had decided to take their seats in the middle of the table, forcing others to sit elsewhere. Across the table from Aragorn was Boromir and beside Boromir was one of the Lórien Elves, neither Sinn nor Shenaux caught his name. Beside him were Legolas, then another Lórien Elf and then Haldir, which was surprising to all, then there were three more Lórien Elves beside him.

What shocked Sinn throughout the meal was that Shenaux seemed fine to have Haldir sitting across from her. Sinn had decided to keep a close watch on her friend, but only when she wasn't too busy looking over at Legolas for a few minutes.

Everyone talked and laughed and made jokes. Sinn was about to mutter something to Shenaux when Oxana flew into the area and landed on Haldir's shoulder, making all the Lórien Elves laugh. Shenaux looked confused at her familiar and Sinn just groaned. She knew exactly what was happening.

"Oxana." Shenaux said with a frown. "What are you doing?"

The Owl looked at her innocently and just fluttered her wings. Haldir had one of his elbows on the table and cradled his forehead in that hand.

"You're Owl here has a thing for the Elf." Sinn told her with a grin. "I told her inter-species relations won't work all that well. Sure there are a lot of men where we come from that like that sort of thing, but I don't think Haldir swings that way." 

"No, I don't suppose he does. But as we can see, Oxana does." Shenaux said with a smile. "Now, is there anything I can help you with Oxana, or are you here just to bother Haldir?"

_Actually Shenaux, I came to see you. But you're busy right now, so you can finish your meal while I stay here on my Haldir's shoulder. Oxana told her._

"Go away Oxana." Sinn told the Owl. "Haldir must eat and he can't exactly do that when there is a love stricken Owl resting on his shoulder." If possible for an owl to glare Sinn would have been put six feet under with the harshness of the glare Oxana sent her way. 

As this was being said Shenaux sputtered with laughter; "Your Haldir? I don't think so, if he belonged to anyone it wouldn't be an owl with a death wish, and if you don't fly your scrawny butt off his shoulder and over to me right now, so help me Goddess, I'll make you into a stuffed animal for my first born."

As that conversation took place, the Lórien Elves looked at the two women in complete confusion. Animals couldn't speak, so therefore, they couldn't understand them. So why do these two young mortal women believe that they can speak to animals... and why isn't any of the other members of the Fellowship confused about this? Are all of them mad?

_Scrawny? Scrawny! If anyone's butt is scrawny it'd be yours! You over-grown , pompous witch! Oxana replied snappily fluttering her wings and puffing herself up, hitting the side of Haldir's head in the process. _

"Witch? Don't you mean bitch?" Shenaux asked aloud much to the amusement of Sinn. Oxana just hooted in defeat before flying off.

"Lady Shenaux, I believe you must be mistaken, a bitch is a female dog, and you most certainly aren't a dog!" Rúmil, Haldir's brother who was on his left side, questioned as the other elves at the table nodded their agreement. At this comment Shenaux and Sinn just paused for a fraction of a second before bursting into mirthful laughter.

"Master Elf, I apologise for our laughter but you see, where we come from bitch isn't used as often to describe a female dog but more along the lines as an insult to a person." Sinn explained still giggling, as Shenaux tried to calm herself down long enough to catch her breath.

"I believe I understand a little more about you two." Aragorn said with a grin.

"Oh my dear Aragorn," Shenaux said in a giggle. "You will never understand us. I don't think we even understand ourselves at times." She smiled.

"At times?" Sinn questioned but she quickly groaned when she saw that Giz and Oxana were now coming towards the dining group. "Yes Giz?"

_I wanted to know what got Oxana into this fit and why she is a little worried right now. Giz said._

"Oh, maybe it was because Shenaux threatened her if she didn't get off Haldir's shoulder." Sinn explained to her familiar.

_What? Giz looked at the Owl. _Why do you keep bothering him? But I guess it's none of my business._ He sighed. _Oh, Sinn, after you eat, maybe I can show you our hiding spot and we can give you all of the things we took before you went into Moria.__

Shenaux grinned widely. "Giz has a crush on Oxana!" She exclaimed, making Giz look uncomfortable. "I didn't think it was possible for two different animals to fall in love."

"How do you think hybrids are made?" Sinn asked dryly as she took a grape and popped it in her mouth before chewing thoughtfully. "I'll come looking for you later Giz and then you can show me the cache were you put all of the stolen items. And then you and Oxana both can give everyone back the things you took."

Giz nodded and then quickly left the clearing with Oxana trailing behind him asking him what Shenaux meant by her comment about Giz having a crush on her and which different animals fell in love.

"Uh..." Pippin trailed off. "How about we change the topic and get on with eating all of this food?" He looked hungrily at the many dishes that the Elves had prepared. He got agreement from everyone around the table, especially from his fellow Hobbits.

"I do want to apologise for Oxana Haldir." Shenaux said as she smiled at him. "I do believe that she has no idea what she is doing and going to do."

"Such is the fate of the love stricken fool." Sinn grinned at Shenaux. "Am I correct?"

Shenaux didn't even take her eyes from Haldir or wiped the smile off of her face as she reached out and jabbed Sinn in her side, making her jump and squeak.

"You didn't!" She gasped with wide eyes as she stared at Shenaux.

"Did what?" Gimli questioned with his usual frown on his face. "She didn't do a thing Sinn."

"Yes she did, master Dwarf." Boromir laughed. "She just announced to all of us that Sinn is extremely ticklish."

Shenaux laughed evilly. "Bwa-ha!"

Sinn grinned evilly. "Well, I ain't going to go down alone now am I?" She then proceeded to jab her best friend in the side making Shenaux squeal and jump from her seat. "Please don't! Have mercy!"

"I have no mercy." Sinn said and then she tackled Shenaux to the ground where they then began to tickle each other to exhaustion. The males just sat and laughed at the young women's antics to get the better of each other.

"I think I am going to throw up." Sinn groaned as she and Shenaux gasped for breath.

"I think I just killed the muscles in my stomach." Shenaux agreed with her.

"What do you expect when you begin to tickle each other mercilessly right after you ate?" Legolas asked the two women as he looked down upon them. The meal was finished and almost everyone had already left. Haldir was waiting for Legolas as well as the other Elves. They had decided to go to the archery fields.

"I didn't expect to feel like this." She told him as she scrambled to her feet, then she helped Shenaux to her feet.

"We're going to go to the archery fields, do you wish to join us Sinn?" Legolas asked her.

"No thanks." She told him. "I think I am going to take a bath and try and settle my stomach."

Legolas grinned at her.

"Can I try?" Shenaux asked.

"NO!" Sinn yelled, startling everyone that was in the clearing.

"I don't see why not." Haldir told Shenaux as he threw a curious look towards Sinn's frightened expression.

"Oh, you just signed your death warrant." Sinn groaned as the others walked away.

Legolas sent her an odd look. "What are you talking about Sinn?"

"What ever you do, stay far behind Shenaux when she shoots her arrows..... tell that to all of the Elves. If you cherish your life, or any part of your body stay out of range."

Legolas gave her another odd look before he finally followed his friends to the archery fields and Sinn made her way to her _talan_ and prepared herself a nice hot bath.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, heh… like our cliffhanger? ^_~ You all will just have to wait and see what I, err… Shenaux, does. Oh! Also, the disclaimer is the same as always! We DON NOT own these recognizable characters… we're just playing with them! *grins wickedly*

J-Chan: Tell us, what do you all think will happen when Shenaux and I go to work. Yes you've guessed it. We are working together now… scary thought no? Feel extremely bad for Shenaux' mom, she's our boss.


	13. Arrows and Spiders

**A/N:** Just a short chapter to tide you over until I have a little more time ~ Shenaux

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Legolas approached the archery fields with trepidation as the advice Sinn gave to him ran through his mind. He walked up to one of Haldir's brothers, Rúmil, and explained to him what Sinn told him. Rúmil now looked at Shenaux a bit more warily and he decided that it would be best if he warned the other Lórien Elves as Legolas went to warn Haldir. However, the two of them both forgot about Orophin and well that's when disaster struck.

Legolas was talking with Haldir in Elvish behind Shenaux' back as she practised pulling the string of the bow back, trying to get the feel of it. 

_"Haldir, I got a warning from Sinn." Legolas told him as he sent a worried look at Shenaux as she slowly got closer and closer to the quiver of arrows that Orophin leaned against a young sapling._

_"Do I want to know?" Haldir questioned._

_"Well, you see, she told me to warn all of you to stay far, far behind Shenaux when she shoots the arrows, and I quote, 'If you cherish your life, or any part of your body stay out of range.' What do you make of it?" _

_"I honestly don't know Legolas." Haldir frowned and then gasped when he saw Shenaux string and arrow._

Legolas looked up at Haldir's gasp and watched in horror as Shenaux aimed the arrow and shoot at the target on one of the many trees. However, that's not what made him look on in horror. What made him look on in horror was that Orophin was near the targets that Shenaux just shot at... and it didn't help matters that the wind picked up and pushed the arrow even more off course.

Haldir, Legolas and Rúmil watched the events unfold in slow motion. They watched as Shenaux dropped the bow in shock and her eyes widened as she watched the arrow make it's way towards the targets, but her aim wasn't straight and the arrow was going slightly to the left. But then the wind picked up and the arrow was now making it's way towards Orophin.

_"Orophin!" Rúmil yelled in Elvish in warning._

Just as Orophin turned towards his brother's call, the arrow hit him.

Shenaux covered her mouth with a gasp and she quickly ran over to the injured Elf. She looked at the Elf in complete horror. "Are you all right?" She questioned.

Haldir, Legolas and Rúmil couldn't help themselves and began to laugh at the misfortune of their fellow Elf. Orophin received the arrow right in the left cheek of his butt. He was presently saying every curse word in the Elven language and possibly using some Common curse words.

"You have to take the arrow out." Shenaux told him as she tried to reach for it, but Orophin backed away from her. "Oh, stop being such a wuss. It wasn't my fault! Honest!" She told him.

He said something in Elvish, and by the tone of it, it wasn't pleasant and Shenaux knew what kind of tone that was. She slapped him upside the head.

"That wasn't very nice!" She told him after she hit him, making Haldir and the other Elves laugh all the harder. "Now shut your trap and turn around." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, then with her right hand she grabbed the arrow and then placed her left hand on his back and finally she gave a sharp yank and the arrow came free.

Orophin let out a loud yelp of pain and Shenaux smiled at him sweetly. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked him and then sauntered away from him to the three hysterically laughing Elves.

"I think I am going to go back to my _talan_ now before I kill anyone. It's been fun. Once Orophin calms down can you please express my deepest sincere apologies about shooting him in the arse." She grinned and then walked away after she placed the arrow in Haldir's hand.

* * *

"So," Sinn called from the bath where she was now relaxing when Shenaux entered the _talan, "who did you shoot this time?"_

"I told you before Sinn that shooting you in the arm was an accident." Shenaux protested. "Along with shooting Orophin in the arse."

Sinn burst out laughing. "You shot an Elf in the ass?" she giggled. "I wish I was there to see that one!"

"Shut up Sinn and just bathe!" Shenaux snapped at her friend.

Sinn just laughed. "I'm almost done. If you want to start heating up some water, you could have the tub when I am finished with it."

"Ya, maybe that will calm me down. I really am sorry for shooting Orophin in the arse." Shenaux sighed. "I just didn't think that, well, I would hit anyone. I mean, I thought maybe I would have better aim now then I used to have. I guess I was wrong."

Sinn shook her head as she grabbed a towel and stood up. She wrapped the towel around herself and then walked into her room.

Shenaux began to heat up the water. 

After Sinn was dressed in a robe, she dumped her bath water and went back into her room to finish getting dressed. 

She put on a green gown and tied her hair up. She slipped on the matching green slippers before she began to put her chain back on. She was startled out of her wits when she heard Shenaux scream.

Rushing out of her room, a dagger in hand, Sinn looked around for the intruder. She found Shenaux on the opposite wall from the kitchen and door.

"Shenaux! What happened? Are you all right? Why did you scream?" Sinn demanded, still looking for any sign of an intruder.

Shaking, Shenaux took a breath. "It… it was a spider." She pointed over to the cauldron where she was heating her bath water.

Sinn looked at her friend before leaning against the doorframe to her room, her shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

"It isn't funny Sinn!" Shenaux said angrily as she stomped her foot. "You know how much I hate spiders!"

Before Sinn could say anything, Haldir, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship were in the _talan_.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Aragorn questioned before he took in the fuming Shenaux and laughing Sinn.

"What's going on?" Boromir demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Shenaux… *giggle*… spider…*snicker*….Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sinn gasped as she tried not to laugh any more. "I'm….*chuckle* sorry Shenaux!" She laughed out loud.

Shenaux glared at Sinn and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not funny Sinn so stop laughing damn it!" 

"Sinn, calm down." Aragorn said as he looked over at said woman whom was doubled over in laughter. "Breathe. Now tell me, why did Shenaux scream? She seems unwilling to tell us."

Still chuckling, Sinn looked up at the leader of the Fellowship. "She's unwilling to tell you why she screamed because she came across a spider over by the cauldron. Shenaux detests spiders."

"But it was really, really BIG!" Shenaux protested.

The jaws of all the males standing in front of the two women dropped.

"You screamed because of a spider?" Merry asked.

Shenaux meekly nodded.

Nobody noticed Pippin walking over to the said cauldron to look for the said spider. When he found it, he picked it up and joined the group again.

Sinn walked over to Shenaux, still snickering. "I can't believe you screamed."

Shenaux gave her a dark look. "You don't like spiders either Sinn."

"Yes, but I don't scream when I see one."

Pippin decided that this was the time to step forward with the spider. He walked up to the two women and held out his hand. "Is this what made you scream Shenaux?" He thrust his hand that was holding the spider into both Shenaux' and Sinn's face.

That action had the expected reaction. Sinn and Shenaux both jumped and screamed. Pippin began to laugh.

"Great," Gimli muttered. "They see a damned spider and it sends them to screaming. They see an orc and they kill it." He shook his head and left the _talan_ muttering something about females and their unpredictability.

Aragorn and Boromir shook their heads as they left the _talan_, not bothering to say anything. The Hobbits left in a laughing fit and the two Elves stayed with big grins on their faces.

"Well," Legolas said. "I guess you two wouldn't want to visit Mirkwood. Considering the forest holds giant spiders, bigger than the one Pippin left with."

Sinn glared at the Elf. "You're never going to let us live this down huh?"

"Nope!" Legolas grin grew wider. "See you two later!" 

Haldir nodded and the two left the _talan_.

"I'm going to kill Pippin." Shenaux muttered as she went back to heating water for her bath.

"I'll help." Sinn agreed and went back into her room.

* * *

**A/N:** So any questions? comments?


	14. A Little Bit of History

**A/N:** Again, we don't own Lord of the Rings or anything connected to it. All we're doing is playing with the characters. :D

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Sinn and Shenaux were sleeping in the next day, well if one would call sleeping till past eight o'clock in the morning sleeping in. They haven't slept this late since they began travelling with the Fellowship.

They were all finally able to relax some once they entered the woods of Lothlórien as they regained their strength for the rest of the journey to Mordor.

Both the women were having pleasant dreams of killing a certain young Hobbit when their two animal friends woke them up.

"Go away Oxana." Shenaux grumbled as she pulled the cover over her head.

_GET UP NOW! Oxana's and Gizmo's thoughts rang through the two women's sleep filled minds._

Sinn and Shenaux jerked into a sitting position, blinking owlishly as they tried to get the fog out of their minds. 

"I don't do mornings." Sinn said as she glared at the two animals. "The no coffee thing here in Middle Earth is finally taking its toll on me. Go away and let me sleep some more." She growled at them.

_Sorry, we can't. Giz told his master. __Lady Galadriel wants to see you two._

"But, but, but…" Sinn protested, but she only received a glare for all of her efforts.

"I don't want to go." Shenaux whined. "Can't she come see us?" She pleaded.

_Get up the both of you! You two are completely lazy! I don't see how the two of you ever got this far in the journey. Oxana grumbled as she fluttered away._

_If you two aren't up in five minutes, and when I say up I mean dressed and ready to go, I'm going to bite the two of you. Not to mention the trouble you will get into for disobeying the orders of the Lady of Light. Giz told the two and with one final glare, he waddled out of the Talan._

Shenaux flopped back into her pillows with a groan. "I don't want to get up!" she cried.

"Why couldn't I have had my coffee beans with me… or better yet, instant coffee." She got a dreamy look on her face. "Hmmm coffee…."

"Yeck." Shenaux made a face. "No offence, but…" she trailed off scrunching up her nose.

"Ya, ya. I know. You don't like coffee, but the point is that I do." Sinn crawled out of her bed and over to the bowel of water and splashed some on her face, shivering as the water ran down her back. "That's cold."

"That's a plus. It should wake us up… a little anyway." Shenaux said as she made her way slowly over to the bowel where Sinn was currently wiping the water off of her face.

"I want to go back to sleep." Sinn groaned as she walked back over to her room to get dressed.

When five minutes passed, the two animals came back into the Talen with glares on their faces.

_Are you two finished yet? Oxana asked. __I don't really appreciate being told to fetch people. Even if it is the Lady of Light that tells me to._

"Oh stop your complaining and show us where to go to meet the Lady." Shenaux told the teen owl.

"There is no need for Oxana to show you." A musical voice said as a tall beautiful elf entered the Talen.

Sinn's and Shenaux' jaws dropped open. They both knew right away who this Elf was. This was Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light. The books didn't do her justice. It never clued into their sleep-fogged minds that they have already seen Lady Galadriel before.

"You're…. you're…. you're…." Sinn stuttered.

Giz and Oxana rolled their eyes at their gaping masters. Lady Galadriel smiled gently at the two speechless women.

"I believe it is time for you to know your purpose here on Middle Earth." Galadriel announced. "Sit down and let us talk."

Nodding dumbly, the two women sat down in the chairs nearby and began listening closely as Galadriel told them the history of Middle Earth. (I ain't writing it all down because I don't know all the history of Middle Earth…. Yet. If anyone knows a sight where I could get some info let me know. Thanks)

After an hour or so of Galadriel talking non-stop about the history, Sinn and Shenaux finally interrupted the Elf-Queen.

"Uh, Lady Galadriel, I… well we were wondering why we are here." Shenaux said. "I mean I find the history of this place really interesting and all, but I want to know why we are here."

"To answer your question Shenaux, your fathers are from here."

"Wha…?" Sinn said.

"Your fathers are from Middle Earth. I knew them both. They were very…." She trailed off not knowing what word to use to describe their fathers.

"Well, if they were attracted to our mothers, then I would have to say ditsy…. wait that's what I would use to describe mom…" Shenaux decided it was best to shut up now.

"No, not 'ditsy' as you say, more eccentric." Galadriel smiled. "Yes, your father's were rather eccentric. They were also very good fighters too as I recall."

"Huh?" Sinn's jaw dropped again.

"Uh…." Shenaux was very articulate now. (Note the sarcasm!!!!)

Galadriel smiled again. "Your fathers were mortal men of this realm, your mothers were from a family of witches from your world, though they were not…so that makes you two witches. It skipped a generation."

"Uh…" Sinn trailed off, speechless once again, partly because this was not how she thought of Lady Galadriel to act and partly because she was just told that she was a witch.

"Huh?" Shenaux gasped. She too was speechless for the second time that day.

The Lady of Light laughed at the expressions on the faces of the two young women. The two animals just shook their heads. These two young women were their masters. Brilliant aren't they?

"Haven't you ever wondered why you have familiars? And why you can read thoughts of other people if you are not careful? Has any of that ever crossed your minds?"

"Now that you mention it…" Sinn trailed off.

"No, not really." Shenaux finished for her best friend.

Galadriel stood up. "I will leave you now. When you are able to come to terms with everything, come to see me. I shall help you with your powers." And with that, she left the _flet._

The two women sat in stunned silence with their animal friends waiting for their reactions. Finally Shenaux spoke.

"Well, that was fun, now what?"

_How about you two finally get your revenge on the Elf? You can also get back at Haldir for laughing at you about your spider phobia. Giz suggested._

"Sounds good." Sinn said. "But how are we going to get back at them?"

_This is what you have to do. Giz said as he leaned forward towards the two women._

* * *

After a long and strenuous day at the archery fields and at the infirmary where Orophin was at getting his wound tended to, Legolas and Haldir decided that it would be in their best interest to go and relax in one of the natural hot springs that Lothlórien had in its woods.

Stripping off their clothes, the two Elves jumped into the spring and almost sighed in relief when their sore, strained muscles almost relaxed instantly.

"Haldir, will Orophin ever get over the fact that Shenaux shot him with an arrow?" Legolas asked as he watched the Lórien Elf relax on the other side of the spring.

Haldir opened one eye and looked at the Mirkwood Elf. "I don't know Legolas. I don't think I have ever seen him hold a grudge against anyone before, besides Dwarves that is. But then again, he has never been shot in the ass with one of his own arrows before."

Legolas laughed. "I think this is what Sinn was trying to warn us about. She must have had experience with Shenaux' archery skills first hand to almost go feint when she thought of Shenaux holding a bow and arrow."

"Make a note to ask her about it sometime soon." Haldir said. "And next time, I do believe that I will listen to Sinn when she disagrees against anything Shenaux does."

"I agree."

* * *

Sinn and Shenaux silently crept up upon the two Elves, whom were currently deep in conversation and the two women fervently prayed to the Valar that they wouldn't hear them. Quickly grabbing the clothes the two men conveniently left lying at the base of a near by tree, the mischievous duo made their way around to the other side of the spring, waiting for the precise moment of making their presence known.

Unfortunately, for Sinn and Shenaux Legolas and Haldir heard them. Looking up, they saw the two women holding a pair of pants in their hands, the tunics were lost someplace else.

Both of the Elves began to yell at the young mortal women to give them back their clothes, which caught the attention of the rest of the Fellowship and, of course, the attention of Haldir's brothers. Thinking something is amiss, the nine of them came running into the clearing, stopping dead in their tracks once they took everything in from the naked, and very angry Elves in the hot spring to the laughing maidens, each holding a pair of pants.

"Sinn, give us back our clothes." Legolas growled at the mortal woman, trying to calm down and not make a scene in front of everyone else.

"If you want them, come and claim them." Sinn retorted, adapting a line of Arwen's from the movie.

"Ditto." Shenaux said with a nod of her head. "Or you could just try to find you're tunics. Though, I can't really recall where we threw them."

"This is payback for laughing at us… oh and of course teasing us up on the mountain. Giz always has great ideas doesn't he?"

"If you really want your pants back, you're going to have to beg." Shenaux said, giving the Elves an option.

Haldir looked over at Legolas with a raised eyebrow, and Legolas waves him off with a look that he promises to explain that comment to him later. Right now he was more worried about getting his pants back. Not that he cared if anyone saw him naked, it's just it wasn't exactly proper to flaunt yourself in front of two young maidens. What would his father think? What would Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn think if they ever found out?

Haldir looked at Legolas once more before shrugging. The two took a deep breath and sighed before they calmly began walking out of the spring. They were too proud to beg.

The two walked proudly and naked as the day they were born towards the two mortal women. Said women's eyes were now wide in shock and surprise. They expected them to beg for their pants back, not to walk out of the spring. Where was their decency?

Legolas and Haldir walked up to the to women and grabbed their clothes from the two gaping idiots and they quickly pulled their pants on.

After he was properly dressed, Legolas turned to Sinn. "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask." 

Haldir took a line from Shenaux. "Ditto."

The Fellowship and Haldir's brothers were clutching their sides in laughter and the two women still stood there in complete shock. 

They definitely didn't expect them to expose themselves to the women and god knows who else was watching. Their plan had backfired. 

"So did you like the show?" Haldir asked and the two women quickly ran away blushing.

* * *


	15. The Men Beg for Forgiveness

**A/N:** Disclaimer, we **DO NOT** own Lord of the Rings. 

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"Oh my goddess!" Shenaux gasped once they were back in their _talan_. "What possessed them to do that?"

Sinn was sitting on the floor of the platform completely shocked out of her wits. For a third time that day, she was speechless. At least Shenaux was able to get over her speechlessness quickly.

"That was the third time today that we were speechless." Sinn muttered.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Shenaux sighed. "They were like GODS!" she giggled.

"But that wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't need to know what they looked liked naked! Sure, I daydreamed about him naked when we were on Earth, but I don't need to know!" Sinn protested. "The plan backfired on us, and I think that is what Giz and Oxana were planning."

As if just speaking the names of the two familiars was enough to summon them, the racoon and the owl entered the _talan_.

_So, how did the plan go? Giz questioned._

Oxana gave a little sound that was similar to a sigh. _Oh, it went of magnificently well._ Then they all heard quiet giggles in their minds. _When Haldir left the spring… She sighed again. _Though, Legolas wasn't too shabby either.__

Sinn and Shenaux were blushing again, just at the mere mention of the events had transpired brought to their memory of when the two Elves got out of the spring.

Giz groaned. _You are telling me that they didn't beg? That they just got out of the spring and grabbed their clothes from you?_

Sinn nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what they did! Why did they do it? Have they no shame?"

_Whoa, Sinn, calm down. Giz said backing up slightly. __So the plan backfired. But the good part is having Oxana witness it. You could bug them for months on end because of that._

"I don't think I can ever face either of them again!" Shenaux and Sinn exclaimed miserably. "That moment was too embarrassing!" Shenaux added.

_Don't you think that it would be a tad more embarrassing to them then to you? Oxana pointed out, putting away her daydreams to help their mistresses._

"Not when they think, and announced loudly to all, that it was a plan of ours just to see them naked." Sinn grumbled. "You assured us that they wouldn't do that and would beg for their clothes, nothing more. All I wanted to do was put a little dent in their pride as payback for the teasing on the mountain and then again when the both of them laughed at our phobia."

Shenaux sniffed. "And I was just getting to be friends with Haldir and we had to go and do this." She sighed. "Oh well. Maybe if we hurry, we can turn back and go back to Rivendell."

"That is not an option ladies." A gentle, familiar voice said from the doorway of the _talan. _

Gasping in shock and surprise, Sinn and Shenaux quickly looked up and their eyes met those of two blond-haired, blue-eyed Elves. Quickly, the two mortal women averted their eyes, a flush on their cheeks.

"W…what are you doing here?" Shenaux asked, cringing when she heard her voice wavered.

"We wanted to come and talk with you two. And to apologise." Haldir said, trying to get one of the women to look up at him, but was failing miserably.

"We heard your conversation." Legolas announced. He got them to look up at them with that one statement. "I am sorry that we embarrassed you. It wasn't our intention… well not totally anyway. I didn't expect the others to hear us or even be there."

"We shouldn't have done what we did." Sinn said, once again looking at the floor. She couldn't look at either of them now without the memory of them naked popping into her mind.

"How about we all just forget about what happened?" Haldir suggested. "We're all adults here, so we really shouldn't let this little episode bother us."

"Better said then done." Shenaux muttered to herself, unfortunately for her, everyone in the _talan heard her. "How can you forget the naked bodies of two gorgeous Elves?"_

"Thank you for thinking us gorgeous Shenaux." Legolas grinned when her face went red. "Are we all still friends?" He asked, trying to catch the eyes of the mortals.

Sinn and Shenaux looked at each other and shrugged. Why not? If the earlier event didn't bother the two Elves then it shouldn't bother them. Besides, it went against their grain to let little things like this bother them. If it ever gets to teasing, they will joke about the event.

Finally the two looked up and met the eyes of the Elves. They didn't see any teasing glint in them, only happiness that the two young women still wanted to be friends.

"Great." Haldir said. "Now, I do believe that Lady Galadriel wants to see you two." He grinned sheepishly. "That's another reason why we're here."

"I knew there was an alternate motive." Sinn smiled at the two.

"There always is Sinn." Legolas chuckled. "And before Shenaux asks it, Lady Galadriel wants to speak with you about entertainment for tonight's feast."

"Why us?" Shenaux asked, not too pleased about not being able to ask her earlier question. Shenaux lived to ask questions.

"Well, she has heard of your singing. And it didn't help matters much when rumour of you two singing the song of Nimrodel earlier."

"But, but, but…" Sinn began to protest. "We can't sing in front of other people."

"Whoa, déjà vu." Shenaux said as she looked at Sinn. "Didn't you say that earlier this morning?" 

Sinn frowned. "Probably." She shook her head. "But back to us singing in front of many Elves…" she trailed off.

"N.O." Shenaux said. "We can't do it! We're too shy! We're not singing. Uh-uh. No way. Nope. Sorry. Nay. No…" She trailed off when she saw that the Lady of Light entered the _talan._

"Would you do us the honour of singing tonight at the feast?" Galadriel asked.

"Uh…" Sinn and Shenaux said as they stared at the Lady of Light unsure of what their answer should be.

* * *

Legolas and Haldir joined the other members of the Fellowship with wide grins on their faces. Both Elves refused to say anything as they waited for their friends' reactions.

"Okay, I'll bite." Pippin said as he put down the apple he was munching on. "Why are you two so happy? Are you back in the ladies' good graces?" He asked the last part with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Haldir looked over at Legolas. "Are we back in their good graces?"

Legolas shrugged. "I believe we were until Lady Galadriel came in and interrupted us."

This caught everybody's attention. Pippin and Merry's especially. Aragorn, whom was talking with Boromir, looked up in surprise at the words coming out of the Elves' mouths. Boromir looked up appalled that they would come out and brag to all about what happened. Gimli looked on with humour in his eyes. He didn't believe that the two young mortal women would actually let anything happen, and this conversation seemed to be heading in a direction that would make his two Elf friends extremely uncomfortable. Frodo and Sam looked on in interest. Not for gossip, but to see if everyone's suspicions were true about the two women and the two Elves. Merry and Pippin looked on with only mischievous intent.

"Lady Galadriel 'interrupted' you four?" Merry asked.

"What were you doing?" Pippin grinned.

It took a moment for the two Elves to think back over the conversation that they had just had, and the words spoken. Then it took another moment for the reactions of their friends to these words to clue in. Immediately, both of the Elves began to blush faintly.

"No! Not that!" Legolas denied. "I believe that you misunderstood. We are friends again. And nothing happened."

"When Legolas said that Lady Galadriel interrupted us, he meant that she interrupted the conversation we were having." Haldir hastily explained. "The Lady wishes for Sinn and Shenaux to sing at dinner tonight."

Everyone's faces went back into their normal passive expressions. All, that is but Merry and Pippin. Their faces fell for their entertainment was over.

"What did Sinn and Shenaux say?" Frodo asked softly.

"Well, when we first brought it up they protested. I believe Shenaux was trying to think of every word you could say for no in the Common tongue." Legolas chuckled.

"But what was their answer?" Sam inquired again.

"They kicked us out before we heard it." Haldir admitted.

"Heard what?" Sinn asked as she and Shenaux came up behind the group of men.

"Your answer to Lady Galadriel's question." Legolas explained.

"Oh, that." Shenaux said in a dismissive tone. "Just forget about that request. We told her we didn't want to do it, so we're not."

Sinn rolled her eyes. "Well, we're off for a walk. We'll see you all at dinner." Linking her arm with Shenaux' the two women walked away.

Once the two women figured they were out of earshot of the two Elves, Shenaux looked to Sinn anxiously.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked as they stopped in front of many of the tall trees that inhabited Lothlórien.

"What are you talking about Shenaux?" Sinn asked confused.

"I'm talking about us just lying to our travel companions! We didn't tell Galadriel no."

"Not directly no. We said we couldn't sing tonight, though I am still wondering why she would want us to sing considering the Elves have much better singing voices than us, but that's besides the point. What I am trying to say is that we didn't exactly lie to them. We aren't singing tonight, but later on in the week once we get our songs figured out. They just don't need to know that we are singing." She frowned. "Did any of that make any sense?"

Shenaux paused and thought over Sinn's lecture and frowned. "I think so."

Sinn sighed and then flopped unladylike onto the ground at the base of the trunk of the tree. "What are we going to do? I have absolutely no idea what song I am going to sing. Do I know any songs that are about confusion?"

"I don't think so." Shenaux said as she joined her friend on the ground. "We're screwed aren't we?"

"Royally."

The two sighed simultaneously and leaned back against the trunk. The two women flew backward not expecting air to meet their backs. Instead of the trunk that was there a moment ago, there was a door with stairs leading down into the ground.

Lying on their backs looking up at the hollowed out trunk the girls blinked in surprise.

"Um…" Sinn said. "What just happened?"

"You're asking me?" Shenaux said as she rolled onto her stomach and then climbed to her feet. "Want to follow the stairs?"

"As long as I don't have to follow the white rabbit, I'm fine." Sinn said as she got to her feet also.

Grinning like fools, the two women descended the steps, not thinking that there might be danger at the bottom. It would be just their luck if there were an enemy at the bottom, for they don't have their weapons with them.

But luckily for the two of them, the only thing they found at the bottom was a very large stash of gold, silver, and little odds and ends of weapons and armour. It seems that the women have found the cache of the fruits of Giz and Oxana's little side adventures.

"Should we grab what we can and bring them to the others?" Sinn asked.

"Or do we just leave it here and bring the others to pick out their things?" Shenaux asked.

"Decisions, decisions." Sinn said.

"We bring the others here." Shenaux said with Sinn, simultaneously.

With their minds made up, the two walked back up the stairs and went in search of the others, once they closed the door again and marking the tree by tying a strip of the dress on one of the branches.

Following the trail they left themselves when they were walking to the tree, they went in search of their Companions. The first place they looked was where they left them the first place.

Nobody was there. And there was no trace of anyone being there. That might have been all right if it was just the Elves that were there, but no. There were four Hobbits, two Men and one Dwarf along with the two Elves. Something was up.

"Are we lost?" Sinn asked her friend.

"It's a possibility." Shenaux told her. "You know us and our sense of direction. Even with a map, we always get lost."

"It would be funny if it wasn't true." Sinn replied, hanging her head in shame. "So, what do we do now? Stay in one spot for someone to find us, or to keep on going and getting more lost?"

"The smart thing to do is to stay here and wait and hope for someone to find us." Shenaux said in a thoughtful tone.

"So, we go on and get more lost then?"

"Right. Let's go."

So, needless to say, Sinn and Shenaux kept on walking and got themselves more than lost. They walked right into danger. Not the brightest thing either of them has ever done.

As they walked, they neared the edge of Lothlórien where the Uruk-hai were noted of passing there as they tried to follow the Fellowship. 

Being totally oblivious to the dangers that were surrounding them, the two mortals walked along in their ignorance, trying to find out where they were. 

The animals in the woods became quiet and no other sound was made but their breathing and soft steps. Suddenly, both women got the feeling of being watched and they stopped.

"Uh, Sinn, do you feel that?" Shenaux asked her friend.

"You mean the sensation of being watched?" Sinn inquired. "Yeah, I feel it. But, I'm more worried about the no noise factor."

"I'm a little worried about that too. Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"Because you're most likely are forgetting something."

Before Shenaux could reply, the ugly monsters showed themselves as they surrounded the two helpless women.

"Oh shit!" Sinn hissed.

"And our weapons are in our _talan." Shenaux cursed under her breath. "And I very much doubt it that our martial arts training will be much help against these monsters."_

"We need help." Sinn agreed with Shenaux' assessment of the situation.

* * *

Lady Galadriel was looking in her mirror as she watched the comings and goings of the creatures in her forest and beyond the borders of Lórien. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped in horror at one area where she watched the two mortal women readying themselves for a losing battle. She had to prevent their deaths, they have yet to complete their appointed task. 

Quickly she sent her thoughts to the guards of Lórien to tell them that they have to save these to mortal women, and to hurry for they are soon to be in great danger.

* * *

"Have you seen Sinn and Shenaux lately?" Boromir questioned his travelling companions.

"Not since they left earlier today, why?" Gimli asked as he looked up from polishing his axes.

"Well, I'm kind of worried. They do have this tendency to get into mischief when they are alone together with no one around to watch them."

"You don't think they could get lost, now do you?" Aragorn asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they had gotten lost." Sam said. "I have seen them walking around Lothlórien. Their sense of direction is really off."

"I am afraid that I agree with Sam." Frodo said softly. "We should begin to check around."

"The guards here in Lórien won't let them leave the borders." Haldir said. "We haven't been getting any reports about intruders lately. The two women are safe."

"You don't know them like we do Haldir." Legolas said, a slight frown marred his features. "They should have been back by now. I am beginning to worry slightly."

Legolas' comment made everyone else begin to worry about the disappearance of their two, naive female companions.

By the time another hour had passed, all nine men were extremely worried. It was nearing nightfall and Shenaux and Sinn should have been back an hour ago. Aragorn and Boromir were pacing back and forth in the clearing while Haldir and Legolas were up in the tree's looking for any sign of the two women. The Hobbits were sitting at the base of a tree with Gimli as they tried to think of what could have happened to the two.

It was another thirty minutes when they finally heard a call from Legolas and Haldir. "They are coming." Legolas' voice called down to them. 

The Hobbits scrambled to their feet to wait for their approach. Just as Legolas and Haldir jumped down from the tree they were in, Sinn and Shenaux entered the clearing with five Lórien Elves. All seven of them were covered in a black blood.

"Sinn!" Merry exclaimed in alarm. "Why are you covered in blood? What happened?" the small Hobbit demanded of his friend.

"Shenaux!" Pippin exclaimed with his eyes wide in horror. "You're not hurt are you? What happened to you two?"

Before the two women could open their mouths in reply, Aragorn and Boromir strode up to the two women and Aragorn grabbed Shenaux' arms while Boromir grabbed Sinn's arms.

"Where the hell were you!?" Aragorn demanded as he began to shake Shenaux as he sprouted off more questions, but they were lost in Boromir's shouts at Sinn.

"What the hell happened? You had us worried sick! Where were you? You could have died! What possessed you to wander around the forest alone? You're lucky you weren't killed! Explain yourself!" Boromir yelled at both Sinn and Shenaux, but presently was just shaking Sinn, Shenaux was still being shaken by Aragorn.

The two women looked up at Aragorn and Boromir with wide eyes, then they looked at each other and then their bottom lips began to quiver. Looking back at the two angry men before them, tears gathered in their eyes and they began to sob.

Aragorn and Boromir jumped back from them as if they were burned and they looked at the sobbing women in shock.

"I... I didn't mean to hurt you!" Aragorn said quickly. "You're not hurt are you? I'm sorry!"

Sinn fell to her knees her shoulders shaking with sobs. "We got lost -hic- trying to come -hic- back to tell -hic- you..." Sinn began to sob harder.

"...that we -hic- found the we...-hic- weapons -hic- that..." Shenaux broke off sobbing again.

"... Oxana and -hic- Giz had... had -hic- taken..." Sinn cried even harder.

"... from all of you!" Shenaux cried. "Then...-hic- we rea... rea...realised that... that we were really..." Shenaux said hysterically.

"... really lost!" Sinn finished with a choked sob. "Then there were....-sniff- these big ugly mon..."

"... monsters!" Shenaux threw her arms wide trying to explain with her hands just how large the monsters were. Lucky for the Elf that stood behind her that he was very agile, for he ducked just in time to miss her swinging arm. Legolas and Haldir began laughing at the Elf whose expression was rather bored, as if he had to duck her flailing limbs before. Shenaux and Sinn thought that they were laughing at them.

"It's not -hic- funny!" Shenaux exclaimed stomping her foot in her anger. "The monsters..."

"... tried to kill us!" Sinn finished their diatribe with more sobbing.

Still crying, Shenaux grabbed Sinn's arm, pulled her to her feet and then began marching in the opposite direction from where the group of nine had come from. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo quickly realised that they wanted to go to their _talan and that the two were going the wrong way._

Sam and Frodo promptly fixed that by whispering loudly to each other as the crying women passed the tree they were standing near.

"I think they want to go to their _talan_." Sam whispered hoarsely.

"But they are going the wrong way!" Frodo protested in a whisper just as loud as Sam's.

Stopping dead in their tracks, Shenaux and Sinn looked about them through tear blurred eyes before they turned around and marched in the opposite direction from where they were going, brushing passed a surprised Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Haldir as they exited the clearing.

"I think we should go make sure they manage to get back to their _talan_." Merry suggested.

"Great idea Merry." Pippin replied and Frodo and Sam nodded in agreement.

The four Hobbits quickly left the clearing, following after their friends. Gimli glared at the two dumbfounded Men. "Look what you've down now! You better make things right." He growled out his threat. "If those two aren't feeling better tomorrow morning, we're going to have some words." And with that the Dwarf was gone.

Legolas and Haldir looked at Boromir and Aragorn.

"What just happened?" Aragorn asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know." Boromir said in a shaky voice as well.

"Well, I think it has something to do with the Uruk-hai attack they were in." the elf that Shenaux had almost hit explained in halting Common. 

"What Uruk-hai attack?" Haldir demanded tensely. "They weren't hurt were they?"

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir looked just as anxious to find out the answer to that one as well. The two men felt awful for what had just happened.

_"Not that the two let on." The Elf told them in Elvish, for it was easier for him to explain everything quickly to them. Aragorn translated to Boromir what was being said. _"They were fine on the way back here. They were talking and laughing as if almost getting killed didn't bother them at all." _ He looked over at Aragorn and Boromir. __"That is until they decided to shake the mortal women. But as far as I know of, the two women did not receive any injuries in battle. They were very helpful in the battle as well."_

"Well, that explains the blood on their dresses." Legolas said to the other three as the five Elves went to get cleaned up and to get more arrows.

"I think we all screwed up tonight." Boromir groaned.

"And to think, Legolas and I just made up with them and they are already mad at us." Haldir sighed.

"That has to be a new record." Aragorn chuckled and Legolas just glared at his old time friend.

"We can go and apologise tonight," Legolas suggested, "or we can wait until tomorrow morning and see if they calmed down any."

"We should do it tonight." Aragorn said forcefully. "I find it better to get things out of the way at once so that it is not bothering you at night."

Nodding all four of them headed towards the _talan_ that the two women were sharing. Once they reached it, they found the four Hobbits standing at the bottom talking with the two now tearless women. 

Looking up as soon as they heard the trod of feet, Shenaux and Sinn saw Aragorn, Haldir, Boromir and Legolas making their way towards them. The two women found their eyes welling up with tears once again.

Legolas and Haldir almost groaned when they saw Shenaux and Sinn's eyes tear up again. This was not going to be easy. It seemed that Boromir and Aragorn saw them tear up as well because pretty soon, both Men were on their knees in front of their friends.

"Please don't cry!" Boromir begged. "We came to say we are sorry. Please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry that we hurt you!" Aragorn said. "We didn't mean to! We were just so scared that something bad had happened to you two and when we finally saw you again, you were covered in blood."

Sniffing as the two looked down at the fully-grown warriors on their knees before them, Shenaux and Sinn pouted a little more.

"You really hurt our feelings." Shenaux said softly.

"You didn't need to yell at us." Sinn said just as softly.

"Forgive us?" Boromir asked, giving them a lopsided grin that made him look extremely younger.

The women thought about it for a moment or so before answering.

"Yeah, we forgive you." Shenaux announced.

Legolas chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day when two mortal Men would grovel before two young women."

"Obviously you haven't had much dealings with females Legolas, or you would know that to have a happy home or kingdom is to have happy women." Boromir laughed as he stood up, then helped Aragorn up.

"We've come to apologise as well." Haldir explained when he caught the questioning look Shenaux and Sinn were sending his way. "We were not laughing at you. We laughed at the Elf that you almost hit in the face when you were explaining how big the 'monsters' were."

"Oh dear." Shenaux said.

"You almost hit him again! Shenaux, I'm officially announcing that you are extremely dangerous and that everyone should be on guard around you. First you shoot Orophin in the ass, then you almost stab an Elf, whom may I remind you saved us from those creatures, then you go and almost hit him in the head as we were walking back many times, and then finally you almost hit him again when we were explaining what had happened!" Sinn chuckled. "Not to mention all of those times you almost killed me or yourself or both back on Earth."

"Those were accidents! All of them! Well, maybe not some of the incidents on Earth, but the majority are!" Shenaux protested.

"So, are we forgiven?" Legolas interrupted.

"I suppose." Sinn sighed. "At least until the next time you tick us off."

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let us know how you're liking the story? Anything you don't like that you think we can fix?


	16. Feelings Blossom

****

(A/N) Hey all! Happy Holidays to you all! I, being J-chan, decided that I would post this small itty-bitty chapter up to tide yall over until later. Though this will totally screw up Shenaux' system (she posts the thing, I just write it.) Ah well! ^_^ Tis the season! *begins to hum Christmas tunes* Well, I got to get going now, got to finish with the Christmas shopping. It's scary to think that this time next week this will be all over.

Oh one other thing, we're both REALLY busy with this thing called reality, I personally wouldn't mind living without it, but I was told that it's the thing now-a-days. Go figure. But anyway, we'll TRY to update more often, but things aren't working as we planned them. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next two weeks passed rather quickly and the time for the Fellowship to depart from Lothlórien was drawing near. Also the time Sinn and Shenaux were to sing for Galadriel and Celeborn was drawing near and the two women had yet to figure out what song they wished to sing for the going away dinner.

Presently both Shenaux and Sinn were knocking their heads against a tree trunk muttering "ow" after every time their heads connected with the trunk. They were attempting to ram a thought of a song into their heads, but they were failing miserably.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" A singsong voice questioned.

The two women paused in their activities and looked up at the new comer to find Legolas and Haldir standing their with a mixture of amusement and puzzlement on their faces.

"We're trying to think of something." Shenaux told them.

"Actually, we're trying to ram the thought into our heads." Sinn pointed out.

"Is it working?" Legolas asked.

"No." Sinn pouted, making Legolas smile gently at her.

"It'll come to you I'm sure." He told her gently as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her hair, sending shivers down her spin.

She looked up at him in surprise and alarm, not knowing what to do she quickly stepped away from him. The movement wasn't lost on the other three that stood in the clearing. Shenaux looked at her friend in worry, and Haldir and Legolas looked on in puzzlement.

"Is anything the matter Sinn?" Legolas asked with a frown.

"I'm just distracted. That's all." She explained. "Well, all I'm getting out of knocking my head against the tree is a really bad headache. I'm going back to the _talan_ and I'm going to try and think of what I'm going to do." 

"All right, I'll see you later then." Shenaux said with a small smile when she saw the puzzlement on her friend's face. She was trying to work something out as well as trying to think of a song to sing at the dinner in a few nights.

With a wave in Shenaux' and the two male Elves general direction, Sinn walked off with her left hand holding her head.

* * *

Shenaux looked after her friend in worry. "I wonder what's up with her." She mused out loud.

"Maybe she has a headache. I'm sure you will be acquiring one shortly." Haldir told her with a fond smile on his face. For the past few days, both Haldir and Shenaux found themselves alone in each other's company and they got to know one another fairly well.

"Maybe that's it." She smiled up at him. "And yeah, I do have a slight headache coming on."

Legolas looked at his two friends with mild curiosity. He had his head cocked slightly to the left as he watched the two interact with each other as they both completely forgot all about him. Grinning widely at the two, Legolas cleared his throat. "Well, since you two are so obvious infatuated with each other that you forgot all about me, I'll just leave you two alone." His grin grew wider when he saw that the two started to blush slightly. "Have fun!" With that he left the two alone and disappeared into the trees.

"So…" Shenaux started. "What now?"

"We could go to the archery fields?" Haldir suggested with a grin.

"No, I don't think so. How's your brother by the way?" Shenaux inquired.

"He will be uncomfortable for a short time, but he is healing nicely. His reputation with the maidens has grown somewhat. The maidens have been paying him extra attention and I know that he secretly enjoys it."

Shenaux giggled at the comment. "Oh, poor Orophin." She said in a fake sad tone of voice. "Want to go to the lake and talk? I haven't been there lately."

"I'd love to milady." Haldir said as he bowed low and offered her his arm. "Shall we go then? I can only stay for a short time before I have to go back to my duties, but I would be honoured to spend that time in your company."

Blushing slightly, Shenaux accepted his arm and they headed off towards the lake they usually meet to talk.

Shenaux and Haldir talked for over two hours about nothing really. They talked about their past and their families. They also talked about what they want to do in the future and the kind of family they wanted. Shenaux felt extremely disappointed when Haldir announced that he had to go.

She lay on her back looking up in the sky with a silly grin on her face when she finally realised what song she wanted to sing. Grinning wider, she got up and walked quickly back to her _talan_ to tell Sinn.

* * *

"I've got it!" Shenaux yelled as she entered Sinn's bedroom, making Sinn jump up in alarm and drop the brush that she was holding.

"What?" Sinn questioned as she bent down to pick the brush up.

"I know what song I'm going to sing!" She said excitedly. "And, I know the song that you're going to sing as well!"

"Um…" Sinn said speechless. "Okay, what song are you singing?"

"_Only Hope_!" She grinned triumphantly.

"Isn't that the song Mandy Moore sings in _A Walk to Remember_?" She frowned.

"Yup! It fits perfectly well too!"

"What do you mean Shenaux?"

Shenaux blushed deeply. "Uh, nothing!" She said too quickly. "I just figured that it would be a nice song to sing when you're surrounded by Elves… most of which can't even understand you anyway."

"Maybe we can convince Lady Galadriel to let us sing only in front of her and Celeborn." Sinn mused to herself.

"And the Fellowship, and possibly Haldir." Shenaux said and then quickly added, "and his brothers!"

Sinn narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Is there something that you're not telling me Shenaux? I'm your best friend, you can trust me."

"Nope, there's nothing. I know I can trust you Sinn, but there's nothing to tell. Nothing at all." Shenaux grinned at her. "Anyway, want to know the song I thought of for you?"

"Not really, I already decided on a song." Sinn said quietly.

Shenaux didn't hear her. "I thought that you should sing _Only Time_ by Enya! Isn't that great?"

"Uh, Shenaux, it's a nice song and all, but I don't think that it's fitting." Sinn said. "Besides I have my own song picked out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… do you remember the band Evanescence?" 

"Yeah, they're really good, but what about them?"

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking and I'm going to use one of their songs."

Understanding dawned on Shenaux. "I see." She said. "So does this mean…" she trailed off when she noticed the look on her friend's face.

"It means nothing!" Sinn exclaimed. "I just like their songs." She blushed softly.

"Do you need help with the song?"

"Yeah."

The two girls spent the next couple of days sitting closed up in their _talan_ working on their songs that they are going to sing for their friends and the lord and lady of Lothlórien.

* * *

The night had finally arrived. It was the Fellowship's last night in the safety of Lothlórien. After tonight the ten would be leaving to continue their journey to Mordor. Tonight was the night that Sinn and Shenaux had promised to sing for Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Tonight was hopefully the night that all would most likely be revealed, all but the secret the two women and Lady Galadriel held. No body was to know or find out until they absolutely needed to.

Sinn and Shenaux were at the table sitting across from the Hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir sandwiched in the two women. Gimli sat next to Boromir and Legolas and Haldir sat to the left of Pippin. The lady of light and Lord Celeborn sat at the head of the table. Haldir's brothers couldn't make it. They were on guard duty that night.

Everyone that night was dressed in his or her finest clothing. Shenaux was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore when she was in Rivendell. It was long and navy blue with a silver and baby blue trim to it. Sinn also had a similar dress as to the one from Rivendell. It was emerald green and long. The only difference with the dresses here in Lothlórien than the ones in Rivendell is the necklines. The ones in Rivendell had been a squared neckline and from Lothlórien were rounded necklines.

Aragorn and Boromir were wearing something that Lord Celeborn had loaned them. Gimli wore his usual armour, much to Legolas' chagrin. Legolas wore the silver tunic he had on under his outer tunic. Haldir had on a similar tunic as Legolas' but Haldir's had a faint bluish tinge to it. The Hobbits adapted their outfits so that they looked more for celebrations than for travelling. 

"I think that before we dine we should hear one of the ladies sing for us, as they promised me." Galadriel announced, looking straight at Shenaux and Sinn.

"Can't we just not sing?" Sinn questioned. "Please?"

Galadriel shook her head. "I want to hear what you two are like. I know that the songs you chose came from the heart."

"Shenaux you go first!" Sinn said as she pushed her friend's shoulder.

"What? Why? Why do I have to go first?" Shenaux demanded of Sinn, glaring at her as she did so.

"Because you're older!" Sinn explained slowly.

"Only by a month!"

"A month's a month." Sinn shrugged.

"So, then you're the baby and you have to go first!" she protested.

"Age before beauty." Sinn replied with a grin.

Shenaux threw her hands in the air in defeat, glaring at her dear best friend. "Fine. I'll sing first, you coward."

That insult didn't even phase Sinn. "Yup, I'm a coward."

"Isn't it better to do things first?" Pippin piped up. "I mean, once you have everything done and over with then you don't have to worry about it any more. But if you wait, well, won't it be worrisome?"

"Pippin, hush." Sinn said. "I… I'm just not ready yet." She blushed softly.

Sighing, Shenaux walked up to the piano that Galadriel had so kindly got for the two women, though they didn't even know how she managed to get a piano, but they weren't asking any questions. Lady Galadriel had been helping them with their growing powers, which they kept secret from the rest of the group. Shenaux began to play the intro to the song, before she finally began to sing her eyes kept straying over to where Haldir sat.

****

(Ending A/N) WARNING! WARNING! Next Chapter will most likely have two songs in it. I'm sorry all. It's just that it was really THREE songs that gave me the idea for this story. So there will most likely be at least ONE more song after these two…. But the good news is is that it won't be until like at the end of the story. Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review at the door on your way out. Ta!


	17. Leaving Lothlorien otherwise known as Th...

****

A/N: Warning! Warning! (Danger Will Robinson, danger!) Okay, sorry had to get that out! How's it going me peeps? Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year, oh and Happy Holidays, to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. Shenaux speaking here and I'm just a tad hyper… I'm on a computer! My 'puter is sick so the next update may be in a few weeks, or a little longer. Depends on the parental units. 

Anyways, as I was saying before. This is a little warning, this upcoming chappie has not one but two songs and I added a little recap! So beware! ^_^ Oh, and J-chan says "Hi!" Okay, I'm done… here's Johnny!

***

Sighing, Shenaux walked up to the piano that Galadriel had so kindly got for the two women, though they didn't even know how she managed to get a piano, but they weren't asking any questions. Lady Galadriel had been helping them with their growing powers, which they kept secret from the rest of the group. Shenaux began to play the intro to the song, before she finally began to sing her eyes kept straying over to where Haldir sat.

__

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

When Shenaux finished her song, everyone applauded her kindly and she sat back down at the table to begin the dinner. That is, once after everyone finished clapping and after Sinn explaining that she was going to sing after they ate.

"That would be great. You nervous right after you eat." Shenaux muttered to her friend. "Make sure you're not facing anyone when you finally get sick."

Sinn glared at her friend. "Shenaux?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Shenaux grinned. "Are we in a bad mood?"

"No. I'm just nervous about the song I'm going to be singing."

"Well, I'm helping you out with yours, so don't worry. You won't be up there alone, unlike me. You could have played the piano."

"Do I have to remind you that I barely know how to play the violin? Remember my classes? I wasn't all that great."

"No. No you weren't."

"My point made. I can't read a sheet of music."

"You could if you just practised a little."

"Let's not discuss this here. I want to eat. We'll argue later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I never doubted it for a moment."

Sticking her tongue out at her friend, Shenaux then began to eat her meal and talking with those around her. Every now and then, she would look at Haldir and then quickly look away. This did not go unnoticed by Sinn or Legolas for that matter.

The Hobbits happily dug into their meal and they talked with everyone, jumping in conversations to add in their two cents worth and then jumped into another one. Sinn and Shenaux laughed and talked with the group and everyone in general were having a grand old time. Gimli, however, was eating his meal with gusto.

After everyone was finished eating and the dishes were taken away and a light, after supper hot drink was brought to them as they idly chatted amongst themselves. It wasn't long after the chatter started when Merry spoke up.

"So, Sinn, when are you going to sing? I mean, supper is over and you said you were going to do it right after you ate." He asked loudly, making sure everyone heard him.

Sinn glared at the small Hobbit. She was honestly hoping that everyone would forget about her having to sing. She didn't like the whole idea of having someone watch her sing. The only other person she sang in front of was Shenaux, and the time in Moria, but it was dark, nobody could see her and Shenaux was singing with her.

Taking one last gulp of her drink, Sinn stood up with Shenaux. Sure, she wasn't going to be alone in front of the group of their friends, it's just that she is particularly nervous about the song she was going to be singing. It was too revealing for her taste, but she knew that she had to sing it.

Closing her eyes, she took on last breath and then she began to sing.

__

How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me.)   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up.)   
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me.)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.  


(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me.)   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up.)   
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me.)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.   
(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside.)   
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
(All of this sight)  
(I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(Kept in the dark)  
(But you were there in front of me)  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
(Without a thought)  
(Without a voice)  
(Without a soul)   
  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more.  
Bring me to life.  


(Wake me up.)  
_Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me.)   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up.)   
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me.)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life  
_

Sinn blushed slightly when the group clapped politely for both her and Shenaux. When they sat down again, everyone began talking about the songs that were sung while Sinn and Shenaux tried not to make any eye contact with two certain elves. Merry and Pippin were both bothering Shenaux and Sinn about where they got the ideas songs and why they decided to sing them. Sinn and Shenaux tried their best to explain to them about the songs they had sung and that they felt right singing them, as if that was _supposed_ to happen. 

It was rather late when everyone finally headed to his or her _talan_ for their final peaceful rest. Tonight was the last night for them to stay in Lothlórien. Tomorrow morning, they begin their journey once again and keep this time in their hearts for when they need to relax. Tomorrow they face the harsh reality once more. Tomorrow will be the last time the membership was together. Tomorrow was the beginning and the end of a lot of things. Tomorrow…

* * *

The early morning rays brought forth a new, cold day. The morning found everyone by the shores packing up boats that Celeborn and Galadriel had given to the Fellowship.

Shenaux and Sinn were walking down to the shore, after Lady Galadriel had given out the gifts to the group, when Haldir and Legolas caught up to them.

"Good morrow Ladies." Haldir said with a smile.

"Good morning Haldir." Shenaux said cheerfully and grinned at the look on Sinn's face. Needless to say, Sinn wasn't a morning person. Shenaux wasn't either, but Shenaux was having too much fun bugging Sinn about this.

"It's too early to be morning." Sinn grumbled, making her three other companions smile widely.

"There's actually a reason why we came to speak with you." Legolas said.

"Oh?" Both Sinn and Shenaux questioned in unison.

"Yes, we wanted to know if you two know how to steer the boat with the paddle?" Haldir questioned Shenaux.

Shenaux shook her head then looked over at Sinn. "Do you?"

"If I am to either capsize the boat or paddle around in circles, then yes, I know how to steer the boat." Sinn told the two elves.

Haldir and Legolas looked at each other and groaned.

"I think that you shall join Gimli and I." Legolas told Sinn.

"What about me?" Shenaux asked.

"You can either stay here with me, or travel with Boromir, Merry and Pippin or travel with Aragorn, Sam and Frodo." Haldir told her.

"She'll go with Aragorn." Sinn said firmly.

"Why?" Legolas frowned as Shenaux pouted.

"Do you honestly think I'll let her, Pippin and Merry be in a boat together all day long? Think of the mischief! Think of Boromir's sanity!"

Shenaux stuck her tongue out at Sinn and the two Elves laughed and shook their fair heads. "It's still my decision Sinn."

"No, technically, it's Aragorn's and Boromir's decision." Sinn pointed out.

"Did you know that you're very ornery in the morning?"

"Yes. Did you know that you are too?"

"I am not ornery!"

"Fine, you're very contrary."

"I'm not contrary, I'm… uh… accurate!"

"Fine whatever." Sinn sighed. "I think we should be going and help with the packing."

* * *

The two women were setting packages of food in one of the three boats when they looked up at Merry and Pippin, whom seemed a little green. Before they could ask what was the matter, Legolas stepped forward with two packages in his hands. He put them in the boat before he opened one of them. A smile spread across his face. He took out a piece of flat bread.

"Lembas." He told Merry and Pippin. "Elvish waybread." He explained further and took a small bite out of the bread. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He grinned further as he put the bread back, placed the package back in the boat and walked off.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin as he sat down beside his friend.

"Four." Pippin groaned before he burped loudly sending the two women into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Merry and Pippin looked over at the hysterically laughing women and glared.

Shortly after that little episode, the company was on their way yet again. This time, they couldn't afford to make any more stops. Sinn travelled with Legolas like he said when he asked the two women if they could paddle and direct a boat. Shenaux was travelling with Boromir, Merry and Pippin because Aragorn, Frodo and Sam had taken more items with them in the boats then anyone else; they also had Oxana and Giz, though Oxana was flying more often then not. The boat could not hold any more weight. Again, needless to say Sinn wasn't too pleased with this arrangement, and it didn't really help matters much when the three of them would glance over towards her and begin to giggle madly or snicker. Sinn was on edge, that when Gimli spoke, he startled her.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli announced as Legolas steered the boat.

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked softly.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." Gimli said on a love struck sigh. "She gave me three." 

Legolas and Sinn smiled at Gimli and the thought. Sinn looked over her shoulder at Legolas and winked. Then in a whisper only loud enough for him, she muttered; "Who would have thought that Gimli, a Dwarven warrior, would end up falling in love with Galadriel, an Elvish Sorceress? And a married one at that." The only answer she got for that statement was a poke in the back with the paddle and a small splash, making her grin wider.

As Boromir's boat got closer to the one that Legolas, Gimli and Sinn were in, Sinn was able to make out the evil smirks upon the faces of Merry, Pippin and Shenaux.

"Uh-oh." Sinn muttered loudly. "This does not look good."

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked her as he looked over to the other boat. "Ah, I see. This indeed doesn't look good at all."

Before Sinn could retort, a small splash of water hits her face. Sinn glared at her 'innocent' friends as they looked around acting as if they didn't move. "You didn't." she growled.

"That's right, I didn't." Shenaux said. "Boromir did."

Sinn's eyes widened and she looked at Boromir as he began to protest, but something in his eyes belied the story he was telling. Letting her hand fall in the water lazily so not to attract attention, Sinn let her face relax into a forgiving smile. That is until she scooped up some water in her hand and splashed Shenaux with it. Well, she meant to splash Shenaux, but somewhere between when Boromir began to apologise and when she scooped the water up, Legolas must have pulled ahead so it wasn't Shenaux that got the face full of water. It was Legolas. Sinn bursts out laughing as she looked at the now wet Elf. She quickly ducked as he tried to send a wave of water onto her, but it hit Gimli as well as Boromir, because Legolas had used his paddle to make that wave. Boromir, on the urging of Shenaux, was now beside Legolas' boat.

Gimli tried to retaliate, but totally missed Legolas and Sinn and got Shenaux, Merry and Pippin instead. That's when everyone tried to get anyone. Aragorn looked back when he heard the laughter and groaned at the sight. He manoeuvred his boat to the two others, but he made the mistake of getting in between the boats, so when he opened his mouth to reprimand all seven of them, all he got was a face and mouth full of water. Everyone stopped moving at that point, their eyes widen in shock. After a few moments silence Sinn and Shenaux burst into the giggles.

Spitting out the water that was in his mouth he glared at both parties, then with his paddle he scooped water up and splashed all seven of them and grinned. "I believe that I won this little water war, and let's try not to get noticed. We are almost out of Lothlórien borders." He told them all and smiled wider when he saw them all nod their heads.

"Good, it's almost nearing night fall and since we should get dried up before nightfall arrives, I say we stop. I found a nice little area where we can all rest up." He pointed to a rock wall, but upon closer inspection, there was an opening in the rock's face that led to a nice flat sleeping area. The group made its way there and everyone got changed into warm, dry clothes, then after eating something, they all headed to bed. Shenaux and Sinn fell asleep as soon as their heads met the makeshift pillow.

* * *

****

A/N: So?? Was it painful to read? 

LorSparrow: Thanx for Arwen's sword… J-chan cut herself already!! *J-chan glares at Shenaux*

J-chan steals keyboard: Hey people, quick question. What sort of hint is it when your ex-boyfriend buys you a dagger for Christmas? A really, really sharp dagger? Tell us your thoughts on that topic. Well, I guess that it's time for us to go… Shenaux' waving goodbye, so ta all!


	18. The Fellowship Breaks

**A/N:** Ok, I know I promised to try and make the updates more regualar. But I just can't seem to do that… so all I'm going to say about the next update is that it'll be sometime after my surgery, March 17th. And that's all I'm promising!

* * *

The next morning, Sinn and Shenaux were abnormally quiet and everyone took notice of that and they were all a little uneasy about it. If they were quiet like this, something was going to happen, something bad. Even the girls knew that something was going to happen, but they could remember what. Lady Galadriel's gift to them was knowledge and that knowledge would come when they needed it most, but at the moment, nothing was being remembered. So, for that day, the two of them tried to remember what they were forgetting.

Frodo peering forward saw in the distance two great rocks approaching: like great pinnacles or pillars of stone they seemed. Tall and sheer and ominous they stood upon either side of the stream. A narrow gap appeared between them, and the River swept the boats towards it.

"Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" cried Aragorn. "We shall pass them soon. Keep the boats in line, and as far apart as you can! Hold the middle of the stream!"

As Frodo was borne towards them the great pillars rose like towers to meet him. Giants they seemed to him, vast grey figures silent but threatening. Then he saw that they were indeed shaped and fashioned: the craft and power of old had wrought them, and still they preserved through the suns and rains of forgotten years the mighty likenesses in which they had been hewn. Upon great pedestals founded in the deep waters stood two great kings of stone: still with blurred eyes and crannied brows they frowned upon the North. The left hand of each was raised palm outwards in gesture of warning; in each right hand there was an axe; upon each head there was a crumbling helm and crown. (Quoted I; pg 515 – 516)

After passing the Argonath, the travellers brought their boats to shore to make ready for night. Frodo looked worried as he was thinking of what was to come. He could also feel the pull of the Ring worse now that he was closer to Mordor than he did when he was in Lórien. Boromir was having an internal battle. His eyes kept travelling back to Frodo every now and then. He could feel the call of the Ring, and it wasn't pleasant. Aragorn and the others began preparing for the night. Merry went in search of wood and Pippin sat down next to the fire Gimli was preparing. Legolas began to scan the area around them, an uneasy feeling creeping upon him. After Sam had got his and Frodo's belongings out of the boat, he lay down and rested for a bit. Sinn and Shenaux watched the happenings. Nobody noticed when Frodo slipped away, except for Boromir whom was following, in the pretence of getting firewood. Aragorn was unpacking his boat.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn announces as he places the last of the items on the ground. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli asks as Pippin looked at him curiously. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil… an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better."

Pippin looks a little green as he listens to Gimli ramble on. Pippin stopped chewing the food he was currently eating. Sinn and Shenaux shook their heads.

"Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see." Gimli continued, not noticing the poor small, frightened Hobbit that stared up at him.

"That is our road." Aragorn told him. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

Gimli begins to sputter. "Recover my…" he grumbles under his breath at the insult.

Legolas took this moment to walk over to Aragorn. "We should leave now." He told him, his eyes still wandering over the forest around them.

"No." Aragorn told him. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

Legolas looks back at the trees after taking a glance at his friend. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." He muttered. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Sinn and Shenaux share a look of horror. The something that had evaded them has now returned. They remember what is to happen and tears well up in their eyes. Before either of them could speak up and say something, Merry comes back with the firewood. He looked around with a frown. Gimli was still grumbling about what Aragorn had said.

"Recover my strength? Pay no heed to that young Hobbit." The Dwarf said to Pippin.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked as he looks about.

Aragorn and Legolas stop their private conversation they were having in Elvish and he looked around. His eyes fell on the shield of Boromir's and it dawned on him. Frodo was in trouble. The call was too strong for Boromir.

"Aragorn, go after him!" Shenaux said desperately. "Hurry. They are both in trouble."

Sinn nodded her head. "Hurry."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli grab their weapons and run into the woods leaving the three Hobbits and the two women. Legolas turned back to the small group of five. 

"Please stay here where it's safe." He told the group, but his eyes not leaving Sinn's face.

"No where's safe anymore Legolas." Sinn told him and Shenaux nodded her agreement. "Go."

With a nod, he was off running again.

"We have to help Frodo!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed his sword. Before anyone could say 'stop' Sam was running into the forest. Merry and Pippin followed suit.

"Damnit!" Shenaux cursed as she grabbed her weapons. "Why can't they listen!?" she asked as both her and Sinn ran into the forest following the Hobbits.

"Look who's talking." Sinn muttered.

"I always enjoyed that movie." Shenaux mused to herself, making her best friend groan and stop suddenly.

"Sinn?" Shenaux questioned. "What's … oh." She said once she realised something. "Frodo's going to be going back to shore. We should go back."

Nodding, the two women turned and run back to the shore where they left their belongings. As they arrived, they noticed Frodo standing near the water and looking at the other shore. His hand was holding the Ring.

"Frodo?" Shenaux said softly, making the Hobbit flinch away from them as he clutched the Ring. "Don't worry Frodo. We don't want the Ring." She assured him.

"We're also not going to stop you." Sinn added. "It's not our place to say what you will and will not do. We know what you're going to do, and we know that you're frightened of what is to come."

"You know a lot don't you?" Frodo asked so softly, the two women had to strain their ears to hear him speak.

"No, not really." Shenaux shrugged. "As you should know."

He gave them a small smile. Then he sobered. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I am strong enough to."

Sinn and Shenaux sank down to their knees in front of him so that they were eye level with him. "You're not alone Frodo. We can tell you that much. Our thoughts are with you. They always will be. You know everyone loves you." Shenaux explained.

Sinn took the chain that held the ring Ransom gave her and put it in Frodo's left hand. "If you ever need reassurance, look at my ring. You can draw what strength you need from it by knowing that you have great friends that care deeply for you. Everyone is cheering for you Frodo."

"But what if I fail? What if I can't do it?"

"As long as you tried you're best, nobody will blame you Frodo." Shenaux told him. "Try with all of your might. We all believe in you."

"Thank you." He whispered as he hugged first Shenaux then Sinn.

"A favor Frodo." Sinn said. "Once you reach Mount Doom, and after you destroy the One Ring, would you throw in my ring? I need to put the past behind me, and I can't do that with the ring lying about."

"I'll try Sinn."

Smiling at him, the two women stood. "All right." Shenaux said as she took a deep breath. "We'll let you get going." In the distance they heard Boromir's horn sound. 

"We have to go help the others." Sinn told him sadly. "Safe journey Frodo."

"Safe journey Sinn, Shenaux."

With a nod to Frodo, the two women turned and ran back into the forest and made their way to where the sound led them. As they ran, they heard the horn sound a few more times and a lot of fighting. When they finally entered a clearing they were out of breath and completely frightened as to what they would find. Sinn and Shenaux stopped dead and their face paled as they beheld the sight before them. Boromir, lying lifeless on the ground, and Aragorn kneeling before him, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Sinn turned to leave, not wanting to break down sobbing, and ran into a warm chest. She looked up and saw Legolas looking down at her in sympathy and sadness. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Instinctively, Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her as she cried. He rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing Elvish words in her ear.

Shenaux stared at Boromir's body in complete shock. She knew that he was going to die. She knew how it happened, but it didn't make it any better. She started to shake her head at the sight. For some reason, seeing it made her feel horrible. Then she realised that she never really thought it would happen. She was hoping that it wouldn't. Taking a shaky breath, Shenaux blinked a few times, trying to push the tears back, but to no avail. A single crystalline tear fell from her eye just as Aragorn stood and turned. He witnessed the tear. He made his way over to her and hugged her. That was the last straw. Her control broke and she cried on his shoulder, not really knowing what to do.

The two women cried out their grief for the things that had happened and the things yet to come. When they had finally shed their last tear, Aragorn looked at the remaining Fellowship.

"What is to be done now?" Shenaux questioned weakly.

"First we must tend to the fallen," said Legolas. "We cannot leave him lying like carrion among these foul Orcs."

"But we must be swift," said Gimli. "He would not wish us to linger. We must follow the Orcs, if there is hope that any of our Company are living prisoners." (Quoted book II, pg. 7)

"And we are to do what?" Sinn questioned with a sniff. "We cannot leave the Hobbits in the hands of the Uruk-hai."

"She's right, we have to find the Hobbits quickly." Shenaux agreed as she rooted through her pockets looking for something to wipe her eyes and nose. 

Gimli quietly handed both of the women a clean hankie respectively. Both women smiled their thanks as they took the surprisingly white clothes from the dirty dwarf.

"Then let us do first what we must do," said Legolas. "We have not the time or the tools to bury or comrade fitly, or to raise a mound over him. A cairn we might build."

"The labour would be hard and long: there are no stones that we could use nearer than the water-side," said Gimli. 

"Then let us lay him in a boat with his weapons, and the weapons of his vanquished foes," said Aragorn. "We will send him to the Falls of Rauros and give him to Anduin. The River of Gondor will take care at least that no evil creature dishonours his bones." (Quoted book II, pg. 7-8)

With a nod, the small group searched the dead Orcs, gathering their swords and cloven helms and shields into a heap. During the searching, Aragorn found the weapons of Merry and Pippin and Legolas announced that he is going to collect arrows as they searched because his quiver was empty. 

Once this task was completed, Legolas and Gimli bundled the weapons and helms up in something they had found on the ground, some article of clothing, and carried them back to the boats while Aragorn, Shenaux and Sinn carried Boromir's body back. Sinn had a hold of his one leg and Shenaux had a hold on his other while Aragorn was holding Boromir from underneath his arms. If the situation weren't so grievous, it would have made a very funny situation.

"He weighs a tonne." Sinn groaned under the weight of the one side of her fallen companion.

"What did you expect Sinn?" Shenaux asked as she tried to get a better grip on his leg. "He's a warrior and one made of muscle. Of course he's going to be heavy."

When they had finally made it back to the campsite, both women were out of breath and breathing heavily. Legolas and Gimli had already got a boat set up for Boromir. 

Now they laid Boromir in the middle of the boat that was to bear him away. The grey hood and Elven cloak they had folded and placed beneath his head. They combed his long dark hair and arrayed it upon his shoulders. The golden belt of Lórien gleamed about his waist. His helm they set beside him, and across his lap they laid the cloven horn and the hilts and shards of his sword; beneath his feet they put the swords of his enemies. (Quoted book II, pg. 10)

The three warriors pushed the boat that carried their friend into the river and waited for the current to take hold of the small boat.

"He looks as if he is just sleeping." Shenaux whispered brokenly.

"He looks peaceful. I hope he is happy where ever he is." Sinn said as she linked her arm through her friend's arm. "Ransom, look after our dear friend." She whispered into the wind.

"We best leave the three to grieve in their own way. I don't think they would enjoy having us witness their goodbyes to our dear friend." Shenaux said as she began to steer Sinn away from the three men.

Sinn nodded but she looked over her shoulder to watch Legolas as Aragorn began to speak. She only heard his first sentence before she was pulled from hearing distance. 

"They will look for him from the White Tower," he said, "but he will not return from mountain or from sea."

The two women dumped out their packs and began rooting through it, taking only what they needed for the journey ahead of them. Gizmo and Oxana came up to them.

_Are you two all right?_ The small owl asked as she fluttered to Shenaux' shoulder. _Is there anything we could do?_

"There's nothing you can do, unless you know how to bring people back from the dead." Shenaux said sadly. "Boromir is dead and there was nothing we could have done about it!"

_Exactly, some things can't be changed, others can. Boromir knew the risks when he came on this journey. There is always the risk of someone dying._ Gizmo told them both. _They all knew them, and they all still came along._

At the last part, Sinn's eyes travelled to Legolas, who was looking over at them. Obviously he was hearing the one-sided conversation. 

"I don't want him to die." Sinn said quietly as she could when she turned back to her friends. "He can't die. I won't allow it!"

"Why Sinn?" Shenaux asked softly. "Why is it so important that he not die? Why him and not the others? What makes him so special?"

"Because…" she trailed off and she looked at her friends with wide eyes as realisation struck. She blinked owlishly at them. "Because I love him." She whispered so softly that even Giz had to strain to hear her.

Before anyone could say another word, the three warriors joined them.

Legolas looked across the water and exclaimed in surprise, "Hurry Frodo and Sam has reached the eastern shore!" He dashed to the last remaining boat and was about to push it in when he looked back at Aragorn, whom was looking across the water to where Frodo and Sam were making their way into the woods. "You mean not to follow them"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn told him.

Legolas took a few steps in Aragorn's direction before looking back to the other shore. Sinn and Shenaux remained silent during the exchange.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli said as he came to stand by the Elf and Man. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn clasped their shoulders and looked at them both. "Not if we hold true to each other." He said looking at Gimli. He looked at Legolas. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." He walked away to grab his dagger and sheaths it. "We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc." He ran into the forest, passing two stunned and confused women.

Gimli looked up at Legolas, glaring and Legolas looked down at Gimli glaring. That is until Gimli laughs and Legolas smirks. With a shout from Gimli, the dwarf follows Aragorn with Legolas quickly running behind him. Both Dwarf and Elf passed the two women without a word.

"Was it just me, or did they totally ignore us?" Sinn questioned as she watched the three forms disappear into the dense wood.

"They totally ignored us!" Shenaux said with indignation. "How rude!"

"I wonder if they realised yet that we are no longer with them." Sinn mused as she and Shenaux slowly began to walk in the direction the three had went.

"Not to mention that we have all the food and water." Shenaux muttered.

Giz and Oxana chuckled. They knew that Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had just irked the two women… there is going to be hell to pay once the two women actually catch up to the three. This is going to be an interesting time.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, and I'm made a LiveJournal to update you on upcoming chapters and update status so if you wanna check it out it's here at www(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)users(slash)shenaux but be warned I'm still learning how to use it so I'll probable make mistakes for a little bit there too. So if anyone know any little tricks to it I'm open to opinions to make it look good.


	19. Xena, warrior princess!

A/N: Hey all! We're finally back, and alive, we think. But unknown as to how long that'll last. Well, my surgery went ok, and I was only struck with a mild infection or I would have updated sooner. So we've had a couple questions that we feel we should answer. One being about and I quote: "hey! i wanted to know why is it that almost all "girls go to middle earth" fics the girls are from america or sumthing like that i mean why cant they be from japan or sumthing then it would be a bit more normal for the girls to know how to handel swords." this was from a person and while it's not mean we feel we should let people know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. We mean how do you know that we haven't studied sword fighting... I mean yes we're not from Japan or China but our history does have sword fighting in it too. We are from Canada, and we're proud to admit it! Most stories are written by people from America, Canada or the UK so like any good author they write what they know. We don't write stuff that we don't know even the littlest amount about. We're not saying we're swordmistresses but we do have a basic knowledge of what's what. We don't want to sound mean but we did think we should explain our feelings.  
  
LadyElven: Unfortunately, you'll just have to keep reading and find out what happens at Helm's Deep and if we're gonna ax Haldir or not.  
  
Nekomiyu: Hey! The name Shenaux actually comes from a place not to far from where we live. It's a dam and a small community named "Chenaux". Is actually French-Canadian for channel, that's the word we were taught, and if you look it up in the French/English dictionary it's that too. I (Shenaux) took the name and twisted it to fit my purposes... heck, my daughter (when I finally settle down) will be lucky enough to have the name legally. Until then it's mine!  
  
ElvenStar5: Thanks for the catch in the grammer department. We know that our grammer is horrid! And eventually (hopefully this summer) we'll have time to go through and fix everything up *crosses fingers*. But sometimes when I post (Shenaux) I don't catch everything or am just plain in too much of a hurry to worry at the time. I'll definately try to do better. And well J-chan *laughs nervously in the background* is just.... let's not go there. She's a great typist, just a little grammer impaired.  
  
Cynthia Dysis: Two pots of coffee... now that's dedication! *J-chan gives a standing ovation with a big grin* Wow, we... yeah.... wow! Honestly, we never expected anyone to like this story that much to sit and read it all like that. THANK YOU! You made our day!  
  
LorSparrow: Run! Hide! Umm, you might want to be sneakier in your knicking of elven items. Thank you though for everything, tell them it was our fault and maybe you'll get a few minutes rest. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Sorry to one and all who reviewed, but unfortunately time was not on our side. Thanx to one and all! Now here's Johnny!  
  
***  
  
Much to the surprise of the two women and the two animals, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were waiting for them by a boulder. The two women still figured that they should still be slightly angry with their companions. They had, after all, ignored them completely.  
  
After many apologies and some begging later, Sinn and Shenaux finally consented to forgive them. They found it rather hard to stay angry and run at the same time.  
  
It was about four days later when Sinn and Shenaux, gasping for breath, saw Aragorn lie down on the ground and placed his ear to the ground, listening.  
  
"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." Aragorn said as he got to his feet and looked at his four other companions. "Hurry!"  
  
Legolas ran up to Aragorn, not even breathing all that heavily for his efforts. He turned around to look at Gimli and the two women. "Come on, Gimli. Sinn. Shenaux."  
  
"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli grumbled.  
  
"If we don't rest soon, I'm going to pass out." Sinn gasped to Shenaux. "I have never ran this long in my entire life!"  
  
"I don't think I have exerted this much energy since I was four on a sugar high." Shenaux breathed heavily.  
  
"How can they keep up this pace?" Sinn questioned then groaned when she saw some hills. "I'm gonna die!" she moaned.  
  
"Dear Goddess! What have we done to deserve this?" Shenaux raised her eyes heavenward.   
  
The five kept running and running and running. The two women were about to fall flat on their faces in exhaustion when Aragorn stopped and stooped down to the ground. He picked up a leaf-brooch.  
  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn spoke into the silence, bar the gasping breathing.  
  
Legolas looked at the brooch with new hope in his eyes. "They may yet be alive."  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn announced.  
  
Sinn and Shenaux groaned and they tried to help Gimli as they manoeuvred over some boulders, but the Dwarf slipped and fell and began rolling down the hill. Sinn and Shenaux tried to stifle their giggles, but weren't all that successful. Giz and Oxana looked out from the packs of the women where they were now residing and shook their heads.  
  
"Come! Gimli, we are gaining on them!" Legolas called out, not seeing the two women.  
  
Gimli struggled to his feet. "I am wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."  
  
"I'm going to be so glad when we are able to rest and breath deeply again. I miss being able to sigh." Sinn muttered to Shenaux as they struggled to keep their feet as they tried to catch up.  
  
"I miss holding a natural conversation." Shenaux told her friend. "And food. I am definitely missing food."  
  
The five companions struggled through a boulder covered area and came to a rise that overlooked the lands of Rohan.  
  
"What a beautiful sight." Shenaux stated before she bent over double and placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm going to die!" Sinn moaned as she bent over, gasping for breath. "Aragorn, what have we ever done to you?"  
  
"I promise we will rest shortly." Aragorn stated.  
  
"Promises, promises. I have yet to meet a man that kept his promises." Shenaux muttered. She looked over the landscape. "Are we where I think we are?"  
  
"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn confirmed everyone's suspicions.  
  
Legolas walked over to stand beside Sinn. "Are you all right Sinn?" He asked her in concern as he heard her wheeze.  
  
"Yeah, great. I'm fine. Wish I brought my inhaler though." She gasped, trying to take deep breaths.  
  
"But you don't have an inhaler Sinn." Shenaux pointed out.  
  
"Well I should." Was her reply, making Shenaux shake her head at her friends logic.  
  
Aragorn began to jog down the hill, making both women groan.  
  
"We're off… again." Sinn sighed as she straightened slowly.  
  
"That man is absolute evil!" Shenaux grumbled as they made their way down the hill behind Legolas and Gimli. "Positively evil."  
  
Aragorn finally came to a standstill. He frowned into the distance. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" he questioned.  
  
Legolas came to stand beside his friend and peered off into the distance. "The Uruks turn Northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"  
  
"Saruman." Aragorn spat, saying the word as if it were a curse.  
  
"Soon." Sinn muttered to Shenaux. "Soon we can rest. Gods I hope that time comes really soon. I don't think I will be able to move much longer."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
The two women groaned as the group began to run again. They had begun to lag behind with Gimli.  
  
"Keep breathing, that's the key. Breathe. Ohh." Gimli gasped for breath as he tried to catch up with the others of the group.  
  
Shenaux and Sinn looked at each other, neither having the breath to giggle at the odd comment coming from the Dwarf.  
  
"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas muttered to himself as the five ran on and on.  
  
They rested a few times during the night, but they still kept up the harsh running. Sinn and Shenaux kept telling themselves that soon they will be able to stop, very soon. By morning, the four were running across a top of a hill.  
  
The two women looked at the sunrise, as did Legolas, but only he made a comment on it.  
  
"The red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." He said to his companions, then began to run again. The two women looked at each other with a meaningful glance. Only one thought went through either of their minds. Soon.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Aragorn bent down and looked at the ground. He stood quickly and gestured for the other four to hide behind a rock and in the tall grass. Sinn, Shenaux and Gimli did so grateful for the chance to sit down and rest. Pulling their cloaks about them as if to blend in with their surroundings, the five travellers waited.  
  
It was another few minutes later when riders rode up over the hill, their armour gleaming, and none took any notice of the people hiding in the grass.  
  
Once the last of the riders passed, Aragorn stepped out from his hiding place and called out to them. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" He yelled, as his other companions joined him.  
  
In surprise, the horsemen turned around and surrounded the five remaining people of the Fellowship with their spears out.  
  
"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader of the horsemen demanded.  
  
"What are we? Chopped liver?" Shenaux muttered loudly. "Are we not people too? Or -" Sinn quickly covered her friends mouth with her hand.  
  
"They have spears… we do not…. Their spears are pointed at us… we have a bow and swords… we're not fast with our weapons… don't piss them off." Sinn told her friend through clenched teeth.  
  
"They wouldn't try to harm us Sinn. It would go against their code of honour." Shenaux explained to her, once Sinn removed her hand.  
  
"… True enough." Sinn said. "Speak away."  
  
Ignoring them, Gimli spoke to the leader. "Your real name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."  
  
The leader got off his horse and looked down at Gimli. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
Now that definitely wasn't the smartest thing to do with an extremely loyal Elf and two very loyal women standing there. Both Legolas and Sinn drew their bows and Shenaux drew her twin knives.  
  
"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas told him.  
  
"Ditto!" Sinn and Shenaux said.  
  
Well, the horsemen definitely didn't like the idea of anyone threatening their leader, so of course they drew in closer so that their spears were even closer to the small group of five.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm and made him lower it. He sent a look to both Sinn and Shenaux that shouted, "I am still the leader, do as I say or you will regret it." Or maybe it said, "I don't want to die quiet yet and neither do you, lower your weapons. We are out numbered." But either or, the look worked, for both Sinn and Shenaux lowered their weapons. Gimli let out a sigh of relief once they did so.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm and two warrior maidens from another realm--"  
  
Before Aragorn could finish what he was saying, Shenaux interrupted him with a shout. "Whoo-hoo! I am Xena, warrior princess!"  
  
"No! You're more Gabrielle!" Sinn retorted.  
  
"Goddess no! Gabrielle is such a pansy!"  
  
"Not in the later episodes she's not! Besides, I want to be Xena this time!" Sinn pouted.  
  
"Okay, okay y--" Shenaux was interrupted by Aragron clearing his throat.  
  
"Ladies, do you mind?" He asked.  
  
"No, not really." Shenaux grinned at him cheekily.  
  
He glared at the two women and they both stepped back and in unison said: "Shutting up now."  
  
Aragorn sighed and turned back to the horseman. "As I was saying, we are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your King." Aragorn told the horse leader.  
  
The leader looked at the five of them. "Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." He said as he removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin."  
  
The Riders raised their spears and backed off slightly. If their leader was all right with the fact that these people were no threat, then they were.  
  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The leader told them bitterly.  
  
"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night."  
  
"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli questioned desperately.  
  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained to him what Hobbits were.  
  
"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The leader told them.  
  
"Dead?" Gimli questioned sadly.  
  
The two women looked at each other with a frown.   
  
Could that have changed Shenaux? Sinn questioned her friend in her mind. Could Merry and Pippin have died because of us?  
  
I don't want to think of that Sinn. I'm guilty enough as it is. Shenaux told her friend.  
  
I'm scared Shenaux. I'm really scared.  
  
I know. So am I.  
  
The two women stepped closer to each other. Oxana and Giz poked their heads out from the two women's packs and nuzzled Sinn and Shenaux' necks respectively.  
  
The horsemen leader nodded his head sadly. "I am sorry." He told them.  
  
Gimli looked down at the ground and Legolas puts his hand on the Dwarf's shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort. The exact same way Boromir did in the halls of Moria.  
  
The leader whistled and three horses came forward. "Hasufel, Arod and Ethienne. May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."  
  
The three horses come forward. Two were sorrel and the third was white.  
  
"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands. We ride north!" He said the last to his fellow riders.  
  
The riders followed their leader, leaving the five alone.   
  
***  
  
A/N: Well hope that tides y'all over for now. Everybody please remember that we write both from the book and the movie, so you might see things you don't recognize from the movie that were in the book and vice versa. Also, I (J-chan) needed to add a third horse, so don't get mad at me. And if you DO get mad, well Boo to you!   
  
Shenaux: Bye! *wiggles her fingers* Enjoy your long weekend.  
  
J-chan: Ta! Happy Easter all! 


	20. Unknown until Shenaux can think up a tit...

**A/N: J-Chan: Hey all, sorry about not posting this sooner than this but reality kinda set in. I did have a note posted, but I got reported from someone who doesn't like MS's. (snickers Every time I see that I think Mobile Suits...ignore me, just had a Gundam Wing moment.) Anyhoo, I'm getting sorely tired to the people who flame this story. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry. I just think it's stupid and I laugh at the stupidity. I mean, honestly people. When you find out it's a MS, why do you keep on reading it? Why finish reading what I have posted and then flame me. Shenaux and I laugh our asses off at those people... oh and to the person who reported me....if you're even reading this. Hell this is to all the flamers out there. If you're going to call names, try getting your facts straight. One, we're not teenies. Shenaux is 21 and I'm 21, and number two. Just because you're a freakin purist, doesn't mean you're better than everyone out there. I know Tolkein wouldn't have wanted his story bastardised like this, but I'm writing this for FUN. Do you know what that means? Fun? What are fanfics for if you can't have fun with the characters? This is just a stupid little story that I was writing for Shenaux to cheer her up while she was away at college. And if you don't like that, you can go suck a lemon. No matter how many freakin flames I get, I'm still going to write and post this story, for every one flame I get, I have thirty other reviews WANTING me to finish this. You think I care about what you say about my writing? If you can come up with something that I haven't said about it already, then maybe I'll take it into consideration, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Now, I think I'm finished with my rant so I'll just explain what's happened if you haven't read the note. First thing, my hard drive crashed on my computer. I got that fixed quickly, but before I could even think of typing more to the story, the motherboard died leaving me with no computer. I finally went out and bought a new computer, but now I'm working overtime at work just to pay for the damned thing. So updates aren't going to be as frequent as they used to be, once upon a time. It also doesn't help matters that Shenaux found a full time position and I'm working two jobs and looking for a third and considering what I can take at college. So I apologise now for the inconvenience this will be to all of the people reading this fanfic. So with that said, unless Shenaux has something to say, on with the next instalment of the story. A birthday present from J-chan to all of you. Enjoy! **

**Shenaux: I gotta laugh at how non-bright people can be. We posted right at the start that this was a Mary-Sue. So I just wanna say to the person who reported us, to get a life!!**

The three horses covered the distance to the site where the uruks were burned rather quickly and the five of them dismounted.

Aragorn and Legolas looked to the ground, while Gimli started to sort through the burned bodies with his axe and Sinn and Shenaux stared at the forest with a sad, lost look on their faces. A feeling of dread came upon them and all went quiet for a long, long moment.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli whispered as he held up a piece of burnt leather. The dwarf quickly choked back a sob.

Sinn walked over to Legolas and stood close to him. Just knowing he was there calmed her. She was shocked out of her mind when he hugged her.

"_May they find peace after death_." He spoke in Elvish as he bowed his head.

In a rage, Aragorn let out a shout of pure anger and he kicked an orc helmet that was close by before he collapsed onto his knees and lowered his head.

'_Bet that hurt_.' Shenaux sent the thought to Sinn, making her smile softly.

Gimli looked extremely sad. "We failed them." He whispered.

Sinn blinked back tears and Legolas hugged her tighter to his chest. Shenaux came to stand by Gimli to offer some sort of comfort.

"A hobbit lay here... and the other." Aragorn said suddenly, making everyone look up at him. The King-to-be was looking down at the ground with a frown. Aragorn was ignoring them. He was too busy with his tracking. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." He walked a bit further. "Their bonds were cut." He picked up the ropes.

Sinn looked over at Shenaux happily. The Hobbits were alive. Their friends weren't killed after all. There was still hope yet.

Aragorn was walking again and the small group followed their leader.

"They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle, into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn told them.

Gimli blinked. "Fangorn Forest, what madness drove them in there?" He questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, what would you do if you were hobbits?" Shenaux asked. "Let's see, face orcs in a dangerous battle with Rohan warriors with no weapons or a seemingly harmless forest that could give them cover? Hmm. What to choose?"

"Oh! I know! I know! The battle with no weapons!!! Am I right!?" Sinn said as she raised her hand, jumping up and down feigning delight.

Legolas smiled gently at her while Gimli glared at the two. The two women heard snickers in their head and knew right away that Oxana and Giz both loved their sarcasm.

"Shall we?" Shenaux asked as she looked meaningfully at the forest that hovered over them.

"Let's." Sinn nodded and the two women headed into the forest, leaving no choice for the other three of the group.

They walked for a short while before they heard Gimli spit and growl. The two looked behind them to find the dwarf standing by a branch that had a black substance on the leaves. When they saw the same stuff on his fingers they put two and two together and both gagged.

"Orc blood." The dwarf snarled.

"That must have tasted lovely." Shenaux said making a face

"That is just disgusting." Sinn told him.

Gimli shrugged. "Then don't do it."

"Enough children." Aragorn told them, ignoring the three glares. "We have a mission to do. Don't forget about Merry and Pippin."

"You're aiming for a slap if you even insinuate that we would forget about the little hobbitses." Sinn told him with a tiny sniff.

Shenaux raised an eyebrow at her best friend about her choice of words and in reply she got a shrug.

Legolas chuckled. "You may as well stop Aragorn. The two are aiming for an argument with you. They have yet to forgive you about pushing them so hard."

With a sigh, Aragorn walked ahead of the group following the tracks that it seemed only him and Legolas could see. It was a few minutes later when Aragorn voiced his thoughts.

"These are strange tracks." He announced with a frown.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli shuddered as he clenched his fists tighter on his axe handle.

"The forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas said as he looked around at the tall trees.

Sinn and Shenaux looked at their travelling companions with a frown. They seemed tense, but the girls were totally relaxed.

_What's wrong with them Giz?_ Sinn sent the thought to her familiar.

_I think they are nervous._ Giz told her.

_The trees don't like men...or dwarves. Dwarves carry axes and don't like forests. Men cut trees down to expand._ Oxana told them.

_So they feel threatened by trees?_ Shenaux asked. _But why aren't we feeling threatened?_

_Because the trees feel they could trust you. You have two animals with you. Who knows why the trees don't want to hurt you. Or maybe they think that you can't hurt them_ Giz said

_So why is Legolas nervous? He's an Elf. He likes trees._ Sinn said. _He even talks with them. He admitted it._

_He's nervous about something else._ Oxana told her.

_Oh._

The trees groaned and Gimli raised his axe and looked around with nervous, anxious jerks and twitches.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said in warning.

"Gimli. Lower your axe!" Aragorn said as he looked around with nervous movements.

"Oh." Gimli said bashfully as he put the axe away.

"Aragorn,_ something's out there._" Legolas said in Elvish.

"_What do you see?"_ Aragorn responded in Elvish as well.

The Elf looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. "The White Wizard approaches." He said softly as Gimli joined them. The two women stood off to the side looking amused.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Aragorn said as he drew his sword. "We must be quick."

As if on a secret signal that only they knew, the three turned to attack. Gimli threw his axe, which was knocked to the side by the wizard's staff. Legolas let loose an arrow, which was also knocked to the side. Aragorn's sword turned orange with heat and he dropped it to the ground. The white light was so intense that they had to shield their eyes with their hands.

"Well met, I say again!" said the old man, coming towards them. When he was a few feet away, he stood, stooping over his staff, with his head thrust forward, peering at them from under his hood. "And what may you be doing in these parts? An Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf, all clad in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all. Such things are not often seen here." (Quoted II, pg. 111)

"Again, we're ignored." Shenaux muttered to Sinn. "What do we have to do to get acknowledged around here? Dance around in circles naked?"

Sinn coughed back a fit of laughter at the picture of the two women doing that and the looks on the guys' faces. She seriously doubted that she would ever forget that thought.

"You speak as one that knows Fangorn well," said Aragorn. "Is that so?"

"Not well," said the old man: "that would be the study of many lives. But I come here now and again."

"Might we know your name, and then hear what it is you have to say to us?" said Aragorn. "The morning passes, and we have an errand that will not wait."

"As for what I wished to say, I have said it: What may you be doing, and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name!" He broke off, laughing long and softly. Aragorn felt a shudder run through him at the sound, a strange cold thrill; and yet it was not fear or terror that he felt: rather it was like the sudden bite of keen air, or the slap of cold rain that wakes an uneasy sleeper.

"My name!" said the old man again. "Have you not guess it already? You have heard it before, I think. Yes, you have heard it before. But come now, what of your tale?"

The three companions stood silent and made no answer.

"There are some who would begin to doubt whether your errand is fit to tell," said the old man. "Happily I know something of it. You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits, I believe. Yes Hobbits. Don't stare, as if you had never heard the strange name before. You have, and so have I. Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday; and they met someone that they did not expect. Does that comfort you? And now you would like to know where they were taken? Well, well, maybe I can give you some news about that. But why are we standing? Your errand, you see, is no longer as urgent as you thought. Let us sit down and be more at ease." (Quoted II, pg. 111-112)

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded as the Elf and Dwarf stood closer to the man and the two women stood a little further away from them all. They were content to stand by and watch it all unfold.

Slowly the light fades and the old man is clearly seen and it left all of the companions blinking trying to get their eyesight back.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas cried. "Mithrandir!"

"Well met, I say to you again, Legolas!" said the old man.

They all gazed at him. His hair was white as snow in sunshine; and gleaming white was his robe; the eyes under his deep brows were bright, piercing as the rays of the sun; power was in his hand. Between wonder, joy, and fear they stood and found no words to say.

At last Aragorn stirred. (Quoted II, pg. 112) "It cannot be." He whispered in a mix of shock and amazement.

Legolas and Gimli both bowed low before Gandalf while Aragorn continued speaking with a look of confusion on his face.

"You fell." He whispered.

Gandalf nodded his head slowly. "Through fire, and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth." The old wizard looked deep in thought, as if he was thinking of his battle. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again, I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf." Aragorn repeated.

"Gandalf? Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." The wizard said more to himself than to anyone else really.

"Gandalf." Gimli said happily, almost with tears in his eyes.

"For gods sake!" Sinn muttered. "How many times are they going to repeat his frickin' name?!"

"Calmly." Shenaux muttered back to her friend. "They have to get over their shock at finding a long time friend that they thought dead is indeed still alive."

"How 'bout I go and slap them upside their heads?" Sinn queried. "That'll get them out of their shock quickly."

"Me-ow." Shenaux said. "What's with the viciousness all of a sudden?"

"Just antsy about getting along with the journey." Sinn sighed. "Sorry."

The girls turned back to the conversation their travelling companions were having in time to hear Gandalf speak. "I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"Good, now that we have that all over and done with, shall we get a move on?" Sinn suggested as she walked forward as she and Shenaux joined the group of men.

"Ah, I see you two are still with us." Gandalf greeted the two women.

"That we are. It's gonna take more than some little ol' orcs to get rid of us." Shenaux told him with a grin as she hugged the old wizard.

"It's good to see you again Gandalf." Sinn said smiling as she too hugged him.

Gandalf eyed the two in speculation. He then narrowed his eyes. "Something happened to you two. Something was told to you."

Sinn and Shenaux' eyes widened and darted around the clearing.

"No, no. We weren't told anything." Sinn said.

"Yeah, you're just imagining things." Shenaux told him. "You're going senile in that old age of yours."

Gandalf sputtered. "I am not senile." He told them in a defensive tone, which got the girls to snickering. The wizard glared at the two now giggling women and walked away from them in a huff and stopped in front of the other three companions.

"But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!"(Quoted II, pg 113)

"We can talk and walk at the same time." Sinn said. "Our tale is long... really long. What do you want to hear first? What mischief Shenaux and I have been up to or all the boring stuff Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are going to tell you?"

"Sinn." Legolas admonished as walked up to stand beside her.

"What?" She said in defence of herself. "It's true. Shenaux and I have been having a grand time while you three were having a boring time." She smiled up at him.

"Legolas, you won't win. If you had Haldir here with you then maybe, but at the moment..." Shenaux trailed off.

"What do you wish to know?" said Aragorn. "All that has happened since we parted on the bridge would be a long tale. Will you not first give us news of the hobbits? Did you find them, and are they safe?"

**P.S. God, real life sucks big baboon arse some days. Later! We're currently going through all of the chapter and correcting all of my freakin little mistakes... grammatical and spelling.**


End file.
